Arrow: Vengeance
by The Pootamis
Summary: With the events of The Undertaking still fresh in their minds returning back home with only one mission in mind can Oliver and Laurel overcome the darkness inside of themseleves or will they simply embrace it? Sequel to Arrow Darkness Within.
1. Chapter 1

August 17,2012

A date that would forever be remembered in the hearts of each and every man and woman that would call Starling City their home. Not because of a joyous occasion had taken place on this given date.

No joyous memories of wedding vows being said. No joyous memories of a child being brought into this world. Instead only darkness had emerged. Darkness that has hovered over the city for the past year.

All starting on that fateful night. A night like no other. Nothing out of the ordinary taking place. No special events taking place down town. No social events. Just a quiet night that had quickly changed into a horrible nightmare within a flash.

An explosion that seemed to rock the entire city. Buildings being lost with a blink of an eye. Once quiet streets and sidewalks reduced to ash. Power surges flickering throughout the city engulfing the remains of the city into total darkness.

Conditions in which was never felt before. But that was when it happened. A city wide panic. Citizens screaming through the darkness in mobs with some looking to find the nearest shelter while others fared much worse.

Fared with having sustained injuries. Some lucky with just a few scratches and bruises here and there. Some others weren't so lucky. Others had sustained much worst. From having their bones broken to be barely holding on for their own dear lives as their loved ones rushed them through the darkness.

A scene that look much the same at every single hospital,clinic,and pharmacy that was left standing. Pharmacy's that were being overwhelmed with so many injured causing their entire stores to be overwhelmed quickly causing what was once a well kept store to look as though a tornado that made it's way past.

Hospitals that had every single doctor and nurse rushing around the facility not allowing them to catch a breathe as more and more injured made their way inside. Injured with most having to wait their turn in massive lines while the ones in critical condition were being taken care of by the overworked staff.

Clinics that were faring the same with every single man and woman on payroll quickly rushed in to help the mass. A mass that seemed never ending.

A scene that would occur for most of the night into the early part of the next day until panic and fear once again had taken over in the hearts of many of the citizens of Starling City when a report had been issued out.

The report of the destruction of The Glades. A report that quickly caused many to try and call their loved ones living in the area to not receive and answer. Caused many to panic and rush towards the scene to only be stopped by the stationed police force as medical teams stayed on standby off to the side while the combined efforts of the police force along with the fire department searched over the area looking for any signs of survivors.

Survivors that were so few. Survivors that didn't come out without something that would change their lives forever. Some with mental scars of watching their loved ones perish. Others with physical scars that would remain with them for the rest of their lives.

Scars that could be seen starting to be inflicted on every single citizen that witnessed the scene with their very own eyes. Witnessed watching countless bodies being recovered out of the carnage. Bodies that very few could even be recognized.

A scene that would take place for days. Long days of countless members of the police force and fire department working diligently without taking any sort of break hoping to find another survivor lurking in the wreckage.

A very scene that would continue to haunt the minds of countless civilians as they tried to go on with their lives throughout the months. Months that were long and hard for most as a wave of change started to occur throughout the city they called home.

Changed that first started with the remains of once The Glades being closed off to the public while constructions crews work on clearing up the damage in an attempt to rebuild some of what was lost.

Change that started to happen from an surprising individual. An individual part of one of the city's most known and respected families. But not the one the citizens had thought it would be.

A woman known throughout the city. A woman known for being one of the most powerful and successful people to ever come from the city.

A woman that seemed to have lost just as much in the eyes of the civilians on that fateful night when she had lost her daughter.

A woman that quickly started to use her resources to help rebuild what had been lost. The very same woman that wasn't well liked throughout the city for the past couple of months before that fateful night.

But now? Now she was seen as a savior. A beacon of hope. Hope that the city would be able to be rebuilt. Hope that has quickly watched her popularity among the civilians skyrocket to never foreseen heights. Even to the point where civilians were lining up in search of her guidance.

A situation that has lead up to this moment. A moment that many in the city never though would have been possible well over a year ago.

 **Moira Queen For Mayor**

A fitting title for the unexpected hero. That is what some would say. But as for some others? They didn't think this way.

The very same others that knew exactly the person that Moira Queen truly is. The very same individuals that have watched from the shadows as her corruption spread throughout the city. Corruption filled with deception.

The same deception that was continuing to grow unknown to the citizens that call Starling City their home. Deception starting with The Glades. The destroyed part of the city that was currently being rebuilt with the promise of providing new homes to everyone that lost everything that tragic night.

What they didn't know was this was the plan along. A plan to ensure this outcome was to come to fruition so many years ago. Only she perfected it.

A plan formulated by her former enemy. A plan to destroy a portion of the city in an effort to avenge his lost wife.

A plan that she had watched take over two thousand lives with hundreds more suffering severe injuries. Lives that she knew would forever be changed from this devastating event.

But a devastating event that also presented an opening. An opening that she knew she couldn't waste. An opening to squeeze her way into the hearts of every citizen by showing a simple gesture of kindness.

To show she was just as affected by what happened as they were. To show that she was too human. Gestures that first started with the announcement of The Glades being rebuilt. Rebuilt with many new homes being restored with new additions of living quarters being provided to anyone that would need a place to stay.

A gesture that instantly won her many of the hearts of the citizens. An action that has quickly lead up to this moment. A moment of a campaign race to decide who should be the leader of the city. Should it be the old guard or should there be a new voice?

Ignoring the constant flashing lights she can see radiating from a few cameras in the crowd gathered around the podium with a forced smile across her face as she makes her way slowly up the steps to a round of cheers reaching out Moira can't help but send a waive to the crowd before mere moments later as she stands before the podium to hear the crowd levels dying down below her slowly she takes a deep breathe as she glances around towards every single face in the crowd.

" Thank you. Thank you all for coming."

Coming to a pause as she glances around her surroundings to see numerous reporters hidden within the crowd with some raising up their cellphones high up into the air in hopes of getting her speech recorded keeping the smile on her face taking a deep breathe Moira turns her sights back forward to focus on a camera being held up by a news team at the end of the crowd.

" We have been through so much these past couple of months. Months that have been so hard and tiring for each and every one of us.

But dawn is coming. We have been through so much together. We have been through hardships. Each and every one of us has been heartbroken feeling as though this world has taken so much from us that we could barely stand.

I can't undo the damage that has been done but i can promise you that a new day is coming. A day where we no longer have to fear what is lurking in the shadows.

A day where we can walk down the streets with our heads held high proud to call Starling City our home. And that day is now. If you elect me as Mayor, I promise you that day will come. It is time that we no longer allow fear to control us and take a stand against all those that dare to poison our city…."

Coming to a pause as she takes a deep breathe looking down towards her speech papers written down on the podium just as she opens her mouth to speak suddenly the sound of someone clapping their hands loudly from the far end of the room causing their claps to echo through the silent room causes Moira to look up from her prepared speech to the sound of gasps.

Looking to the far end of the room as she spots two familiar figures standing closely by each other at the far end of the room staring directly at her with blank looks across their faces despite what she is feeling radiating from their eyes instantly Moira's eyes widen for a brief second.

Familiar faces that none throughout the city have seen in over a year. Faces that could instantly be recognized.

Laurel Lance. Once a well known lawyer that was known for standing up for the little guy inside of a courtroom. A fearless woman that would take on any case presented to her without blinking an eye.

A respected woman. A woman that was feared inside of a courtroom. A woman that only stood for only one thing.

Justice. The very same woman that had been seen the previous year with another man. The very same man that is standing by her side right now.

Oliver Queen. A once known millionaire playboy. A playboy that was thought of to be lost out at sea before being returned home. Some would say it was by sure luck that he even survived. Some would say he was destined to return home to do great things.

Great things that he had started to achieve over a year ago. Along with his now wife and sister. A sister that had been reported to be lost on the same night as what has been named The Undertaking.

A power couple that had took the city by storm from their countless efforts to help improve the city for the better. Efforts that seemed to cease once their lost sister was put to rest leading to their eventual disappearance.

A disappearance that had been well documented. Documented from numerous media outlets describing a drastic change in their healths. Some describing how they wanted to get away from the city after being delivered yet another mental scar.

Others reported it was due to them wanting to raise a family of their own in a safer environment. A reason none would blame them for.

But what these media outlets didn't know was they were far from the truth. They weren't just starting over in some other city hoping to put the past behind them. They weren't lying on a beach somewhere hoping to forget their hardships.

No what they didn't know was they too were experiencing their own hardships. Hardships that had last well over a year until they had finally arrived up to this point. A moment that they would make sure the city would never forget.

Keeping her eyes focused on Moira at all times as she seizes her clapping to stare at the Queen Matriarch directly in the eyes ignoring the shocked stares she is receiving from members of the crowd out of the corner of her eye feeling Oliver's arm gently wrapping around her waist suppressing a smile slowly Laurel crosses her arms over her chest.

" Fine speech but i can't help but comment on how you're avoiding answering the problems at hand. You talk about leading these people out of the shadows. To embrace change and not fear the darkness but have you?

Will you lead the charge and truly help change the city for the better or will you continue to do what you've always done and just swipe every single problem under the rug like you have done countless times in the past?

Tell me this. You talk about how much you've lost just as much as every single citizen that calls Starling City their home. You have talked about how much you are ensynch with these people.

But are you really? Are you really in touch with all of these people? The very same people that have one question constantly on their minds since the night of The Undertaking?"

Taking her eyes away from Moira as she glances around to each and every citizen in her line of vision to see different emotions plastered across each of their faces while every single news reporter standing inside of the crowd are looking directly at her with their cellphones and cameras raised high up in the air slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe before she takes her eyes away from the crowd to take a quick glance back up towards the stage at Moira to see her staring down towards her with a blank look across her face.

" The question that we should be asking ourselves is not who we should vote for to be the mayor of the city but to who was really to blame for that night. Was it The Green Arrow? A man that was brave enough to do what many of us wished we had the courage to do each and every single night? I don't think so.

Instead while this city was hurting we directed all of our pain and anger towards him when we really should have searched out for the answers we have been seeking all along. Answers that we still haven't been answered. Think about that."

Suddenly as she hears the crowd erupting with chants with many nearby reporters trying to desperately make their way through the crowd to ask them questions in hopes of landing a story on the news despite being held back by some of the stationed police officers glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver giving her the slightest of nods returning the nod without any hesitation turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way towards the exit with Oliver following close by her side unaware of the mixture of emotions radiating across Moira's face as she stares at their retreating backs.

Ignoring the small crowd that is lurking behind them that he knew to be reporters without so much as glancing back within a few minutes as he leads Laurel into a packed parking lot reaching into his jacket pocket with his free hand as he grabs a hold of key from within to hear the sound of reporters shouting out for them without any hesitation coming to a stop next to a parked motorcycle reaching out Oliver takes one of the helmets resting on top of the seat as he sees Laurel doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

" Mr Queen!? Ms Lance!? Do you have any further…."

Without any hesitation reaching out as she gently wraps her arms around Oliver from behind and gives his chest a gentle squeeze instantly without having anytime to react Laurel feels herself traveling through the parking lot at high speed to only glance over her shoulder to see the packed parking lot off in the distance mere seconds later.

* * *

 _It's okay. I got to be a hero….just like you._

 _ **Ignoring the cold breeze that is currently making it's way through the area keeping his eyes focused on the blazing fire in front of him as he listens to the sound of wood crackling from the flames before him unable to get the image out of his mind without taking his eyes away from the flames with his grip around Laurel's form tightening slightly slowly Oliver shakes his head as he suppresses a few tears that are threatening to fall.**_

 _I'm no hero. I'm so sorry Thea._

 _ **Unable to suppress them any longer as he feels his hands being given the gentlest of squeezes feeling a few tears trickling down his cheeks closing his eyes as he returns the gesture unaware to his knowledge just below him silently Laurel stares directly into the fire with her own tears trickling down her cheeks.**_

 _ **A fire that she could feel burning up deep inside of her like the previous nights she has spent in this position. In a position a few weeks ago she never would have thought she would have found herself in.**_

 _ **The position of being in a place that had often terrorized and haunted her dreams. A place that she heard nothing but stories of pain and suffering about.**_

 _ **Lian Yu. An island located in the North China Sea. An island known as purgatory. At least according to the Mandarins anyways. A definition that was too true.**_

 _ **An island that was so big that she often wondered what was on the other side. Often wondered what it truly looked liked. Often wondered if she would find some of the answers she had always seeked somewhere lurking on the grounds.**_

 _ **But a place that she knew was isolated. A place that she knew would allow her to never be found along with Oliver. A place where she could collect her thoughts and fight through the pain that she is currently feeling.**_

 _ **The same pain she can feel radiating from another. The very same man that she considered to be the most important individual in her life. Much like how she knew she was to him.**_

 _ **A man that has often remained silent on most nights staring at the fire with so many emotions radiating from his eyes just holding her tight. A man that she wished so badly that she could take away his pain like she had so many times before.**_

 _ **The same pain she can feel lurking inside of herself. The pain of still remembering one of the most painful memories of her life. Memories all starting on that fateful day.**_

 _ **A day filled with so many deaths. Filled with so many innocent lives changing with a blink of an eye. The day known forever as The Undertaking.**_

 _ **The day a portion of the Starling City known as The Glades was reduced to nothing but ash. Not because of a nuclear strike being deployed by an invading country. Not because of some sort of terrorist attack.**_

 _ **No it was because of a mad man. A man that had been hellbent on destroying The Glades forever cementing his legacy. A legacy that would never be forgotten to everyone that knew the truth.**_

 _ **A truth that had cost them dearly. But not in the way they had thought. It wasn't at the cost of themselves. It wasn't at the cost of their bodies being punished.**_

 _ **No it was something else. Something that continues to haunt them. It had cost them another part of themselves. A part that they would never regain. Cost them a part of their small family.**_

 _ **A truth that was too painful to believe. To painful to believe that she would never get to see her again. To painful to think she would never get to hear the sound of her voice ever again.**_

 _ **Thoughts that have haunted her mind through the weeks. Painful weeks of having to relieve one of the worst days of her life. A day that she knew would be memorable.**_

 _ **But not like this. Not in this way. Not as the day that she would lose her sister in law. Not as the day she would watch by helplessly as her sister in law slowly died before her eyes without being able to do a thing to prevent it.**_

 _ **A death that she knew would take a great amount of time to move on from. But time could wait. Time could wait for her to choose when she was ready to move on.**_

 _ **The same situation that she knew deep inside the man holding her tight to his chest was fighting with. A situation that she knew would lead to more bloodshed. Lead to more lives being taken.**_

 _ **Lives of individuals that she knew were beyond saving. Beyond giving a chance to redeem themselves. Men and women that she knew whose hands weren't clean in any of this.**_

 _ **Not of the destruction of The Glades. Not of the streets being turned into a breeding ground for the corrupted. The corrupted that still walked the streets praying upon the weak.**_

 _ **Men and women that deserved to die. A thought that scarred her deeply the moment it had popped into her mind. But was it that crazy? Was it crazy to think that just maybe she had it wrong.**_

 _ **That instead of dishing out second chances to those that would prey upon the weak that more drastic measures needed to be taken.**_

 _ **Opening his eyes as he releases a breathe reaching up as he wipes away his tear stained face with the sleeve of his jacket to only gently return his arm back around Laurel's waist taking a deep breathe just as he closes his eyes the sound of Laurel releasing a breathe scooting closer gently Oliver brings Laurel closer into his chest before slowly leaning down her gently kisses the top of her head to only turn his attention back forward towards the fire.**_

" _**We can't let them win."**_

 _ **Glancing down as he feels Laurel taking a deep breathe against his chest leaning down gently Oliver rests his head against her own as he feels her giving his hands a gentle squeeze.**_

" _**We can't allow them to get away with this. I don't care about happens to Starling City. Not anymore. It can burn for all that i care. I just want….I need justice for what they've done.**_

 _ **I need justice for them taking her away from us. She was so young Ollie. Too young."**_

 _ **Suddenly as he hears the sound of silent sobs coming from below tightening his grip around Laurel as he feels her turning in his embrace to bury her head into his chest wrapping his arms around her unable to suppress them as he feels tears trickling down his cheeks slowly Oliver closes his eyes.**_

* * *

Constant chatter echoing from all around him. Numerous men and women from different eras passing on by him without so much as looking his way.

Chatter that for some odd reason has been much louder that usual on this given day. Something that he couldn't quite figure out but it still didn't faze him one bit.

If he was being honest with himself then he would admit that he truly didn't care. The same attitude that has followed him through the months watching as countless trainees fresh out of the academy were hired and thrown straight into the fire known as Starling City.

Faces that he could barely remember. Prepared speeches that were almost memorized at this point. The same speech that he had received when he first joined the force loaded with confidence. The same confidence and swagger that he could see radiating from some of the new recruits.

Swagger that would cause his lips to curl up into a smirk before it would disappear back into it's thinned state.

The same look that could be seen across his face now as he sits by his desk watching as countless officers new and old making their way around the office. A look that everyone was so accustomed to seeing.

But a look unaware to their knowledge told of a story. The story of internal conflict radiating deep inside. Conflict that was burning up inside like a volcano just waiting to erupt.

A conflict of so many emotions running through his mind. Some in which even his co workers wouldn't quite be able to understand.

Emotions that were running high from the past couple of months ever since that day. A day that he would always remember. The day that his life had been turned upside down.

A day that started out normal in his book. Waking up and getting ready to head out into the city to have breakfast with his daughter before reporting to work.

But it hadn't been that simple. Instead he had felt the shockwaves much like many of those still in the office. Shockwaves that had quickly engulfed the office into total darkness. Shockwaves that had destroyed every single means to communicate to the outside world.

A terrifying thought before it had quickly become a reality once he had seen it. The Glades completely reduced to nothing more than ash. A sight that was so terrifying left him speechless like many others.

Speechless until he along with a couple of officers had quickly made their way past a hostile and panicking crowd to make their way through the carnage in hope of finding survivors.

Survivors that he knew wouldn't be too many. But he had to try. He had to try for them. Try for every single man and woman that had given their lives on this given night. Men and women from the citizens of The Glades to even the local police force that had been stationed here in hopes to prevent this causality from even happening.

A police force that he knew wouldn't leave these people to this fate if they could help it. A fate that they had shared on this night with them.

Faces that he knew he would never see again. Faces like his former partner Lucas Hilton. A man that had volunteered to stay stationed with the dangerous device along with countless other officers rotating between shifts.

A man that he knew had been lost to the blast along with the countless others that had been stationed there in hopes of preventing this disaster. Hoping to disable a device in which had never seen before. A device that had at the end of the day beaten even the city's greatest minds in this battle of wits.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks down towards the newspaper on his desk to read an article about reports of crime sprees rising up letting out a sigh reaching out as he takes a sip of his coffee just as he places his mug down on his desk to see a familiar figure standing in front of his desk slowly Quentin raises up his eyes from his newspaper to glance up at them.

Quentin Lance. A well known police detective. A man known for being a dependable man that could get a job done. Even if it wasn't always by the book.

A man that looked as though he had aged considerably the last couple of months. The once short black hair now gone. Instead a well shaved scalp could be seen.

His once well shaved face now gone. Instead a short stubble could be seen across his face. A very different look to the once highly feared officer.

" Is there something that i can do for you Ms Bertinelli?"

Helena Bertinelli. His current partner. An officer fresh from a transfer just over eight months ago. A respected woman. A woman much like himself in terms of his character.

A woman that often kept to herself and her personal life close to the vest much like himself. A decorated officer with a colorful history much like himself with countless arrests under her watch.

But what separated them was their pasts. Pasts that he was sure to look into once he had learned the true name of his partner. A past that brought many surprises.

Surprises to know she was the daughter of Frank Bertinelli. The once know head of the Bertinelli crime family before he had met his demise a few years back in mysterious circumstances.

Circumstances that he still wasn't sure of. But what he did know was she wasn't bothered one bit by these events. Instead it looked as though she was looking to clean up her family's image into something better.

An image he has been watching with his own very eyes the last couple of months unfold. Unfold as she worked diligently with other officers in hopes of cleaning up the streets of what she called filth. A statement that he was more than glad to agree with and help in any way that he could.

" Have you heard anything from them yet boss?"

" Them? What are you talking about?"

" You're daughter and son in law. It's all over the news. Their back."

Snapping his head back up as he sees Helena giving him the slightest of nods without any hesitation reaching out as he grabs a firm hold of his computer's mouse key and quickly enters into his web browser to bring up a newsfeed just as he watches the feed coming to life suddenly Quentin's eyes widen as he sees a previously recorded scene that had taken place earlier in the day playing across his computer's screen.

A scene that he couldn't believe was truly real. His baby girl. His oldest daughter making some kind of speech in front of a crowd that had been gathered for some sort of event. What he guessed was some sort of political event.

A speech that he couldn't help but listen to with pride. Although deep inside something was troubling him. Something he couldn't quite figure out.

Maybe it was by her appearance. The appearance that she looked as though she had aged a few years these past couple of months.

Her trademark blonde hair she had been seen with was now flowing down her shoulders. Her trademark dresses and business attire that she would often be seen wearing to every social event was now gone.

Instead a simple look of a ripped pair of jeans with a short white shirt displaying a respectable developing six pack could be seen being covered loosely by a black leather jacket.

A look that he had seen once before. But not with the look in her eyes. A look as though she was a caged animal just waiting to strike. A look that he had seen briefly flash through her eyes whenever she truly believed in something when someone else didn't.

The same look that he could see radiating from another's eyes on the feed. The same man that he had seen by his daughter's side for over a year before they had suddenly vanished.

A man whose eyes told a story. The story of a storm raging deep inside. A storm just waiting to be unleashed.

A man whose appearance has also changed slightly. The trademark light brown hair was now slightly longer and in desperate need of a haircut. His once well shaved face now non existent with a growing light brown goatee and beard now seen in it's place.

Appearances that only make him wonder as he continues to watch the feed in silence what had happened to them. Where have they been and what exactly happened to them since they have been gone?

* * *

Keeping her eyes focused forward and her footsteps silent as she continues to follow up a lone figure up a pair of stairs to a familiar floor to only hear a couple of feet just behind her another doing the same keeping a forced smile across her face without breaking her stride slowly Laurel follows after once her former landlord through familiar grounds.

Mr Setoguchi. A quiet and peaceful man married of a family of four. A man that never drew a single complaint from any leaving in his complex. A man that would always look out for the best interests of each and every person living under his roof.

A nice man. Too nice of a man living in this city. These are just some of the thoughts running through Laurel's mind as she continues to follow after they slightly shorter man through the complex towards a familiar apartment at the end of the floor with Oliver following close behind her.

A man that she could only wish would one day get as far away from the city as he could. Not just for himself but for his family as well. A family that was much like himself. So kind to help anyone in need without blinking an eye. A quality not seen anymore.

Coming to an halt as she watches Mr Setoguchi slowly unlocking a familiar sight hearing the sound of the lock being undone snapping out of her thoughts as she watches him enter inside of the apartment without hesitation slowly Laurel follows in after him.

Suddenly as she glances around the apartment before her to see everything that she had left behind well over almost two years ago for a brief second Laurel's eyes widen slightly before they return back to normal.

The same brown couch that she had received from her parents still resting inside of the living room. The same walnut dining table still in the same spot with its chairs placed all around the table. Even what looked to be the very same bedroom bed still inside of her former bedroom.

Turning her attention over towards Mr Setoguchi just as she opens her mouth with a questionable look across her face suddenly Laurel is silenced as he lets out a chuckle with a small smile across his face before she watches him turn to look around the room with pride riddled across his face.

" I didn't have the heart to change anything. Everything is just as you left it. In fact i due believe you are the last occupant of this particular resistance."

" But why? Why would you do this for me?"

" Because you have been more the generous. Not only to me but also to the citizens of the city. And i believe it was do time that the city gave back.

You have done more for the city then i think either of you truly realize. You represent hope that maybe one day this city won't be as dark as it seems.

Besides you are by far my favorite out of every man and woman that has ever rented a room from me."

Suppressing a grin as she sees a smile forming across Mr Setoguchi's face returning the smile just as she sees him turning away glancing over her shoulder to look at Oliver with her eyes focused on him slowly Laurel nods her head.

Returning the nod looking over towards Mr Setoguchi reaching back as he tucks his hand into his back pocket just as he sees him turning to look at him with a questionable look slowly retracting his hand to reveal a wad of bills reaching out Oliver extends the wad out towards Mr Setoguchi.

With his look only deepening gently taking the wad out of Oliver's hand with a flick of his fingers as he unravels the wad to see hundreds of hundred dollar bills in his hands with his eyes going as wide as saucers instantly Mr Setoguchi snaps his head up to look at Laurel to see her staring at him with a ghost smile across her face.

" That should be plenty to cover the entire year and a little extra for everything you've done for me through the years. I only ask for one small favor."

Unable to speak a word as he slowly nods his head to see the smile across Laurel's face vanish into nothing more than a blank look for a brief moment Mr Setoguchi's eyes widen.

" I would like for you to not put our names on the lease. This is only temporary as once we are done taking care of what we need to Oliver and I will be leaving this city for good."

Seeing the stern look across the young woman's face as he nods his head extending his free hand out as he gently drops the apartment key into her outstretched hand without saying a word slowly Mr Setoguchi exits out of the apartment making sure to close the door behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

With every step that she takes feeling a strong gust of wind following all around her causing her long blonde hair to flow freely with the wind ignoring the sound of leather jacket flapping keeping her eyes forward as she looks around her surroundings unable to resist a look of shock forms across a young woman's face.

Shock that couldn't even begin to describe what she is truly feeling inside. Feelings that even she couldn't begin to describe. But what she did know was shock was easily the strongest feeling at the moment.

Shock from seeing the carnage all around her. Even if it was slowly being cleaned up. Carnage that she had briefly heard about a short year ago but didn't look more into.

But now? Now she looks all around her surroundings to find absolutely nothing. No neighborhoods. No more homes needing to be redone and renovated in the hopes of having a new owner.

No more rundown apartment buildings that had been rented out to those that were barely making it by. Old small company stories that had been battling against the bigger names now non existent.

Instead all she could see through the sand clouds that are soaring through the air is nothing. Nothing but ash. Nothing but the memories of what was once The Glades.

Memories she would always cherish. Always cherish the memory of learning to drive using these streets and neighborhoods as her own personal playground. Just like how she had passed down her knowledge to another in what she considered to be the driving lessons from hell.

The memories of walking down these streets invading every single store that she could possible with another happily behind her while she dragged a less than willing occupant inside to only exit out with numerous bags of different kinds of clothing.

Memories that she knew seemed so childish now as she looks around through the clouds of dust thinking only about one thing. Thinking about everyone that had been affected by this tragic event.

All the families that would never be whole again. Every single individual that had been scarred from what had taken place here. Not only physically but mentally as well.

A thought that only makes her briefly close her eyes for a brief second as she unclentches her hand that had seemed to clutch into a tight fist unaware to her knowledge before slowly as she opens her eyes to look to her side a confused look forms across her face when she sees another staring off into the distance.

Turning her head to look where he is looking as she sees some kind of large billboard through the clouds of dust in the distance with her interest only picking up reaching out just as she gently takes Oliver's hand within her own instantly without putting up an resistance keeping her eyes forward Laurel feels herself being lead through the clouds of dust towards the sign.

A sign that seemed so familiar somehow. A sign that she knows she had seen somewhere before. But where.

With each step she takes as she watches the clouds of dust being pushed away to reveal a wide billboard off into the distance that looked as though it could be seen for miles suddenly Laurel comes to a drastic halt bringing Oliver to a stop.

A message across the billboard that instantly makes her snort in disgust as she instantly recognizes the color coating belonging to a certain company. A company that has been n the spotlight of many news articles and magazine articles for years.

The very same company that has experienced some inner turmoil for the last couple of years. Turmoil that had first started with the reported disappearances of it's CEO and his rightful heir. The same heir that had once again rekindled the flames of turmoil within by trying to change the direction of the very company that had already changed into something much different than its former self.

A company that was being viewed as some sort of savior. As some sort of knight in shining armor that would put its resources into helping rebuild what had been lost here. But deep inside she knew this wasn't the case.

This company wasn't doing this out of the goodness of their hearts. They weren't doing this for the citizens that had lost so much on that given night. No this was being done in a way to gain more power.

Power to be able to really take control of the city. Not only through the financial side of things but also in the means of a full takeover. Even if the citizens of the city didn't realize it yet. A means to control each and everyone of their lives.

A sickening thought but a much more sickening thought was to whom was orchestrating the whole thing. A woman that she didn't think could get any lower.

But in her eyes she had. Had gotten so low to the point of taking advantage of the situation in front of her for her own personal gains. Personal gains of gaining even more power. To even go to the point of declaring herself the right person to lead the city.

A statement that has lingered into the hearts of many of the citizens throughout the city. A situation that had sickened her. Not because of the citizens of the city for siding with this rising tyrant.

No she understood why they were following after this shepard as though they were only sheep. She was playing to their weaknesses. She was providing a means to live.

No it was sickening to her knowing truly what this woman really was. She wasn't a savior. She wasn't this loving mother that she has been painted as. No she was in her mind a disgusting woman.

A woman that would take advantage of any situation in the means of helping herself. A woman that always seemed to have the need to control all those around her. Including her very children.

Children that were always monitored. Children that she had a need to contain and think that she knew what was best for them.

A situation that had made her spring into action cutting this tyrant off before even more damage could be done. But a tyrant that was still lurking. A tyrant that she knew had to be stopped before it was too late. Even if it came by her own hands.

The very same feeling that she could feel coming from another. Not just by the grip that he has on her hand as he stares up at the billboard. Not just by the sound of his voice whenever the topic of his mother has come up in conversations. No it was also because of his eyes.

Eyes that tell her so much. Could tell her what he truly was feeling deep inside. Could tell her things when he couldn't say them outloud. The very same that are staring a hole straight through the billboard with the very same emotions that she is currently feeling inside.

Emotions that she could feel the previous day when they had intentionally interrupted an ongoing rally being held for Moira Queen. The same ones that she would often feel whenever her name would even come up. But the strongest is what she is currently feeling radiating from his eyes.

Rage. Pure unadulterated rage. Rage of listening to even more lies being spread. Lies of promises that would be broken. Rage that is only being fueled by a fire deep inside that continues to be dosed with gasoline.

Gasoline dosing up years of pent up anger. Anger of not being able to control his life. Anger from being stranded in unknown territory away from his loved ones facing horrors too horrible to possibly imagine.

Anger that she has seen brief glimpses of from time to time. Glimpses of a man that was ready for war. A man that was willing to put his body on the line in order to feed the beast inside. A man that shows no fear.

But anger that was and would never be directed at her. Something that would often make her smile inside knowing no matter what she would never be on the receiving end. Instead she was the switch.

The switch to extinguish the fire with just the simplest of touches. With the simplest of kisses. A responsibility that she would never take for granted. Never take advantage of knowing fully well he has the same effect on her.

How just by the feeling of his arms wrapped around her could cause her anger to fade away. How gently he touches her skin with such delicaticity as though she is the most precious thing to him could cause her anger to evaporate instantly.

A feeling that she knew he was feeling now as she gently interlocks their fingers together without taking her eyes away from the billboard.

But a feeling that she knew wouldn't last for very long as she looks away from the billboard to look off into the distance to see piles of rubble that is being cleared out by a couple of bulldozers while the designs of a couple of buildings are being brought to life by a couple of construction workers.

Buildings that she instantly knew were the very same ones that were being advertised across the billboard's ad. Buildings that would bring in an new age of lifestyle. And with that lifestyle allow another to gain even more power unaware to every citizen's knowledge.

The promise of living space. A wide spread of condos being developed and created to help house everyone that had been affected by The Undertaking. Condos that would be clean and ready to be moved into once they were finished.

Living space that would provide immediate protection with twenty four hour surveillance. A sense of security in which none that had called The Glades their home had ever experienced before.

But security that would come at a cost. The cost of their freedom. The cost of their free will. Free will that would be stripped away from them once they had called one of the condos their home. If the reports she had read about were any indication.

Reports of it being a gated community with several security features to be added from id cards to even having to surrender any firearms or weapons before entering into the grounds leaving the citizens totally defenseless if something was to happen.

A scene that she would just have to wait and see how it would play out before jumping to any conclusions. But as for now? There was still some exploring that needed to be done.

Snapping out of her thoughts with the slightest of tugs as she slowly takes the lead reaching into jacket pocket just as she glances down at her cellphone to see it already in its GPS mode without any hesitation slowly Laurel leads Oliver away from the billboard and back through the clouds of dust.

With her eyes occasionally glancing down towards her cellphone making sure to follow the route it is providing ignoring the constant gushes of dust that seem to be flowing through the air on this fall afternoon closing her eyes slightly hoping to avoid any from getting into her eyes after a couple of minutes of walking through the clouds suddenly Laurel comes to a stop bringing Oliver along with her as she stares off up ahead at a sight that she had seen a few times in her dreams.

A sight that she never wished she would see in real life. The sight of destroyed buildings being reduced into nothing more than giant piles of scrap metal.

Piles that looked as though they stretched for miles. Sidewalks that have been reduced to craters. Destroyed vehicles that looked as though they had been melted under intense heat.

The very sight she had often seen herself walking down in her dreams. A sight that had become an reality. An reality she wished she could fade away. But she couldn't.

Glancing over towards Laurel's face as he sees her looking around their surroundings masking up the emotions she is feeling inside behind a blank look giving her hand the gentlest of squeezes slowly moving forward Oliver makes his way forward not feeling any resistance coming from her.

Taking a good hard look around his surroundings as he takes in the scene before him feeling nothing but a mixture of emotions from anger to guilt inside just as he leads Laurel around a large pile of burnt metal instantly as he sees a small monument in the center of what was once The Glades coming to a drastic halt a look of interest comes briefly across Oliver's face before it instantly vanishes with a blink of an eye as he resumes his march not catching the curious look briefly across Laurel's face.

Curiosity that quickly starts to bubble up to the surface once again as she inches ever so closer to the monument before just mere seconds later as she comes to a stop a couple of feet away from the monument to see it resembling the vietnam memorial instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 **To all those that lost their lives be forever remembered….**

A monument that instantly makes her feel as though she had the wind knocked out of her. Not by the monument itself. But instead of every single name she sees inscribed on the memorial. Line after line of names that stretch out across the entire monument.

Some names that she instantly recognize as she glances across the monument. Names such as Felicity Smoak. A tech specialize working at Queen Consolidated that she had met briefly.

Names such as Lucas Hilton. Her father's former partner. A man that she had looked up to as a second father figure.

But a man that had been lost. Just like so many others. Just like so many innocent lives that never knew what hit them before it was too late.

The very same names that Oliver stares at with a look of shock across his face as he remains glued to his spot while out of the corner of his eye slowly Laurel moves all around the monument grazing her fingers across the smooth granite wall before them.

Shock from every single name that he sees across the granite wall. Names that go along with the faces that he has seen often in his dreams. Dreams about families walking down a sidewalk before they would instantly disappear within a flash.

Dreams of watching Laurel inside of a park pushing a blonde haired boy no older than three on a swing set before instantly the sky lights up and the sound of her screams is heard echoing through the air.

Horrifying dreams that he has often had ever since he had seen the reports of what exactly happened that night. A night he would forever remember. Forever remember as the night his life had been turned upside down. A night that would change him forever.

Skimming through the countless names that he sees closing his eyes briefly as the sound of countless screams start to echo throughout his mind reaching out as he gently places his hand against the granite wall to stare into his reflection taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver bows his head down as he closes his eyes.

" I'm sorry."

Taking slow and steady breathes as he hears nothing but the sound of gust of wind soaring through the air suddenly as he feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around him from behind that he instantly knew who they belonged to without opening his eyes reaching down gently Oliver covers their hand with his own.

* * *

 **Crack! Crack….**

 **Throwing caution into the wind with a clear mind keeping her eyes focused on her opponent in front of her as she flips back a wave of her sweaty blonde hair over her shoulder that seems to shine from the light radiating from above adjusting her grip around the handmade wooden staff in her hands without any hesitation bursting from her spot with her eyes focused on her opponent's face with blazing speed Laurel sends a high staff strike intended for her opponent's head to only feel her staff striking against another.**

 **Whirling the staff around as she sends a low strike down that hits nothing but her opponent's own without any hesitation as she rears back to deliver a well placed kick to her opponent's stomach causing them to stumble back a few feet without giving them a chance to react Laurel sends a sweeping low strike indeed to knock their feet out from under them.**

 **Seeing the sweep coming instantly as he leaps up into the air over towards Laurel with his right knee raised up high suddenly as he feels Laurel blocking his attack with her wooden staff causing his knee to strike against the staff with tremendous force just as he sees her stumbling back from the force with her staff clearly broken Oliver quickly has to duck his head from an incoming strike.**

 **Spinning around as she gets into a fighting stance wielding a half of her broken staff in each of her hands instantly as she sees Oliver throwing a high staff strike of his own in her direction reaching up Laurel quickly blocks the staff strike causing the loud crack of wood striking wood to echo through the quiet river setting they had decided to train at on this given day.**

 **A situation that could be found happening for a couple of hours each and every day. Days of intense training occurring between two individuals looking to better the other.**

 **Training that slowly but surely has started to pay off. Pay off in the terms of their physical states. States that looked as though they could fit for hours. Could fight without ever being winded.**

 **Could fight without allowing their emotions to control them. Something that each were still fighting to achieve. But progress that was being made.**

 **Just like their techniques. Techniques that were drastically improving. Improving from being one dimensional to becoming a complete fighter. To not always be on the offensive leaving themselves clean for an attack but to be able to defend themselves.**

 **Defend themselves against any weapon that would be pulled on them. Defend themselves in any situation that they might find themselves in. Situations from being outnumbered to even being injured.**

 **With lighting fast speed as he blocks a low counter strike being dished out by Laurel keeping his eyes focused on her leaping back as he sees Laurel charging forward at him gripping his staff tightly instantly Oliver throws his staff up to block a high strike by Laurel followed by another.**

 **Keeping her feet planted and her eyes forward rearing back as though as if she was a windmill as she sends strike after strike in Oliver's direction to feel nothing but her staff remains striking his own with tremendous force in a sudden move releasing her staff remains taking a page out of his own book bursting from her spot Laurel sends a high knee strike directly into the middle of Oliver's own causing the staff to instantly snap in half.**

 **Stumbling a few feet back discarding the staff remains in his hands off to the side snapping his hands up as he blocks an incoming high kick without giving her any chance to react with lightning fast speed Oliver kicks Laurel's leg out from under her.**

 **Feeling herself leaving her feet as she waits for the impact of her back to hit the dirt ground suddenly as she feels a pair of arms catching her snapping open her eyes a brief smile comes across Laurel's face as she looks up to see Oliver smiling down at her.**

 **Keeping the smile across his face leaning down as he presses his lips gently to her own to feel her hands automatically wrapping around the back of his neck just as he gets lost into the kiss Oliver opens his eyes when he feels Laurel breaking off the kiss.**

" **I almost had you that time."**

 **Letting out a chuckle as he nods his head slowly Oliver rises up to his feet bringing Laurel up with him.**

" **But almost doesn't count."**

 **Staring directly into his eyes as she sees Oliver's lips curling up into a grin letting out a huff unable to keep her lips from curling up into a smile shaking her head gently Laurel wiggles herself from his embrace to make her way to stand by the edge of the river's shore.**

" **I'll end up beating you one day."**

" **But you already have pretty bird. I have no problem admitting that while i may have the advantage in terms of unarmed combat when it comes to weapons you are superior."**

" **And if i don't have a staff in my hands i'm defenseless. I'm nothing without it. Sure i can handle myself if it's just another street thug without needing to use my staff but against someone that has combat training?**

 **I don't stand much of a chance."**

 **Shaking his head as he hears Laurel letting out a sigh slowly moving from his spot reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her from behind.**

" **You're being too hard on yourself. You're much better than you are giving yourself credit for."**

 **Letting out a sigh reaching down as she gently interlocks their fingers together Laurel can't help but smile at their reflections in the water.**

" **You really think so?"**

" **I know so. If i didn't have years of training already under my belt, I can honestly say that you would get the better of me quite easily. You still do.**

 **You also have to remember winning a battle doesn't always involve having to have the most skill. It involves outsmarting your opponent."**

" **When did you get so wise?"**

 **Shrugging his shoulders leaning down gently Oliver kisses the side of Laurel's neck before he looks back down towards their reflections.**

" **I guess you're starting to rub off on me."**

 **With her smile only widening shaking her head leaning back gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before slowly Laurel wiggles gently out of his embrace.**

 **Taking a couple of steps forward as she puts some distance between them glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver staring at her with an interested look suppressing a smile instantly Laurel snaps around and slowly gets into a fighting stance.**

" **Again and this time no holding back."**

 **Letting out a chuckle as he nods his head slowly without taking his eyes away from Laurel's own slowly Oliver gets into a fighting stance.**

* * *

Feeling a hand tightly covering her mouth suppressing her screams despite her best efforts as she looks down in horror as her boyfriend lays down barely consis on the ground with blood noticeably pouring out of his mouth to the cold ground below as a group of hooded figures take turns kicking at his rib cage while a few others look on with smirks and grins across their faces a lone brunette girl looks at the scene with hot tears trickling down her cheeks.

Tears that keep trickling down from her bloodshot red eyes as she listens on to their attackers taunting them while her boyfriend lays defenseless to the never ending onslaught of kicks and punches being delivered his way.

A situation that she still couldn't believe they had found themselves in. A situation that she never saw coming. But in the back of her mind she knew this could happen. Knew that this came with the risk of lurking out over here at night.

Something that she had often did for so many months. So many painful months when the pain was to much to bare needing her to have her release. The release of a drug that has somehow found its way back into the city.

Get her release off of Vertigo. An act that she would have been disgusted with herself for so many months ago. But now? Now she needed it. Now she craved it.

Craved the feeling of not feeling anything. Craved how it made her feel. Craved how the pain would stop. Even if it was for a short period of time.

A release that has all started once she had woken up inside of an hospital room. A moment she would never forget. Never forget the moment her life had been turned upside down.

A moment that seemed to stop time all around her as a bombshell had been dropped on her. The bombshell of what had happened as she was driving home through The Glades.

The bombshell of a explosion taking place that had completely destroyed The Glades. An explosion that she had barely escaped from along with her boyfriend. An explosion that her family was less fortune to escape.

Family that she would never get to see ever again. Never get to see their smiling faces again. Never get to feel one of her mother's heart warming hugs. Never get to talk to her younger sister again.

A moment of realization that has made her burst into tears so many times over the past couple of months. Months that were too painful to bare. But months that had instantly started to get better thanks to a small drug.

A drug that her boyfriend had been experimenting with along with their friends for a while. An addiction that had quickly become her own. An addiction she had been disgusted with herself at first the moment she felt the effects of the drug running through her veins.

But disgust that had quickly died down with every dose that had coursed through her veins. An addiction that would lead to this every single week. Lead to her being lead through the shadows of the night by her boyfriend to his supplier through some of the ruffer neighborhoods left standing.

Neighborhoods had would often have her staying close to her boyfriend's side once she had caught the stares of nearby men that would always send a chill up her spine. The very same chill she had felt on this night but decided to ignore.

A big mistake on her part. A mistake that has lead to this. Lead to her being left defenseless as the same eyes that had been lurking at her from afar are now staring at her with lust filled eyes. Eyes that instantly terrifies her as she knows what their intentions were for her on this night.

Keeping her eyes focused on her boyfriend hoping to catch the attention of a wander as she lets out an ear piercing scream to only hear her scream being muffled from the hand covering her mouth instantly as she feels the man's grip around her waist tightening from behind without a second thought in a sudden move rearing back the brunette bites down hard on the thug's hand causing her to hear him letting out a scream before instantly she feels herself being flung into the side of a nearby dumpster with tremendous force.

Suppressing a scream as she feels a cut opening up on her side from hitting the corner of the dumpster gently covering her wound looking up as she sees a couple of the hooded figures slowly making their way over towards her stumbling back slowly the brunette shakes her head.

" Please! Please stop!"

Instantly as she feels right arm being roughly grabbed with a jerk as she is pulled roughly to her feet without having any chance to react the brunette snaps her head to the side when she feels a backhanded strike landing clean against her cheek before mere seconds later as she feels herself being thrown chest first into the dumpster with force suddenly the brunette's eyes widen when she hears the sound of her belt buckle being undone.

" Please…."

" Shut up whore or i'll gut you here along with your boyfriend!"

Suddenly with a tug as she feels her jeans being tugged down to her knees feeling her tears intensifying snapping her eyes shut the brunette buries her face into the dumpster.

Licking his lips as he looks down to see the young woman in front of him trembling in fear glancing over his shoulder as he sees his friends looking towards the scene with smirks across their faces with a smirk of his own reaching down slowly the hooded figure starts to undo his belt buckle.

Rearing back as he gives the young woman's ass a swat causing him to see no reaction coming from the girl shaking his head reaching down as he grabs a hold of the straps of her white panties suddenly the man comes to a stop as the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him turning his head to look towards the other end of the alleyway as he glances through the darkness seeing nothing but glimpses of the fall moonlight hitting a few areas of the walls unaware to his knowledge his friends look on with confusion.

" Are you going to do it or not?"

Ignoring his friend's call as he lets go of the young woman's pantie's straps staring into the darkness just as he is about to turn his head back towards the girl instantly before he has a chance to react the man's world goes completely black when an arrow comes soaring through the darkness.

Instantly as he watches his friend's lifeless body flop down to the ground in a heap causing the sound of a sickening snap to echo throughout the air rearing back just as he scrambles to grab a hidden knife from the back of his pants suddenly just as he hears the sound of a low whistle echoing through the air the man's world goes black when he feels a sharp object piercing through his hood and into his chest with tremendous force.

Trembling in fear as she hears the sound of screams echoing through the air remaining glue to her spot as she keeps her eyes tightly shut to hear the sound the bodies falling all around her just as her body starts to shake viciously peaking her eyes open suddenly the brunette's eyes snap open when she sees her attackers laying motionless on the ground with each sporting an arrow sticking through different parts of their bodies.

Glancing all around her as she looks down to see each and everyone of her attackers staring up at her with lifeless eyes slowly backing up from the scene reaching down as she pulls up her pants suddenly the brunette comes to a drastic halt when she feels a pair of eyes watching her.

With her body trembling in fear turning her head to look over her shoulder as she sees a figure dressed in an emerald hoodie staring directly at her with an arrow cock while a blonde haired woman stands by his side just as she releases a breathe instantly the young woman stumbles back when she sees the archer lowering down his bow.

Keeping her eyes focused on him as she sees him turning his attention towards the blonde haired woman by his side snapping her head back forward as she looks back over towards her boyfriend to see his chest rising and falling just as she turns her head to look back at her saviors suddenly the brunette's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees them nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tragedy strikes Starling City….Night of horror continues to haunt Starling City….**

Headlines that have been read by many. Headlines that couldn't begin to describe extreme turmoil that was starting to suffocate the city. A city that had once been one of the crown jewels in the entire world for many years.

But now? Now it wasn't seen that way. Now it wasn't seen as a crown jewel. Now it wasn't seen as a place where opportunities were waiting to be taken by all those with the courage to do so.

The very same courage that has been lacking for years. No now it was seen as nothing more than a wasteland. A place for all those that were looking for a death sentence to call their home.

A death sentence that has claimed so many lives. So many innocent lives. Civilians that didn't deserve to be punished. Didn't deserve this fate.

A fate many others before them had met. The fate of being lost to the city. Whether it was from a shooting to even more sickening ways that would make another's stomach turn.

The very same wasteland that has only been revealed to everyone around the world over the last couple of months as though a wool was snatched off from everyone's eyes. A wool that used to show the city as a powerhouse.

But wool that was so deceiving. Wool that truly had hidden what the city truly was. It wasn't a city that presented so many opportunities. No instead it was the opposite. It was a city that had already been taken over.

Had already been taken over with a clear pecking order that would always be followed. A pecking order that refused to give in. Refused to allow change to occur whether it disguised in so many deceiving forms.

Forms such as bribes taking place to all those that would provide roadblocks to their goals. Bribes that held so much power within the power structure of the city. Power over every single official that had a say. A say that would not be their own but another's.

But for some others it was different. Some others were issued a different kind of bribe. Bribes with deadly consequences if orders were not followed. Consequences from one being physically injured whether it was mentally by threats of their loved ones being hurt to even themselves being delivered a physical message.

A tactic that has become most popular in the minds of anyone that held any sort of power inside of the city for years. The same tactic that could still be felt taking place behind the scenes by anyone that would dare to take a peek behind the curtains in the city's time of need.

Curtains another individual had no problem taking a peek behind. Had no problem tearing down the curtain revealing who is truly the enemies of the city. Had no problem revealing who is truly is the city's cancer. A cancer that desperately needed to be removed before it was too late.

If it was even possible anyways. The very same individual that has only returned back to the city recently along with another. A blonde haired woman that has had everything that the city could throw at her and still come out the other side even stronger than what she once was before.

Come back even smarter and wiser then she ever was before. Come back with a sense of understanding about how those that pray on the weak truly think.

The very same woman that can be found sitting inside of her former apartment looking down at her laptop screen reading countless articles one after another as she awaits for her companion to return. Articles that each told a story.

Articles that with each paragraph she reads gives her an even better understanding at what has happened in the past year. A year that although was painfully long for her was also just as long for the citizens of the city.

A year filled with so many ups and downs. A year filled with so much pain. Pain that all started on that fateful night. A night where so many lives had been touched. And not in anyway a good way. Instead that had been tainted.

Been tainted once the explosion had occurred. The same explosion that had cost the city so many lives. Had cost the city so much money in their efforts to clean up the aftermath. An aftermath nobody had seen coming.

The aftermath of what was once known as The Glades being destroyed. A part of the city that once had been inhabited by the lower class of the city now reduced to nothing but rumble making it unhabitable.

Rumble that is still being cleared away in hopes of rebuilding the city and bringing the city back to its former glory in some eyes. Glory she wasn't too sure that city even had to begin with. Wasn't too sure if it even deserved the chance.

Especially from everything that she continues to read. Continues to read article after article dialoguing a timeline of everything that has happened for the past year. Dialoguing the city wide panic that had occurred through the city.

Dialogued how the men and women in power had attempted to calm down their citizens in hopes of avoiding another tragedy from happening. A tragedy that was so fresh on everyone's minds that left so many opportunities for others to rise up and pick up the scraps right from underneath their noses.

Others that decided now was the time to take over the city and mold it to their own image. An image that was quickly taking shape. But this time the face of evil had two faces.

Evil that has quickly corrupted the city once again engulfing the city into total darkness. Engulfed a sheet of fear across the citizen's eyes causing them to look for another to save them once again. To look for someone to spring a shred of hope back into their lives.

Hope that was being feed to them out of another's hand. Feed to them by their true enemy. Feed to them by the one that truly could only be considered as corrupted. Someone that is truly corrupted and corrupts everything that she touches in her eyes.

A woman that has only brought pain to so many people's lives. Including their own. They just didn't know it.

The very same woman that has somehow wormed her way into their hearts. Wormed her way in promising change. Promising them a new way of life. A way of life that they didn't know would come with a price.

And the price was simple. The price was power. The price was their freedom. The price was their very lives. The same lives she has already played with on numerous occasions.

Lives she continues to play around with as though she is their puppertier. A thought that instantly sickens her to her core. A thought that only makes her anger deepen with every passing second.

Anger that has always been known and felt by all those in the area whenever they were in the same room together. Whenever they ever she shared a small conversation with her or even made eye contact with each other.

The same anger she could feel powering every single punch and kick that she had ever thrown as though it was an never ending energy source.

An energy source filled with so much rage. Filled with so much desire. Filled with vengeance.

The very same look that could be seen in her eyes as she reads through an article that has instantly peaked her interest. An article describing of a new face of evil that had risen up in the city.

The face of a man in which the city had never seen before. A man whose tactics are just as brutal as her enemies. Only this time his tactics were different. This time the enemy was nothing short of a mad man.

A man that was turning the entire city into his own personal playground. A man that in the short time of three months had already created an army. An army molded to his own vision. The vision of a total takeover of the city using his ideas as a blueprint of what was to come.

Not to in hopes of making the city better. Not in the hopes of gaining favors from all those lurking in the shadows. No it was for absolute power. For absolute control of the city. Power that was being sought out by another.

A situation that she knew would one day cause these two powerhouses to collide to achieve their ultimate goals. To achieve ultimate power. But only she was using the weakness being presented to her by the citizens of the city.

Manipulating and fear. Two tactics that would one day lead to these two faces colliding. Whether it was behind the scenes in the shadows where no witnesses of the struggle would be seen to even the front lines in broad daylight.

Faces of evil that needed to be stopped. Faces of evil that didn't deserve second chances. Didn't deserve to be set free. Didn't deserve to see the light of day.

They needed to be punished. They all deserved to be punished.

Hearing the familiar sound of quiet footsteps approaching from behind snapping out of her thoughts glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver making his way over towards her from the kitchen with a coffee mug filled with freshly made coffee in each of his hands feeling her lips curling up into a smile looking back forward gently Laurel takes her laptop off her lap and places it down on a nearby table just as she feels the weight on the couch shifting to accumulate his weight.

With a smile forming across his own face extending out his hand as he feels Laurel gently taking the mug out of his hand to only let out a happy moan as her lips touch the mug instantly suppressing a chuckle slowly Oliver takes a sip out of his own mug.

" Thank you. I needed that."

Nodding his head slightly reaching out gently placing his coffee mug down next to the laptop on the coffee table just as he sees Laurel taking another sip from her mug slowly reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arm around her shoulders with a smile creeping up on his face before slowly as he feels her scooting closer to him on the couch gently Oliver pulls her into his side.

Cupping her coffee mug in both of her hands letting out a sigh gently laying her head down on his shoulder with her smile slowly evaporating looking off into the distance slowly Laurel shakes her head unaware that Oliver is looking down towards her with a raised eyebrow.

" It's much worse than we originally thought it would be. I didn't think that so much would change within the year that we were gone. But i was wrong."

" How so pretty bird? What else has changed since we've been gone? Besides the fact that somehow my mother has gained even more power than she had before since we've been gone."

" Too much. It's not just her gaining power behind the scenes anymore without anybody noticing. Now it's different. Now she has complete control over the citizens of the city.

I've been reading everything that i can get my hands on about what has happened while we were away. And what i've found is disturbing.

She's gained so much power in just a short amount of time with the promises of helping clean up and make the city safer for each and every one of them. Promises that we know she won't keep.

Here take a look yourself. This is the latest article that i could find detailing what her plan is for rebuilding The Glades."

Reaching out gently taking her laptop in her hand slowly Laurel rests the laptop down onto Oliver's lap before slowly as she sees Oliver flipping open the laptop to have the screen light up in its web browser gently Laurel rests her head back down on his shoulder as she looks down towards the screen.

" This plan of her's to rebuild The Glades isn't about providing the citizens a safe place to live. It's about gaining absolute control over their lives.

Everything that is being promised to be provided to them. The condos that are being built up with all of these security measures. The Glades being rebuilt into an affordable living environment for the city's lower and middle class.

She has the citizens eating out of the palm of her hands. After The Undertaking the moment that every single citizen in the city started to panic she swooped in and has been playing them all ever sense.

But she's not the only one. Here take a look at this."

Reaching out as she gently moves her finger across the laptop's mouse pad to only tap her finger down mere seconds later bringing up another article across the screen leaning back without taking her eyes away from the screen gently Laurel rests her head back down on Oliver's shoulder.

" His name is Danny Brickwell or known as on the streets according to this anyways as Brick. He's a mob boss that appeared in the city shortly after The Undertaking and has been slowly taking over the city one block at a time.

From what i've read he's nothing short than insane. It hasn't been proven yet but there have been numerous case files of men and women that had been beaten to death being linked to him through the last couple of months.

And most of the details were unpleasant. Apparently this man likes to use his fists to pumble people to death. Even his men if they dared cross him."

Letting out a sigh as he shakes his head reaching up gently Oliver rubs his forehead with his free hand unaware that Laurel is looking up at him with concern.

" So we have two battles to fight then."

Nodding her head reaching out gently Laurel takes Oliver's free hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze causing him to look down towards her.

" It seems so. But we shouldn't concern ourselves about him. We can take care of him as though he is nothing more than a common criminal.

What we need to concern ourselves with is how to deal with your mother. I knew that she would have used The Undertaking to gain some more power but i never anticipated this.

She has the city playing right into her hands and i think it is time that we take the city back."

* * *

 **Feeling drops of sweat dripping down his bare chest ignoring the grind of his muscles getting weaker and weaker by the second keeping his eyes focused up above with an intense look across his face rearing back using everything that he has left pulling himself up to have his chin rest against the tree branch that he holding onto with a death grip without a second thought slowly Oliver lowers himself down slightly to repeat the chin up as the sound of wood striking wood echoes from down below.**

 **Keeping her eyes focused in on her target rearing back as she sends wave after wave of staff strikes against a nearby tree trunk sending pieces of the tree's bark to go scattering across the area with each and every thrust she takes ignoring the vibrations she is feeling coming from her wooden staff twirling around without any delay rearing back as she sends a vicious strike against the tree trunk that would shatter bones upon impact causing the tree to shake coming to a complete stop slowly Laurel looks up.**

 **Looking down from his spot as he sees Laurel smiling up towards him unable to suppress it as he feels his lips curling up into a smile lowering himself down slowly Oliver starts to climb down from the tree as he sees Laurel out of the corner of his eye resting her staff down at the edge of their training ground.**

 **Feeling a few droplets of sweat trickling down from her forehead to the dirt below reaching up as she wipes the sweat away with the sleeve of her soaking wet white shirt to hear the sound of a pair of feet silenting landing on the ground a couple of feet away with a grin forming across her face slowly reaching down Laurel grabs a firm hold of the bottom of her tucked up white shirt.**

 **Dropping down from the tree with a smile across his face reaching up as he swipes the sweat that is threatening to fall from his soaked forehead just as he looks up towards Laurel suddenly Oliver comes to a complete stop when he sees Laurel taking off her shirt leaving him the sight of her bare back.**

 **Discarding her soaking wet shirt to the side reaching down with a flick of her fingers undoing the button on her shorts without any hesitation leaning down as she slowly wiggles out of her shorts revealing her bare ass for the whole world to see within moments as she kicks the shorts over to the side and glances over her shoulder to see Oliver staring directly at her with a slightly open jaw giving him a wink slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the river shore making sure to sway her hips back and forth while she suppresses the wide smile that is threatening to break out across her face.**

 **Unable to keep his eyes away from her retreating form slowly snapping out of his thoughts reaching down as he grabs a hold of the side of his shorts to only hear the sound of a splash coming from the water nearby looking over towards the sound as he sees Laurel slowly emerging out from the water with her hair completely wet as trails of water go trailing down her breasts all the way down her naked body without any hesitation tugging off his shorts with a flick of his wrist Oliver discards his shorts off to the side.**

 **Throwing back her hair as she hears the sound of a splash coming from nearby opening her eyes slowly looking over towards the river shore as she sees Oliver slowly swimming towards her from underneath the water taking a deep breathe instantly Laurel submerges underneath the water and swims over towards him before within moments as she closes the distance between them reaching out gently Laurel wraps her arms around the back of his neck as she feels his arms wrapping around her waist.**

 **Without any hesitation leaning forward as she presses her lips gently to his own to only feel his grip around her waist tightening feeling her lips curling up into a smile without giving him a chance to react leaping up Laurel wraps her legs around Oliver's waist causing her to feel his hands instantly leaving her waist to only return a moment later grasping each of her ass cheeks.**

 **Feeling her tongue slowly licking at his lips requesting access without a second thought slightly opening his mouth as he feels her tongue plunging inside causing him to give her ass cheeks a firm squeeze without opening his eyes just as he feels Laurel deepening the kiss slowly Oliver swims up towards the surface.**

 **Hearing the sound of her head emerging out from the water in a silent splash without opening her eyes as she brings Oliver's head closer to her own causing her erected nipples to touch against his bare chest just as she feels his tongue starting to massage her own suddenly without having a chance to react letting out a moan a small smile forms across Laurel's face as she feels Oliver entering inside of her.**

 **Tightening her grip around his waist pulling back from the kiss as she feels Oliver starting to get into a rythum burying her head down into his shoulder unable to resist slowly Laurel starts to leave a trail of kisses up his neck as she suppresses a few moans from coming out.**

 **Hearing the slightest whimper of a moan escaping her lips without missing a beat as he continues to enter in and out of her at a slow pace turning his head as he captures her lips with his own once again without any hesitation Oliver starts to quicken the pace causing him to hear Laurel letting out a loud moan that vibrates through his mouth.**

 **Battling for control as she brings his head closer allowing her to deepen the kiss just as she starts to explore the inside of his mouth with her tongue in a sudden move Laurel breaks off the kiss to snap her head back.**

 **Feeling her head gently resting down on his shoulder as he feels her body shaking against his own while her grip around his waist tightens leaning forward gently Oliver rests his head against Laurel's own as he holds her in complete silence before a few minutes later as he feels her grip around his waist loosening and her head turning slowly Oliver leans back to see Laurel staring down towards him with a small smile across her face.**

 **A smile that could also be seen radiating from her green eyes. Eyes that could always read him like an open book. Eyes that could always tell him everything. Tell him whenever she was happy or upset. Always tell him what he should do whenever he started to doubt himself.**

 **Eyes that he could always just stare hours into feeling content. But eyes that have for some time been missing something. Been missing this. This feeling of being happy. A feeling that he knew would take her time to regain. Just like it would take time for himself.**

 **Time that right now was on their side as their stay on the island continues just getting lost with each other. A situation that he never got to experience with her before. Never got to experience with the real Laurel Lance.**

 **His blonde goddess in human form. A goddess that has challenged him to get even better at his craft. Challenged him to fight against his demons. The very same demons that were still lurking on the island just waiting to be engaged once again by another's eyes.**

 **But as for some others? Some others had been extinguished. Had been extinguished thanks to his light. His beacon of light. His goddess.**

 **The very same goddess that he was lucky to call his own. The very same goddess that has chosen him so long ago and helped bring out the very best in him. The same goddess that looks down towards him with nothing but happiness.**

 **Without breaking off eye contact leaning forward gently as she rests her forehead against his own to only slowly start to thread her fingers gently through his wet hair causing him to close his eyes feeling her smile widening leaning down as she gently starts to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and towards his shoulder to only come to a stop at a scar on his shoulder feeling his body starting to stir leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips down on his scar.**

 **Tightening his hold around her as he feels her leaving a small trail of kisses across each and every scar that can be seen across above the water closing his eyes just as he feels a hand gently being placed on his cheek slowly Oliver opens his eyes to see Laurel staring directly at him.**

" **I want you to show me."**

 **Staring deep into her eyes as he sees her pleading with him to say yes closing his eyes slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe.**

" **Are you…."**

" **I'm sure. I need to see."**

* * *

With his eyes firmly focused in on his cellphone on top of his desk as he taps his finger nervously on the edge of his desk completely ignoring everything that is going on around him reaching out as he grabs a hold of his coffee cup and proceeds to take a sip to find that cup completely empty.

Letting out a sigh turning in his seat with a flick of his wrist as he sends his empty cup down into his cluttered trash can reaching up slowly Quentin rubs his tired eyes before slowly just as he turns back forward suddenly Quentin jumps up in surprise in his chair when he sees Laurel standing at the other end of his desk staring down at him with a blank look across her face while Oliver stands behind her with the same look.

A blank look that he had seen some many times before. A look that often told him when she was mad or upset about something. But this time it was different. This time there was something else there.

Something he never quite felt coming from her before. A feeling of disdain. A feeling of being looked down on as though he was nothing more than a piece of gum sticking to the bottom of her shoe.

A feeling that he had felt once before well over a year ago. The same feeling that he can feel right now radiating from her eyes. Eyes that he knew could disarm him without saying a single word within a flash.

The same eyes that are bearing down at him right now without blinking. Without showing no remorse or fear. Eyes that were troubling him deeply.

" Laurel? Is that you?"

Smelling a familiar odor of booze on his breathe wrinkling her nose in disgust slightly shaking her head reaching out without taking her eyes away from him for a single second grabbing a hold of the end of the desk slowly Laurel leans forward across the desk towards Quentin.

" Is that all that you have to say to me?"

Taking a sniff as the scent of alcohol gets stronger by the second as she gets closer to him pulling her head back as a look of disgust comes across her face slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Some things never change or better yet some people never change."

Glancing over her shoulder as he sees Oliver coming to a stop by Laurel's side to place a hand gently on her shoulder causing her facial features to soften instantly upon touch for a brief second just as he turns his head and is about to respond Quentin snaps his mouth shut when he sees Laurel slowly crossing her arms over her chest.

" And just for the record my name is Dinah. Now that we have been reacquainted has there been any progress with what was given to you?"

Keeping her eyes focused on his face as she watches him break off eye contact from her and slowly start to shift in his seat with her facial features hardening slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" It's complicated…."

" Well then uncomplicate it for me because from where i'm standing you don't have a leg to stand on. It's been over a year and not a single arrest has been made involving what had taken place that night.

And i want to know right now why that is the case. Especially since you were given evidence showing that she was clearly involved in what happened."

Leaning back in his chair as he locks eyes with Laurel once again to see her facial features not wavering letting out a sigh slowly Quentin shakes his head.

" Let it go."

" Excuse me?"

" I said…."

" I know exactly what you said. What do you mean let it go?"

Just as he is about to respond hearing the sound of a pair of feet stopping just behind him glancing over his shoulder as he sees Helena glancing back and forth between the occupants at his desk slowly Quentin forces a smile across his face as he sees her turning her attention over towards him.

" Is everything okay over here boss?"

Glancing up over towards Laurel for a split second as she sees her eyeballing her suspiciously suppressing a glare slowly Helena turns her attention back down towards Quentin to see him nodding his head slightly.

" Yeah. everything is fine. Helena, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Laurel. Laurel meet Helena Bertinelli."

Forcing a smile across her face as she nods her head slowly Helena extends her hand out towards Laurel to only watch as she looks down towards her hand for a brief second before she turns her sights at her face.

" Bertinelli? As in one of Gotham City's known mafia families Bertinelli?"

" That's right? Do you have a problem with that?"

" Me? No i'm just surprised that the Starling City police force was so desperate that they'll give anyone a badge just so they have a fresh body in their ranks. Even to the likes of a known mob daughter like yourself."

" Laurel!?"

In a sudden motion snapping her head away from Helena as an intense glare forms across her face instantly Laurel sets her sights on Quentin.

" I've already told you. Laurel Lance is dead. My name is Dinah and you still haven't answered my question yet."

" Maybe we should discuss this later?"

" Really because i think now is the perfect time. You've had over a year and i want to know what you achieved in that time because from where i'm standing, I haven't seen any arrests being made.

Instead all that i see is a man that has decided to drown himself in his sorrows each and every night with whisky other than doing his job."

Glancing back and forth between the Lances as she sees them locked in an intense stare down feeling a bit uneasy slowly Helena retracts her hand and looks over towards Quentin.

" I'll see you later boss."

Keeping her eyes focused on Helena as she watches her slowly retreating to the other side of the station until she is out of sight slowly Laurel turns her sights back on Quentin to hear him letting out a sigh.

" These things take time. You know that."

" Time that you've been given a fair amount already. It's been over a year already. How much more time could you possibly need?

We've handed you every shred of evidence that we've found over to you on a silver platter. So this only makes me wonder if you truly are one of the cops that haven't been corrupted or just an incompetent one."

Without giving him a chance to react turning on her heels as she feels Oliver wrapping his arm around her shoulders giving him a brief smile slowly Laurel leads him out of the room as Quentin stares at their retreating backs.

* * *

 **Keeping her eyes focused on the dirt path in front of her feeling her hand firmly in his own as she allows herself to be slowly lead through the woods hearing only the sound of sticks and twigs crunching beneath their boots feeling a mixture of emotions bottling up inside of her slowly just as she steps over a large rock suddenly Laurel comes to a drastic halt and looks up towards Oliver when she feels him coming to a stop.**

 **Looking up towards his face as she sees his eyes glued forward slowly following his eyes as she looks through the treeline to see a small cave opening just ahead that is being covered up by a couple of loose tree branches just as she takes a step forward suddenly Laurel is brought to a stop when she feels resistance coming from Oliver.**

 **Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel staring at him with a confused look feeling his lips curling up into a grin kneeling down gently taking a rock into his free hand with a flick of his wrist Oliver sends the rock soaring through the air.**

 **Suddenly as she sees the rock hitting the ground a good distance away to only have the ground spring up instantly revealing a good sized net hovering over the middle of two nearby trees with her eyes going wide slowly Laurel looks back over towards Oliver.**

" **It's always good to lay a few traps down for safety precautions."**

 **Unable to say a single word as she nods her head feeling her hand being gently squeezed followed by a slight tug slowly Laurel feels herself being lead forward through the treeline by Oliver in a criss cross pattern.**

 **Making sure to do exactly as he does keeping her eyes focused in on his feet as she sees numerous trip wires on the ground perfectly camouflaged suppressing a grin slowly Laurel shakes her head.**

" **I married Rambo."**

 **Letting out a chuckle as a small smile forms across his face shaking his head slowly Oliver leads Laurel out into the opening before slowly as the cave's opening comes into clear view the smile across his face vanishes.**

 **Seeing the drastic change in his facial features as she gives his hand a gentle squeeze quietly Laurel listens is as Oliver takes a deep breathe.**

" **This is where it all started. After Yao Fei shot me, I woke up in there. That net that you just saw. It's the very same one that i ended up getting tangled in when i tried to escape from him."**

 **Shaking his head as he feels his hand being gently squeezed returning the gesture taking a deep breathe with a slight tug slowly Oliver leads Laurel over towards the opening before just as they near the opening releasing her hand rearing back Oliver takes out a knife from his back pocket.**

 **Making sure to be as quiet as possible reaching out as he slowly moves the tree branches off to the side of the opening and takes a peek inside to see nothing in sight making sure to closely listen in to any sound coming from the cave slowly moving forward Oliver emerges into the cave with his knife ready as Laurel follows a couple of feet behind him.**

 **Keeping his eyes forward silently moving through the cave as he looks down from the opening to see nothing but the abandoned equipment that he had left behind so long ago still resting in the same places that were once before tucking the knife back into his pocket reaching out gently Oliver takes Laurel's hand within his own.**

 **Glancing all around the cave as she takes in everything that comes within her sight unaware to her knowledge as her feet continue to move forward a look of interest starts to form across Laurel's face.**

 **Interest that only seems to get greater by the second as she takes in every single detail that she sees. Details that truly showed that this was once a campsite and base of operations for an individual.**

 **Burnt marks all across the ground next to her feet where she knew a fire was once brewing. Small work stations consisting of broken down tree stumps with sharp blades sticking on top that were once used to help sharpen up objects.**

 **But the object inside of the cave that truly picked up her interest was a small cage that was resting upon one of the stumps. A cage that she instantly recognized from one of the many horror stories that she had heard coming from Oliver.**

 **The story about survival. The story about his first kill. A story that she knew right then and there was the moment he had changed. The moment his life had truly changed forever.**

 **Gently releasing his hand reaching out as her fingers graze the outside of the cage without taking her eyes away from the cage slowly Laurel circles around the cage as Oliver looks on.**

" **This is it wasn't it? The cage containing the bird from your story."**

 **Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver nodding his head slightly returning the nod slowly Laurel turns her attention back towards the cage.**

" **I'm sorry Ollie."**

 **Taking his eyes away from the cold ground looking up as he sees Laurel staring at him with her facial features softening by the second slowly a confused look forms across Oliver's face.**

" **When you told me about everything that happened to you here, I never could truly understand what you went through out here.**

 **But after being here for a short time and seeing everything that you told me about coming to life in front of my eyes, I think that i truly understand now."**

 **Without taking her eyes away from Oliver slowly moving around the cage blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes reaching out gently Laurel wraps her arms around Oliver bringing him into an embrace before gently she rests her head on his shoulder as she feels his arms wrapping around her.**

* * *

Using the shadows as cover tucking away the newly wad of twenty dollar bills firmly into his jeans pocket glancing around his surroundings as he sees his latest customers leaving the alleyway to only disappear out of sight behind the corner making sure that his face is completely covered by his hoodie tucking his hands firmly into his pockets leaning off a nearby wall turning on his heels slowly a lone figure makes his way down a dark alleyway.

A familiar sight that could be seen on most nights by every single citizen that would pass on by the alleyway. The sight of a group of hooded figures selling off their merchandise to anyone that needed some kind of release. Mostly to younger crowds.

Crowds that would often be seen quickly scattering away from the scene as soon as they had what they came there for. Just like on this night. This cold Fall night.

A night that many cold feel a wind of change breezing through the air. A change that has brought many individuals on edge. The same edge a lone figure is feeling as he slowly makes his way through a dark alleyway with only one goal in mind.

The goal of making it to somewhere safe. The goal of making it back to his supplier before heading off home. A goal that he was hoping to achieve a little while earlier but thoughts of what the consequences from his actions by his superiors quickly squashed those thoughts.

Consequences that he had heard about from a few others. Consequences of being beaten to death by him. Beaten to death by the main man in charge of the whole thing.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of something flying through the air from behind in a sudden motion snapping around as he points his firearm that he had concealed in his pocket to only see a piece of a loose newspaper breezing through the air releasing a breathe that he was holding as he lets out a chuckle just as he turns his head back forward suddenly without having a chance to react the thug lets out a scream when he feels an arrow piercing straight into his shoulder causing him to let out a scream as his finger presses down on the trigger sending an round flying up into the air.

Landing down on the hard ground with a thud reaching out just as his fingers graze the tip of the arrow sticking through his shoulder suddenly as he hears a low pitched whistle echoing through the wind instantly the thug lets out an ear piercing scream when he feels another arrow piercing straight through his free hand causing a trail of blood to instantly trickle down his arm and all over his hooded.

Gritting his teeth as he takes slow and steady breathes bringing his hand up to cradle it into his chest just as he hears a pair of heels landing nearby just as he lifts up his head to look into the darkness instantly the thug feels his head snapping to the side when he feels a well placed kick landing clean against his cheek.

Feeling a gash starting to open up across his cheek shaking awake the cobwebs as he blinks his eyes to instantly see a blonde haired woman that he instantly recognized from the newspapers from a year prior as The Black Canary staring down towards him with furious eyes as a noticeable metal staff can be seen in her hand the thug's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Where is he?"

Gulping his throat just as he slightly shakes his head suddenly the thug snaps his head back and lets out a scream when he feels The Black Canary twisting down hard at the arrow penetrating his shoulder causing a blood trail to flow down his forearm to the ground below.

" Where is he?"

Gritting his teeth as he takes a couple of deep breathes tightly shutting his eyes slowly the thug shakes his head.

" I can't tell you. He'll kill me…."

Without giving him a chance to react grabbing a firm hold of the arrow penetrating through his hand rearing back using all of her might without a second thought The Black Canary slams the hand down onto the thug's injured shoulder causing the arrow to penetrate through the thug's shoulder as she listens to him letting out an ear piercing scream.

Ignoring the sound of the thug's screams from down below her rising up to her feet glancing over her shoulder as she sees The Green Arrow emerging out of the shadows and slowly makes eye contact with him to see him giving her the slightest of nods returning the nod instantly snapping her head back around reaching down slowly The Black Canary twists the arrow further into the thug's shoulder causing his screams to get louder.

" And what makes you think we won't? I'm going to ask you nicely one last time. Where is he?"

Slightly opening his eyes just as he sees her fingers slowly wrapping around the arrow through his hand suddenly the thug's eyes go as wide as saucers causing him to witness The Black Canary coming to a stop with a curious look forming across her face.

" The docks! He's using them as a base of operations since nobody is crazy enough to go there with that bitch on the loose!"

" Who is this so called bitch?"

" I don't know! Some crazy broad with a crossbow! Word is she slaughtered an entire mob family in Gotham City years ago and has been killing ever since!"

Staring deep into his eyes as she sees nothing but honesty radiating from his eyes releasing the arrow as she slowly rises up to her feet just as she sees the thug resting his head back down rearing back with all of her might The Black Canary slams her heel down into the middle of the thug's throat instantly causing the thug to gasp for air as blood starts to trickle out of his mouth.

Feeling his hand grabbing a hold of her leg keeping her eyes focused on his feared filled own without any hesitation twisting down hard as she watches the thug's eyes get even wider keeping the blank look across her face slowly The Black Canary retracts her heel before slowly without glancing back she makes her way over towards The Green Arrow as the sound of the thug silently gasping for breathe is unheard echoing through the alleyway by the wind.

 **Author Notes: Hey people it's been a while. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Just a couple of things to let you know as a couple of people have asked these questions through private messages. In this story you can say that Dinah Laurel Lance is the main character of his story along with Oliver.**

 **What i mean by this is even though Oliver was the main character in Arrow Darkness Within it really wasn't the case. He was more of 1A and Laurel being 1B. In this story the roles are reversed with Laurel being 1A and Oliver being 1B.**

 **Now as for Laurel being called Dinah in this is simple. Dinah is the first name of The Black Canary in the comics. Even though she used the name Laurel in the television show the reason for the name change is to show one of the many changes that i have made for the series. It shows the shift from the television show to the comic book world much like how i changed The Black Canary's outfit to be more like the one from the DC Universe.**

 **As for the lemon scenes yes there will be some lemon scenes in this story. But as you can see i'm not very good at writing them as i am more of an action scene type of guy. Most of the action scenes you see written on here have been shorten drastically from the way that i pictured them taking place in my head.**

 **The last piece of business to take care of is even though i have the story outline completely written i like to listen to the readers and will use any ideas they want to see and bring them to life. As much as i write these stories for me due to my love of The Black Canary and Green Arrow, I also do it for everyone here. If you have an idea or something you want to see i'll try and see if i can fit it in the story otherwise it might just appear later on in the saga.**

 **Remember to review as every opinion counts and make sure that you vote is heard in the poll i have up. It is a tight race right now and i look forward to hearing all of your reviews.**

 **Pootamis**


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping his eyes forward and his body perfectly still despite the immense fear radiating from his body feeling his glistening lip leaving a small trail of blood down his chin to his ripped jacket as a lone figure remains glued to his spot under the watchful eye of two individuals as another drives them to their destination unable to control his emotions any longer as he watches the picture of a rundown warehouse coming into view feeling his hands starting to shake rearing back just as a hooded figure pulls on his restraints to feel them no budging suddenly as he feels an object landing clean against the side of his head causing him to snap his head to the side through dazed vision the hooded figure can't help but look up in shock with wide eyes to see a gun being pointed directly at his head.

" Please…."

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back as he sends another vicious blow with the back of his firearm to his prisoner to see the man's head snap to the side instantly as a small gash opens up across the side of the man's head causing a few drops of blood to land on his suit tucking his gun back away slowly the man wipes the blood off his suit as a noticeable growl escapes from his lips.

" Sit down and shut up you little shit. You're lucky that the boss wants to see you personally otherwise i would have taken great pleasure in dumping your worthless corpse overboard already."

Ignoring the intense pain he is feeling all across his head as he feels his head throbbing with pain as small trails of blood escape his hairline and down his cheek until they hit the ground below with a blop slowly looking up as he sees one of his captors walking over to talk to the driver while another looks on from the other side of the boat with amusement feeling his hands starting to shake once again slowly the hooded figure clenches his hands into tight fists as he fights his body from shaking.

A position that he knew could happen. A position that he had tried to prevent. But it was not meant to be. He had failed. And now he was going to pay the price. The price for failure.

The very same price that he had heard being told through countless stories over the last few months. Stories that he had thought of to be as myths. A myth to scare everyone under his control. A myth to help strengthen their minds and senses in order to help them succeed.

A myth that he was now finding to be true. All thanks to his failure. The failure to do his job. A simple job. An high risk high reward job. The job of selling off the merchandise given to him.

Merchandise that he was selling with ease. Especially to the younger crowds. Merchandise he would often go with the selling point of it would help take the edge off of their worries.

A slogan that he made his own. But in the end he had gotten greedy. In the end he had gotten careless. All thanks to an idea. An idea to expand. An idea to bring in another to his scheme.

An individual that he once had called his best friend. An friend that was more than eager to help him sell off his merchandise. But a friend that in the end had betrayed him. Betrayed his trust when he had cuffed him.

Trust that they would never share again. Especially after this night. A night he would never forget. Never forget how the safehouse that he was in was instantly turned into a bloodbath. Instantly turned into a crime scene.

A crime scene that would not be found for at least the next couple of hours to possibly the early morning. A crime scene that would be the final resting place of his once best friend. Blood splattered all across the walls with multiple gunshot wounds executed all across the victim's bodies. Including his friend's own.

A scene that he had thought he would have been left in to no prevail. Instead of joining his former friend now he was being brought to him. The main man. The man in charge of the whole entire operation.

A man that he had never met before. But a man whose message was loud and clear. Fail me and suffer the consequences. Consequences that he knew would lead to him losing his life on this night. This cold dark night as the boat gets closer and closer to their destination.

The destination of his demise. An old run down warehouse that has remained standing despite the effects that had been delivered on the night of The Undertaking. An amazing feat but a feat that he was now wishing never came to be.

With only the sound of splashing water echoing through his eardrums keeping a close eye on his captives slowly pulling back as he sees his captives not paying him any attention giving his hands a twist as he feels his restraints not budging just as he is about to try again the motion of the boat coming to a drastic halt causing the hooded figure's body to stumble forward from his seat just nearly catching himself.

Looking back up from his dazed vision as he sees one of his captives getting off the boat just as he follows the man to see him stepping forward onto a broken down dock suddenly feeling his arm being tightly grabbed without having a chance to react the hooded figure feels himself being pulled roughly up to his feet before a mere second later as he feels a hard jab into the middle of his back that he knew to be the end of a firearm slowly the hooded figure stumbles forward.

" Get moving and be quick about it."

Feeling another rough jab into the middle of his back releasing a breathe that he was holding in slowly emerging off from the boat and onto the dock as his eyes form into horror as he stares at the rundown warehouse causing him to come to a halt after a few heated seconds of silence before he has a chance to react suddenly feeling a well placed strike landing across the back of his head the hooded figure lets out a grunt as he falls down to his knees.

" Get up! I said get up boy!"

Gritting his teeth from the immense pain running across his skull feeling a knee being delivered to his chest as he bends down in pain desperately trying to catch his breath suddenly as he feels himself being pulled roughly up to his feet without looking up feeling another jab into his lower back slowly the hooded figure makes his way forward.

Keeping his eyes open as he concentrates on the dock's wooden boards that seem to creak with each and every step he takes suppressing the pain he is feeling all across his body mere seconds later as he hears the sound of a door being creaked open looking up just as he sees the inside of the warehouse feeling a pair of arms pushing against his lower back with force the hooded figure feels himself being thrusted forward inside of the warehouse.

Feeling his body landing face first into the cold ground below gritting his teeth as he feels himself stumbling to rise up to his feet to only feel two pairs of arms grabbing a hold of him to only roughly pull him up to his feet raising up his head as he glances around the room to see a couple of men staring blankly at him as they hover around a lone metal chair that is being lighted up through a window by the moonlight causing his body to stiffen and his fear to return tenfold.

A sight that makes him shiver in fear to the amusement of every single person inside of the room before the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls causes him to hear everyone go silent.

Turning his head towards the origin of the sound suddenly as he sees a man walking over towards him with a noticeable scowl being hidden underneath a forced smile across his face feeling his body shaking with fear without taking his eyes away from the man feeling himself being pulled roughly forward as he sees the man coming to a stop to look at him with his smile only widening just as his body starts to shake violently suddenly the hooded figure feels himself being thrusted forcefully onto the metal chair.

A man that he instantly recognized from every single story that he had ever heard of the man. Stories that didn't miss a single detail. Stories that would always cause a shiver to run down anyone's spine once they were told.

Daniel Danny Brick or known throughout the criminal underworld as Brick. A known mobster that had risen up from a small time crook to the man that he is today. A man known with an never ending thirst for power.

A thirst that had started so very long ago with his first victim. A young woman that had begged and pleaded with him to spare her life. A plea that was met with a swift bullet to the head starting his reign of terror.

Terror had he has spread throughout the city for years. Mostly in secret. But a man that he risen up when an opportunity was knocking at the door. The opportunity for total control. The opportunity to run the city.

His city. A city that he has called home for so many years. A city that was a breeding ground for evil. His evil and he wasn't going to waste a single second of it.

Keeping his eyes focused on Brick as he watches the mob boss untucking a folder from underneath his arm feeling his body starting to shake as he hears the sound of the mob boss clearing his throat causing him to jump up slightly in his seat to hear the sound of quiet laughter coming from all around him in a mere moment just as he sees Brick looking away from the folder in his hands to glance around the room instantly ceasing their laughter slowly the hooded figure watches him open the folder.

" Blair Davidson. Twenty eight years of age. High school diploma. Recent college dropout. Son of recently deceased James and Melissa Davidson. Well what do we have here."

Looking up from the folder as he looks through the darkness of Blair's hoodie to see a small trail of blood trickling down through the hood and onto the young man's torn jeans snapping the folder shut with a thud causing him to jump up Brick stares at him with a stern look.

" Take off that ridiculous hood and look up at me boy! Come on, I don't have all night."

Feeling his hands shaking behind his restraints as he pulls on his restraints to not have them bulge for a single second turning back towards Brick as he sees the mob boss nodding his head over towards him suddenly as he hears the sound of a knife being unschieved just as he turns his head towards the sound the sound of his restraints being cut echoes through the room.

Pulling back his hands as he listens to the sound of footsteps leaving him turning back towards Brick as he sees the mob boss staring at him with a look of annoyance radiating from his eyes with shaky hands reaching up Blair pulls back his hood revealing his bruised and blooded face causing the look across Brick's face to change from annoyance to fury instantly.

Snapping his head away from Blair as he looks over towards a small group of his men to see them slowly back away as they cower from his gaze slowly the glare across Brick's face intensifies.

" What were the instructions given to you? Hmm? Well?"

Gulping his throat as one of Blair's captors looks over towards another taking a deep breathe slowly the man turns his attention back over towards Brick.

" Well you said…."

Instantly as the sound of a gunshot echoes through the quiet atmosphere causing him to jump up in his seat just as he hears the sound of a lifeless body landing down on the ground with a thud snapping his head a shocked look comes across Blair's face when he sees Brick pointing his firearm up with smoke still coming out of the barrel.

Turning his attention towards his nearest man a few feet away from his latest victim as he slowly turns his firearm towards him to see the man cowering in fear slowly a sly smile forms across Brick's face.

" Let this be a lesson to all those that ever dare to wish not to follow my instructions."

Glancing around the room as he sees all of his men staring at him with shock feeling his lips curling up tucking his gun back away opening the folder as he sees a glimpse of his lifeless man out of the corner of his eye without looking away from the document in his hands slowly Brick nods his head over towards the corpse.

" Get him out of my sight!"

Without any hesitation reaching down as he grabs a hold of his former colleagues cold dead arm and slowly drags his corpse through the room in the direction of the entrance with all eyes upon him just as he emerges into the darkness of the outside world bringing the corpse with him unaware to his knowledge all eyes turn back towards Blair.

" Now then. Where were we? Ah yes. I see here that you have a younger sister. A miss Arielle Davidson. Recently just started her second year of college. From what i see here top in her class. Straight A student throughout high school. Someone with so much potential…."

" Please."

Looking up as he sees Blair staring at him with watery eyes a look of intrigue comes across Brick's face.

" Please not Arielle. Do what you must to me but leave my sister out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

Staring into the pleading look the young man in front of him is directing as his interest intensifies slowly a small smile forms across Brick's face.

" Alright Mr Davidson. You win."

Without giving anyone a chance to react with a flick of his wrist Brick sends the folder soaring over his shoulder causing it's contents to slowly glide through the air and towards the cold ground below.

" I won't lay a hand on young Arielle and neither any man under my command."

Releasing a breathe as he watches Brick's hand starting to lower down towards his tucked away firearm Blair's eyes widen.

" But the rest is up to you. We're gonna play a game Mr Davidson."

Keeping his eyes locked on Blair reaching back Brick retrieves his firearm before slowly he takes his eyes away from Blair to look towards his firearm with longing.

" You see this? This is the very same firearm that has killed so many. I dropped my first body with that piece.

There is a lot of history within this gun. And now it's time to see if another name will be added."

Keeping his eyes firmly on Blair with a flick of his wrist as he sends the firearm soaring through the air to only land a couple of feet away from Blair reaching back slowly Brick starts to pull of his suit jacket leaving him in just a white tank top before he slowly hands the jacket over towards one of his men as he sees Blair's eyes flick towards the gun for a fraction of a second.

" The rules are simple Mr Davidson. If you can take me down first you walk out of here alive."

Staring up into Brick's eyes as he sees the mob boss nodding his head down towards the gun from his spot with shaky legs slowly emerging up from his seat just as his fingers graze the top of the gun instantly Blair feels his head snapping back causing him to fall back first to the ground below when he feels a well placed kick landing clean against his jaw.

Shaking the cobwebs away slowly rising up just as he gets to his knees without having a chance to react Blair lets out a scream when he feels a kick landing clean against his stomach causing him to lose his breathe before a fraction of a second later as he feels another kick landing clean against his stomach once again in a sudden motion Blair turns on his side clutching his stomach as he tries to regain his breathe unaware that Brick is slowly circling him.

" Come on boy get up. Don't you dare insult me. Get up!"

Rearing back as he sends a vicious kick to Blair's side causing the sound of a sickening crunch to echo through the room pulling back slowly Brick starts to circle around him once again.

Trying to regain his breathe glancing around as he sees the firearm a couple of feet away from him in a sudden move rearing back as he leaps across the ground and clutches the firearm tight in his hand just as he turns his head suddenly feeling a vicious strike landing clean against his cheek Blair feels his head snapping to the side causing his hold on the firearm to loosen as he feels the familiar feeling of his back landing on the cold ground with a thud.

Rearing back his right fist as he grabs a firm hold of Blair's short brown hair to hear the young man letting out a small scream of pain without any hesitation Brick connects with a vicious punch followed by another and another instantly causing a large gash to open up across the young man's face.

Feeling another punch landing clean this time against his nose instantly feeling it shattering gritting his teeth as he tries to raise up his hand to block the shots to only have his hand be deflected away with ease before another punch lands clean causing his vision to darken even more just as he feels his eyelids starting to drop shut rearing back with all of the strength left in him in a sudden move Blair lifts up the firearm off the ground before the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout the air causes everyone to jump up slightly.

Snapping open his eyes as he sees a gunshot wound starting to bleed from Brick's right shoulder without having a chance to react as he feels his head being slammed to the cold ground causing him to lose grip of the firearm in his hand.

Rearing back as he sends a vicious punch down that connects across Blair's cheek causing his head to snap to the side without any hesitation as he sends another punch down followed by another to only follow up with a vicious left hook after a couple of seconds as he sees a pair of lifeless eyes looking up towards him slowly rising up to his feet feeling his knuckles stinging reaching out gently Brick touches his gunshot wound to only let out a small chuckle a mere second upon touching it.

" He actually tagged me."

Shaking his head as he looks down towards the gunshot wound with amusement feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Brick turns on his heels to glance around his men to see a few of them trying to mask the looks of shocks across their faces.

" Now that has been taken care of there still is one last piece of business that needs to be taken care of here tonight. Anton!"

Hearing the sound of fingers snapping taking a deep breath as he sees Brick eyeballing him slowly Anton steps away from the crowd before suddenly as he feels a hard jab striking him in the back of his head feeling his legs buckling he drops down to his knees.

" You were more than a friend to me Anton. Your like a brother. Always had my back. So when they told me that someone ignored my orders to lay low.

When they told me that one of my crew shot a cop. I beat the man that said it was you."

Flinching underneath his gaze as he slowly shakes his head to see a mixture of curiosity and anger come across Brick's face slowly Anton rises up to his feet.

" I'm sorry. Danny that cop was a mistake. He was getting too close."

Staring directly into Brick's eyes as he sees the mob boss nodding his head just as he is about to breathe a sigh in relief suddenly as he sees him in a sudden move slide his firearm across the cold ground with a sweeping motion a look of shock comes across Anton's face.

" What we're planning here requires two things. No mistakes and the cops not knowing anything."

" They still don't. Fischer is not going to say anything. That is if he is still even alive."

" Was his side job his idea or yours?"

Looking towards the ground as he sees the firearm laying at his foot slowly Anton shakes his head.

" It doesn't have to be like this. Come on bro. It wasn't my fault. You've heard the same rumors that i have. I was just trying to draw out the undercovers but then she showed up and screwed everything up."

Remaining perfectly still as he sees Brick's facial features softening slowly Anton nods his head.

" You would never lie to me would you?"

" Never. I swear to you that was all that happened. We were about to dispose of the pig before that crazy bitch showed up and started shooting up the place. Only Fischer and I escaped before he got picked up by the cops a few blocks down."

Suddenly as he sees Brick's facial features hardening drastically feeling his eyes going as wide as saucers slowly Anton takes a step back.

" You know the deal. You take me down first you walk out of here alive."

Keeping his eyes focused on Brick as he sees his facial features not wavering reaching down just as he grabs a hold of the firearm and snaps back up to turn the gun on Brick suddenly as he feels a well placed back handed strike landing clean against his cheek causing his head to snap to the side without having a chance to react Anton feels his shirt being roughly grabbed before he feels a well placed punch landing clean against his chin causing a small gash to open up instantly.

Continuing his onslaught rearing back as he sends vicious punch one after another towards Anton's face to feel each and every blow connecting across the man's face causing the gash across his face to open up more upon every strike just as he hears the sound of the firearm being dropped down to the ground rearing back Brick sends a vicious punch to Anton's stomach causing him to hunch over before in a sudden move he wraps his arm tightly around his neck.

Feeling Anton struggling to get free as he puts more pressure on his hold to only feel Anton punching at his sides with every ounce of strength he has in his body without any hesitation rearing back Brick puts even more pressure on the hold before mere moments later as he jerks his arm to the side to cause the sickening sound of something snapping slowly Brick relinquishes the hold causing Anton's lifeless body to fall down to the cold ground.

Staring down towards his former friend as he starts to laugh reaching down Brick grabs a hold of his firearm from off of the ground before slowly he looks down towards Anton's lifeless face to see his eyes staring off into the distance.

Continuing to chuckle without so much as glancing back turning on his heels slowly Brick makes his way over towards the other end of the warehouse as two of his men follow after him.

" They're all yours boys."

Keeping his eyes forward seeing one of his men extending his suit jacket out of the corner of his eye reaching out Brick takes the jacket out of the man's hand before just as he throws the jacket over his shoulder and starts to make his way towards the entrance of the warehouse the sound of an object coming flying through a window instantly shattering the glass before it hits the floor with a loud clang causes him to come to a stop.

Snapping to look down as he sees a silver circular object laying at his feet just as his eyes go wide suddenly a henchman along with his colleagues let out a small scream of pain when the object explodes causing a flashing light to carry through the dark warehouse lighting it up instantly.

Shielding his eyes with his hand as he hears the sound of glass shattering followed by the sound of something soaring through the air just as he opens his eyes a surprised look forms across Brick's face when he sees a blonde haired woman wielding a silver staff taking down each and everyone of his men an intense glare forms across Brick's face.

A woman that he had heard countless rumors about. A woman that was said to be very dangerous. Said to be very skilled in combat. The very same woman that he could see before his very eyes staring down each of his blinded men with no sense of fear.

No sense of backing down or retreating when she was clearly outnumbered. A woman that also could be lost on the eye. Especially by her outfit. An outfit that would make every man drool upon sight.

The full black corset bodysuit with her neck closed hugging and showing off her frame perfectly while a black domino mask hides her face. Black fishnet stockings running down her long smooth and muscular legs. A black leather jacket wrenched over her shoulders.

Keeping her eyes focused on her targets rearing back as she sends a vicious staff strike across a thug's head to instantly watch him drop twirling around as she sends a low staff strike to the back of another's knee causing them to buckle upon impact without giving him a chance to react rearing back Canary leaps up to deliver a well placed knee to the man's face instantly shattering his nose upon impact.

Hearing the sound of a gun being cocked twirling around just as Canary sends her staff towering down into a thug's wrist causing a sickening snapping sound to echo through her surroundings suddenly the sound of a low whistle whizzing by her ear followed by another causes her to glance over her shoulder away from her targets for a brief second to see Arrow slowly making his way over towards her firing off a series of arrows in her direction to only hear the sounds of screams echoing next to her.

Whirling her staff around as she delivers a series of staff strikes into another thug to only watch him fall down to the ground in a heap from her vicious attacks glancing up just as she sees two thugs standing next to Brick raising their firearms up blindly at her suddenly Canary watches Arrow leap in front of her before she watches within a millisecond two arrows soar through the air from his bow that instantly connect into each of the thug's chests sending them down to the ground with loud thuds.

Twisting around as he instantly turns to block an incoming punch coming from a nearby thug with his bow hearing a low whistle coming from next to him in a sudden move Arrow ducks down as he hears the sound of Canary's staff landing clean against the thug's skull with a sickening crunch before without any hesitation as he kicks the thug's feet out from under him causing the man to down spiral rearing back Arrow sends a vicious strike down into the thug's chest smashing him to the ground.

Catching a thug sending a fist in the unexpecting Canary's direction feeling a surge of anger rising up inside reaching up as he grabs the thug's closed fist without a second thought rearing back Arrow sends a vicious strike using his bow causing the thug's head to snap to the side before putting all of his power into it with a flick of his wrist hearing the sound of ligaments being torn from the man's wrist rearing back Arrow sends a vicious headbutt into the man's skull.

Ignoring the screams of pain coming from all around twirling around as she sends a spinning high staff strike that connects against another thug's skull sending them down to a heap just as she sees another trying to scramble back up to his feet rearing back with all of her might in a swift motion Canary sends her heel down into the middle of the thug's back causing him to let out a scream of pain before rearing back catapulting herself up into the air in a sudden motion twirling around Canary delivers a spinning high kick to another thug sending them to the ground with a loud thud.

Suppressing a smirk as he watches Black Canary and Green Arrow work as a team taking down his remaining thugs slowly Brick crosses his arms over his chest before just as he sees Canary turning her attention over towards him as Arrow continues to battle against a small group of thugs uncrossing his arms slowly Brick waives her over.

" You wanna play birdy? Let's play."


	5. Chapter 5

" You wanna play birdy? Let's play."

Keeping her eyes locked on her adversary and her grip firmly around her staff turning on her heels as she sees Brick looking over towards her with a noticeable smirk across his face as he waives her over feeling a spark of anger rising up in the pit of her stomach without any hesitation with only the sound of her heels clanging across the ground slowly stalking her way over just as she loosens her grip around her staff slightly catching the sight of a closed fist heading towards her from the corner of her eye in a sudden move twirling around The Black Canary swings around her staff instantly connecting with a nearby thug's fist causing him to instantly let out a scream of pain.

Without any hesitation leaning forward as she smashes the end of her staff into the thug's stomach with tremendous force just as she sees him starting to hunch over rearing back with all of her might Canary sends a vicious kick to the thug's skull causing his body to snap back upright upon impact before she watches his body fall back first a mere moment later to the cold ground below with a thud.

Continuing her march forward rearing back as she sees another thug getting in her path with a flick of her wrists twirling down Canary sweeps the thug off of his feet before just as she sees him landing down on the ground bringing her staff up right without a second thought rearing back Canary sends her staff down hard across the man's chest silencing him.

Silencing everything go on around him rearing back as he blocks every incoming strike being dished out his way by a group of thugs to only watch as each and everyone of them stagger back upon his counter attacks rearing back as he sees a thug charging forward with a raised fist with lightning fast speed instantly Arrow sends a vicious bow strike connecting clean against the man's jaw causing the thug to stagger back into another before in a sudden motion as he hears movement behind him grabbing a hold of an arrow out of his quiver twisting around in a fluid motion Arrow slams the arrow down into a thug's neck causing the man's eyes to go wide with shock as blood starts to flow freely out of the wound.

Releasing a hold of the arrow rearing back as he sends a vicious kick to the thug's stomach causing the man to fall down to the ground with a tremendous thud rearing back in a sudden move twirling around with an arrow ready instantly Arrow unleashes the arrow flying through the air to hit a thug directly in the chest that had made his way to an upper level before without any hesitation as he hears more footsteps coming from above twirling around Arrow unleashes another arrow towards the level that hits its mark sending an thug tumbling down a railing to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Closing the distance between them as she sees Brick raising up his hands into a boxing stance gripping her staff even tighter instantly as she sees the mob boss throwing a right jab with lightning fast speed her way without taking her eyes away from her target side stepping to the side as she sees a clear opening being presented to her rearing back Canary sends a vicious kick to Brick's ribs causing him to stumble back a few feet.

Twirling her staff freely in her finger rearing back as she sends a high staff strike intended for Brick's head to only feel herself hitting nothing but air keeping focused as she sees Brick quickly attempting a counter strike to her mid cage in a sudden motion twirling her body around instantly Canary slams her staff across the middle of Brick's back causing him to stumble back a couple of feet before he lands down on his knees.

Feeling his back stinging with pain clutching his hands into tight fists as a intense scowl comes across his face rearing back Brick slams his fists down onto the ground before instantly he snaps up to his feet to turn to look at Canary to see her staring directly at him with her staff in her hands ready in a fighting motion.

Staring at his scowling face as she sees his knuckles staring to turn white suppressing a smirk taking a hand off her staff raising it up in a fluid motion Canary waives him over instantly causing Brick's scowl to deepen.

Reaching up as he blocks an incoming punch with his forearm with ease rearing back Arrow smashes his bow clean into a thug's stomach before rearing back with lightning fast speed Arrow sends his bow upward landing a clean strike against the thug's jaw sending him flying back to the ground below with a thud as he hears a small yell coming from behind.

In a sudden motion sending his elbow back as it lands clean against the thug's nose instantly causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air reaching out as he grabs a firm hold of the man's wrist rearing back with all of his might twirling around Arrow flips the thug through the air before just as the thug lands hard down on the ground with lightning fast speed Arrow retrieves an arrow out of his quiver to only smash it down hard into the man's chest.

Letting out a frustrated scream of rage rearing back as he sends a series of jabs in Canary's direction to see her dodging his strikes with ease rearing back as he sends a vicious right hook to only watch Canary side step to the side with ease without having anytime to react feeling the end of her staff smashing against the side of his ribs leaping back Brick lands down onto the ground on one knee holding his ribcage.

Taking slow and deep breathes feeling blood forming in his mouth rearing back Brick spits out a mouth full of blood down onto the ground before with an intense glare coming across his face instantly Brick snaps his head to look up towards Canary to see her staring down towards him with a smirk across her face.

* * *

Downing his full glass in a single swoop slamming his glass down onto the coffee table in front of him with a loud thud leaning back as he closes his eyes and lets out a sigh slowly reopening his eyes to see a familiar journal staring back up towards him from his glass reaching out grabbing a firm hold of the bottle from next to his glass slowly Quentin refills his glass before in a swift motion he downs the glass once again in a single motion as he stares down at the journal.

A journal that was the key. The key to so many problems. The key to help bring down one of the city's greatest villains. The key that helped show how it all started.

Helped show the events leading up to The Undertaking. Events showing every little transaction and business deal behind closed doors that had led up to the worst event that has ever taken place inside of Starling City.

Helped show the thoughts inside of the minds of every single business partner that had a part in the event. Even if they weren't exactly named directly other than the simplest of clues.

The very same entries he had reread over and over again for months not believing what he was seeing. Not believing what he was reading. Not believing how so many of the city's most powerful beings had a hand in the whole thing.

But it was true. They did have a hand in it. Or atleast a dead man claimed they had a hand in it taking place.

The very same dead man that is still well respected throughout the city. Even though he has been gone for several years. A man that had captured the hearts of many by giving out the simplest of opportunities.

A mindset and kindness that had been past down to his son. The very same son that he had despised for years. Despised with the mindset that everything bad that had occurred in his life came at the hands of him.

His daughter's death. His marriage falling apart. His bond with his remaining daughter crumpling. A mindset that slowly had been crumpled with the truth. Crumpled at the hands of his daughter.

The very same daughter that he has watched grow up with tremendous pride. Watched grow up into a fine young woman. A woman that in short amount of time had quickly risen up the ranks into becoming one of the city's most successful lawyers.

A side of her that he had been on the receiving end for multiple times once the unseeable happened. The return of the young man that he despised. A young man that had quickly grown up. A man that showed so much kindness to the city while he never received the same except from a selected few.

The very same collected few that in a short amount of time had become the most important people in his life. So important. Too important to the point of his very survival rested upon their shoulders.

Shoulders that were always there for him to lean on. Shoulders always there willing to listen. Much like she had. His daughter Dinah Laurel Lance.

A daughter that he was barely able to recognize anymore. A daughter that fought so hard for and continues to fight hard for the one that had captured her heart so long ago. A heart that he has watched being taken care of with such delicaticacy as though it was the most precious thing to him.

The very same motion he has seen coming from her with equal intensity. Intensity where she would walk straight through the fire to engage anyone that dared to bring harm to him in any sort of way.

Intensity he had never seen before coming from her. Even from the inside of a courtroom. The very same that he had seen burning in her eyes a short time ago. A fire that only seemed to get brighter and hotter with each and every passing second.

A fire that he had been on the receiving end before. A fire that he would continue to be on the receiving end for the time being until the truth was discovered. A horrible truth that would be found out eventually.

The truth of what his actions of doing in her mind the right thing to do would cause. A consequence he would never allow to happen. A consequence that he has been on the receiving end for years causing his hands to be tied involving certains things.

A key for survival. The key to the survival of the one that he considered to be one of the most important people of his life.

Refilling his glass as he eyeballs the journal once again letting out a sigh reaching up just as he brings the glass up to grace his lips suddenly Quentin brings the motion to a sudden halt when he hears the familiar sound of his phone vibrating from the coffee table.

Retracting his hand looking down as he sees his phone lightening up as it vibrates slowly on the table downing his glass reaching out replacing the glass in his hand with his cellphone with a flick of his thumb slowly Quentin puts the phone up to his ear.

" What is it Helena? This better be important."

" **Well aren't you just peachy…."**

" Helena!?"

" **Sorry boss. You told me to notify you if there was any break through in the Brickwell case. Well we just got one.**

 **One of the undercovers notified us that Daniel Brickwell was heading into The Glades with a number of his men to take care of what he described to be a loose thread."**

" Good. Good work detective. I want you to establish a perimeter around the area. Send me the address and i'll get there as soon as i can."

" **Way ahead of you boss. A perimeter has been established but sir there is something that you should be made aware of.**

 **One of our patrols picked up a dealer tonight. He was beaten pretty bad and was lucky to even be alive once you hear about the injuries he sustained.**

 **When questioned he mentioned that he was attacked by two individuals. He identified his attackers to be a blonde haired woman dressed in a rather unique black jumpsuit while the other was a male wearing an emerald green hoodie. Sound familiar?"**

Instantly as his eyes go as wide as saucers feeling his grip around his cellphone loosening quickly reasserting his hold slowly Quentin takes a few calming breath as he clenches and unclenches his free hand back in forth in a closed fist.

" **Boss? Boss, you still with me?"**

" Listen closely detective. Notify everyone stationed that they are ordered to shoot on sight. If i know these so called heroes then they are not too far behind."

" **Are you sure that's….hold on boss….shit! Boss you better get down there asap. Gunfire is being reported in the area."**

* * *

Suppressing the urge to let out a scream of pain dragging his heavily damaged leg across the ground feeling his mouth filling up with blood reaching up as he furious swipes away the blood that has escaped through his closed lips to hear the sound of loud clangs slowly emerging upon his location ignoring the intense pain he is feeling all across his body dragging his way across the docks seeing two large shipping containers slowly making his way over in an instance Brick disappears around the corner into the opening they are providing unaware that a mere second later a lone blonde haired woman appears.

Keeping her eyes forward and constantly glancing around her surroundings gripping her staff firmly underneath her arm with the sound of her heels clanging with every single step she takes emerging from the shadows slowly The Black Canary stalks her way forward.

Listening in closely as she hears nothing but the sound of the wind gusting violently through the air causing her blonde hair to flow freely with the wind without breaking her stride eyeballing a pair of large storage containers just a little ways ahead gripping her staff tight slowly Canary stalks her way over towards the containers.

Untucking her staff in a sudden motion as she twirls her staff around effortlessly in her fingers ro bring the staff down safely at her side slowly Canary emerges into the darkness and into the opening between the containers.

Looking straight ahead as she glances around to see nothing in sight through the darkness gripping her staff even tighter slowly Canary stalks her way forward making sure to glance around everywhere looking for even the slightest of movement.

With each step she takes as she emerges further and further into the closed space just as she is about to near the end suddenly as a small puddle at the other end of the space being lighted up by the moonlight catches her eye instantly Canary comes to a drastic halt.

Eyeballing the puddle with interest after a few seconds as she recognizes the puddle to be blood from her target raising back up her eyesight slowly Canary stalks forward towards the puddle making sure to constantly glance around the open furiously.

Emerging slowly out from the opening without breaking her stride glancing down towards the ground as she looks for any more signs of her target to see a small trail of blood emerging to her right in the darkness just as she takes a couple of steps forward suddenly as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye instantly Canary turns on her heels with raised hands to block an incoming punch with her staff.

Leaping back as she sees Brick quickly emerging out of the inside of a storage container with a raised fist in a sudden motion as she sees him throwing a blood covered right fist in her direction rearing back with lightning fast speed Canary bats his hand viciously away with her staff causing a sickening snap to echo through the air.

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back as she smashes her staff into his left side with vicious force causing him to buckle upon impact retracting her staff with lightning fast speed rearing back Canary smashes her staff into his right side causing him to stumble back before with a quick sweeping motion Canary smashes the back of Brick's leg knee causing him to drop to one knee.

Rearing back as she smashes her heel into Brick's chest sending him back first to the ground with a thud twirling her staff around instantly thrusting forward Canary smashes Brick in the middle of his head just as she sees him attempting to rise up before slowly trailing the staff down towards his chin with her eyes focused on his bloody face Canary presses her staff firmly underneath his chin as she locks eyes with him.

Staring into his furious eyes just as she presses her grip even deeper into his throat causing a gash to be opened up suddenly as the loud sound coming from above echoes through the air instantly Canary turns her attention towards the sky before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees a police helicopter hovering over the docks with it's spotlight shining brightly towards the ground instantly lighting up everything it comes across.

Snapping her attention back towards Brick as she sees him smirking up in her direction feeling a surge of anger recoiling through her body in a sudden move rearing back Canary slams her heel down on the side of his head instantly snapping his head to the side upon impact before without any hesitation turning on her heels she races away from the containers and into the darkness.

Spotting the spotlight a short distance away remaining perfectly still from his hiding spot in the shadows as he listens in for any sign of movement around him to hear nothing but dead silence readying his bow slowly emerging out of his hiding place as he makes his way through the shadows suddenly as he hears the sound of a couple of feet racing towards his location rearing back Arrow readys his bow before instantly as he sees a figure emerging from around a corner instantly he unleashes the arrow to only watch it land clean against a man's shoulder causing the man to instantly fall down to the ground screaming in pain.

Instantly recognizing the uniform to be one belonging to an officer turning on his heels as he races back from once he came while readying his bow with another arrow just as he hears a shout coming from behind that is being silenced by the wind in a sudden motion without breaking his stride twirling around in the air instantly Arrow unleashes his arrow in the officer's direction to see the arrow land clean against the young officer's leg causing them to instantly buckle as they let out a scream of pain.

Without looking back rounding around a corner as he races across a small opening in the direction of a small shipping yard suddenly as a bright light shines down on him from above instantly Arrow comes to a stop to look up to see the police helicopter hanging high above in the air a short distance away.

Grabbing quickly a hold of another arrow as he rears back to shoot suddenly Arrow dives to the side when a loud bang echoes throughout the air causing a bullet to go screaming towards where he once came.

Keeping a tight hold of his bow snapping back up to his feet glancing up as he sees the helicopter getting closer without a second thought turning on his heels instantly Arrow races across the opening towards the shipyard as the sounds of loud bangs coming from a high powerful rifle coming from above echoes throughout the air.

Twirling around her staff effortlessly in the air without breaking her stride as she races across the docks avoiding her pursuers suddenly as she hears the sound of a loud bang followed by another echoing through the air snapping her head in the sound's direction suddenly Canary's eyes widen when she sees the helicopter following after a green spec in the distance.

Gripping her staff even tighter causing her knuckles to turn slightly white without any hesitation racing across through the shadows Canary follows after the helicopter.

Using his surroundings as cover keeping his feet moving as he zig zags his way through the shipyard constantly changing around his direction in order to lose his tail suddenly as he sees the spotlight moving away from him in another direction instantly Arrow comes to a drastic halt and quickly emerges into the shadows.

Keeping his grip around his rifle firmly glancing all around down below as he sees no traces of his target through his scope just as he turns his head suddenly an officer has to look away as sparks fly up from down below.

Instantly seeing the spotlight ceasing to exiting emerging out the darkness keeping his eyes focused on the skies as he sees the helicopter circling all around the area blindly in search for him turning on his heels without any hesitation Arrow races through the darkness.

Blinking away the shock out of his eyes snapping back to focus as he looks back through his scope and aims it blindly into the darkness down below in hopes of catching his target just as he turns his scope to the left to see a boot racing forward snapping his aim up as he sees his target starting to round a corner pulling back the officer unleashes a bullet that barely misses his target.

Racing across the shadows as she sees the helicopter moving forward once again seeing an better advantage point without taking her eyes away from the helicopter for not even one second racing up a couple of wooden crates Canary leaps up onto a storage container.

Catching the slightest of shines out of the corner of his eye taking his eyes away from the windshield turning his head slowly as he moves the helicopter slightly hoping to catch a glimpse of what he just saw suddenly as he watches the windshield in front of him shatter sending pieces of broken glass across his body reaching up the pilot covers his as the sound of a high pitched scream echoes through the air.

Without letting up as she continues to scream to see sparks start to ignite all across the front of the helicopter bringing her scream to a drastic halt just as she sees the helicopter start to spin out of control with slightly wide eyes turning on her heels instantly Canary leaps off the container and rolls a couple of feet down on the ground before she snaps up to a kneeling position with her staff ready in her hand.

Snapping back up towards the helicopter as she sees the helicopter spiraling out of control downward without looking back turning quickly on her heels Canary races away from her spot on the ground before mere moments later as she hears a sickening crash echoing just from behind her coming to a stop with a quick glance over her shoulder as she sees the helicopter completely destroyed lying on it's side with it's propellers completely crunched turning back forward she races through the darkness.

* * *

 **Stepping over a loose piece of a large tree branch turning her attention back forward feeling the slightest of tugs turning her attention back forward as she sees a steep dirt hill just a couple of feet in the ground planting her feet into the ground slowly muscling her way up Laurel follows after Oliver slowly up the hill and out of the tree line.**

 **A scene that has been a constant for the last half and hour. The scene of traveling through the forest that is in front of them blocking their way to their destination. A destination that she knew would be the hardest for him.**

 **The destination of his father's grave. A grave that he had told her was set up just above a small hill that overlooked a good portion of the left side of the island. A grave that she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was for him.**

 **How hard it was for him to build with nobody there to comfort him just mere days after his father's death. Couldn't imagine the pain he had to endure as he buried him. Couldn't imagine what he must have felt like staring down at the grave.**

 **A situation that she knew he would now face again. Only this time he wasn't going there alone. This time she would be there with him. This time he wouldn't have to face his fears alone. Not now and not ever again.**

 **Feeling a bright light hitting her face glancing up as she sees the sun shining bright upon them slowly turning her attention out into the distance as she watches the waves of the ocean strike against the shore suddenly feeling resistance coming from behind instantly Laurel comes to a stop to snap her attention over towards Oliver.**

 **Feeling her hand being tightly squeezed as she follows his shocked and terror written face suddenly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers bringing her free hand up to her mouth.**

 **Rocks scattered everywhere. Broken carved tombstones completely destroyed in half. A shattered bow resting up top a pile of stones. But worst of all a sight that brings a chill down her spine.**

 **Skeletons. A pair of skeletons hanging from a nearby tree by their throats. Skeletons that are looking straight at them with little remains of their flesh.**

 **A sickening sight but a sight that she can't seem to take her eyes away from as one question runs through her mind. Who? Who did this? What kind of monster would do such a thing?**

 **Feeling the slightest of tugs glancing over towards Oliver as she sees the same blank look that she knew he was now forcing across his face to shield his real emotions without any resistance slowly Laurel lets him lead her closer and closer over towards the tree before suddenly her eyes widen slightly when she notices some kind of device hanging off one of the skeleton's necks.**

 **Coming to an halt glancing over towards Laurel slowly as he makes eye contact with her to only receive a slight nod as he feels his hand being squeezed returning the gesture taking a deep breathe with a shaky hand reaching out Oliver grabs a hold of the device and rips it off in one clean pull.**

 **Turning the device over as he sees a old tape player with a tape already inside feeling his hand being squeezed grazing the buttons with his thumb instantly Oliver pushes his thumb down onto the play button bringing the device to life.**

" **Are you there Mr Queen? If you are maybe you will succeed where the others have failed. You think you will walk away unschaved from me.**

 **You thought it was over all because you thought i was dead. It's not over. Our game has just begun."**


	6. Chapter 6

Stifling a yawn reaching up to rub his tired eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose to glance down towards his desk to see numerous case files scattered all across his desk from a nearby pile letting out a sigh reaching out to gently grab a hold of his coffee mug without any hesitation Quentin takes a quick sip of his coffee before he settles the mug back down and starts to reread through the file in front of him.

An action that he could be seen doing for most of the night. A night full of shocks. A night that proved to be eventful. In more than one way. A night that wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon.

The night where a major breakthrough for the city had occurred. The night one of the most vicious and threatening foes to the entire city in recent memory had been arrested.

An night that seemed so quiet and uneventful. But that had quickly proven to be false once a break in the case had been made. A break that he and the rest of the department would not pass up.

A break that had led them there. To The Docks. Or what was left of them anyways. A place that was thought of to be abandoned for the last couple of months. Ever since The Undertaking.

A place that was once known to be crime central. Once known to be a stage for numerous drug deals to go down on. A scenery that was thought of to be long gone.

But those facts proved to be inaccurate. They weren't abandoned. Instead they were being used once again under secret. Used once again as a place for the criminal underworld to operate.

An underworld that seemed to rise up from the ashes just mere moments after the events of The Undertaking. An underworld that was only getting stronger and stronger by the day. An underworld that had a clear cut leader.

The very same man that could be deemed a serious threat to the city. A man that knew how to get things done. A man that knew how to avoid the law. Knew how to remain under the radar and leave no traces behind. As seen in front of him. Numerous cases one after another that were so similar.

So similar describing each and every victim's demise. So similar in describing a story. The same story of being beaten to death. Not by a foreign object. Not by multiple participants. No they were beaten to death by only one.

One individual that was shown from the medical reports to have tremendous strength. Showed to be ruthless. Shown for having no remorse.

The very same traits that could be found within another. Found within the same man that ran each and every crooked operation inside of the city. The same man that never showed any fear or remorse whenever questioned about for these crimes.

A man named Daniel Brick. The very same man that he never thought he would ever see in custody. Even if it wasn't where he exactly pictured the mob boss to be held. To be held inside of a hospital cuffed to a hospital bed as two officers remained stationed at his bedside.

A situation that he never thought he would ever see. Especially once he had heard the news. Heard the news of the biggest breakthrough that they ever had in their ongoing case against the mob boss. The break of hearing news that the mob boss himself would be making an appearance to take care of what he considered to be personal business.

Business concerning his way of life. Business that would ensure his way of life was no longer being threatened. A threat like many times before he was going to make sure was taken care of.

A threat in the form of a small time drug dealer named Blair Davidson. A small time dealer that had recently been arrested by one of the many undercover officers stationed around the city. A dealer that had quickly cracked giving out valuable information to help build up their case against the mob boss in return for protection.

Protection that he had been given in the terms of a safehouse. A safehouse that was quickly found to be anything but safe. Found early on in the morning to be broken into with his guards killed. Found with the officers assigned to protect him with multiple bullet wounds inflicted across their bodies as though they had been painfully interrogated.

A sight that sickened him once he had seen the crime scene photos. A feeling that he couldn't help feeling once he had seen Blair Davidson's fate just mere hours later. A similar fate that has happened to many before him.

The fate of being beaten to death. Not by an object. No but by a man's bare hands. A severely cracked skull that had been received from many vicious blows to his bloody scalp. A couple of broken ribs that had been severely cracked and fractured. A broken jaw that had been dislodged and a face that looked so deformed as though it had gone through a meat grinder..

A sight that could be seen in many of the case files laying across his desk. Case files he now hoped to close in the next few weeks with their latest breakthrough. The breakthrough of retrieving an firearm that his office has been after for a long time.

A firearm that could connect him to these murders. A firearm that had been left behind inside of a dark warehouse along with more than half a dozen to a dozen of bodies along with Blair Davidson's own. A firearm that would only strengthen their case. Along with this scene.

The scene of many if not all of his most trusted men lying lifeless on the ground at the scene of the crime. A scene that was most surprising. But not as surprising when he heard another piece of news.

Heard about another's return. Heard about from his partner of a familiar scene that often plagued the news a short year ago. The news of two mysterious vigilantes taking down yet another group of thugs. Taking down yet another criminal off the streets using their own brand of justice.

Justice that he could tell after the previous night had changed. They had changed. They had changed into something else. Something more brutal. Something more mercyless.

Something he already knew too well of. Especially from what he had saw just a mere year ago. A sight that he would never forget. Never forget looking down towards the broken body of the man once known as Malcolm Merlyn.

Remembering watching the brutality this vigilante had shown towards every single armed guard that ended up in his way to achieving his main goal. The goal of killing Malcolm Merlyn.

A goal that in his mind was achieved and more so. Especially if the rumors were true. The rumors that this vigilante along with his partner were truly responsible for that horrible night to take place. A rumor that was quickly spread and believed by everyone in the city causing a simple order to be executed.

The order of killing the vigilantes on sight. The order of to not hesitate in ending their lives. To do whatever was necessary to make sure they were no longer on the streets.

An order that had been given during the time in which many if not most of the city was mourning. Mourning of their loved ones deaths. Mourning and demanding justice. Justice they wanted in blood.

The same blood that was nowhere to be found. The same blood that had gone into hiding ever since that night. Hiding to only return on this night. A night that would forever be remembered by every single law enforcement officer that was there.

Forever be remembered as the night The Green Arrow and The Black Canary had returned leaving absolute carnage in their wake. Leaving a blood trail in which had never been seen before. Leaving The Docks into flames.

The flames engulfing some of their own. Engulfing the officers assigned the task to patrol the skies. Engulfed by an amazing feat. Not by a well placed bullet striking against the helicopter. No it was known to have occurred by a loud scream according from a couple of officers that had been nearby.

A scream that had somehow caused the helicopter to lose control. A scream that had taken down the helicopter. Something he couldn't believe. Something that he knew as impossible.

But it did happen. This masked woman had indeed taken down an helicopter with a simple scream. According to the officers anyways. She had taken down the helicopter leaving two officers dead.

Something that would not be forgotten. Something that wouldn't be forgiven. Even with what she and her partner had provided them on this night.

Provided them with one of the city's greatest mob bosses unknown to date on a silver platter. Given them one of the most deadliest beings in the city without asking for anything in return. Without showing him or any of his men any mercy. Something he himself wouldn't do if presented the same chance.

But now a whole new set of problems were being presented to him. A good set of problems in the eyes of others. But problems nonetheless. The problem of who? Who would be the one that would be the leading prosecutor in their building case against Daniel Brick?

A list that was very short. A list that was only getting shorter with every call that had been made in the past. A list that was dwindling with the same fears and concerns being given out with every call.

Concerns about their families. Concerns about their own personal safety. Concerns of their loved ones being targeted. The same concerns that would attempted to be put at ease with no prevail leaving the city in this position.

Position of who to turn to. To who to assign the task of putting away this mob boss for good in what was considered to be the city's biggest case to date. Even though there was one name that kept popping into his mind. A name that he hated to even think of allowing her the opportunity to do this for selfish reasons.

But a name that needed to be considered. The name of his eldest daughter Dinah Laurel Lance. A name that he knew once word had been spread that she was the leading prosecutor in the case would cause an instant buzz in the city. Cause an instant spec of hope. But only if she decided to take on the case.

Only if she decided to risk it all in an attempt to rid the city of the mob boss for good. Only if she would emerge back out of the shadows and back into the spotlight once again. Only if she decided to return his calls or text.

Calls that he wished to be returned ever since their heated encounter just recently. Heated encounter that left him with more questions than answers. Questions of where did she go for over a year? What happened to her this past year? Why did she return to the city?

Questions after questions that are starting to pile up every single time he glances over at his cellphone hoping it will ring with a familiar name across the caller id. But it hadn't happened yet. He still hadn't heard anything from his daughter.

And all that he could do now was wait. Wait for her to return his calls. Wait until she decided she wanted to see him.

Letting out a sigh reaching out as he grabs a hold of his mug and takes a sip putting the mug down where it once was just as he turns his head back forward instantly Quentin jumps up in surprise when he sees Laurel standing in front of his desk with her face emotionless while Oliver stands a couple of feet behind her with the same look across his own face.

" This better be good."

Catching his breathe as he takes a deep breathe slowly Quentin nods his head as he looks towards Laurel with a piercing look.

" You are a hard woman to find."

" I like to keep it that way. Why am i here? What do you want?"

Keeping his eyes locked on her own as he sees Laurel's facial features not wavering letting out a sigh slowly Quentin cuffs his hands together.

" I assume that you have seen the news today?"

" We don't have a tv."

Shrugging her shoulders as she sees Quentin reaching up to rub his forehead crossing her arms over her chest slowly a small glare forms across Laurel's face.

" I'll ask again. Why are we here?"

" We?"

Retracting his hand as he sees movement coming from over Laurel's shoulder turning his attention that way instantly Quentin watches Oliver come to stand by Laurel's side laying a hand gently on her shoulder causing him to witness her facial features softening for a split second before she quickly masks them.

" Where she goes, I go."

" With all due respect Mr Queen this doesn't really concern you…."

" No Quentin. That's where you are wrong. Every decision that i make concerns him. Just like every decision he makes concerns me. And seeing as how we both are let's just say very protective of the other, I strongly advise you to stop wasting our time and get to the point."

With his eyes slightly going wide as he looks deep into her own not seeing her budging from her spot after a few seconds of staring into Laurel's eyes letting out a sigh slowly Quentin shakes his head.

" Whatever you say. Late last night an undercover operation to take down one of the city's most well known mob bosses took place. Ever heard of the name Daniel Brick?"

" We may have come across that name once or twice before. What about him and why does this concern us?"

Letting out a sigh without turning his attention away from her slowly Quentin leans back in his seat.

" It has everything to do with you. As much as it pains me to say this and think of putting you yet again in harm's way the city needs you.

This man has hurt people. Has killed people by the handfuls without ever leaving a trace. Without ever being linked to his crimes.

But now? Now we have a chance to put this man away behind bars for good. Now we have a chance to ensure that this man never harms another human being ever again.

You have a chance to ensure that each and every one of his victims receive justice. You have a chance to ensure their families receive the justice that they rightfully deserve."

" And what does this have to do with me? In case you haven't noticed which is very likely we haven't been in the city for the past year. In fact it's been well over a year since i have even held a case file in my hands. What makes you think that i even have a desire to do so again?"

" Because i know you. I raised you. And i know that you will do the right thing."

Letting out a breathe that he was holding without taking his eyes away from Laurel slowly leaning forward from his seat gently Quentin lays his hands on top of his desk.

" I want you to question him. We have built a strong case against him over the past couple of months. But we need someone brave enough to step up and take on the case. When the time comes, I can assure you that you will receive a call to represent the city against him. Interested in the job?"

Straightening in his seat without taking his eyes away from her face as he sees her standing in front of his desk frozen in her spot as though lost in thought waiting patiently for a response just as he sees her looking back up towards him with the same blank look across her face to only shrug her shoulders instantly Quentin's eyes widen slightly for a split second.

" I'll pass."

Without having a chance to react as he watches Laurel turn on her heels and start to take a few steps away from his desk reaching out just as his hand comes within inches of her shoulder instantly Quentin grits his teeth when he feels a hand roughly grab a hold of his wrist and squeeze down onto it with a death grip causing a small pop to echo through the air.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver standing in front of her Quentin's desk holding her father's wrist roughly while a look of pain comes across her father's face slowly turning on her heels Laurel makes her way back over towards Oliver's side.

With his facial features hardening by the second as he locks eyes with Quentin to see a mixture of emotions pass through the older man's eyes without any hesitation slowly Oliver increases his grip around his father in law's wrist causing a look of pain to form across the man's face for a split second.

" Try it and i'll break every bone in your body."

Keeping his eyes locked on Quentin ignoring all of the stares he can feel being directed his way from all around the room increasing his grip around the man's hand suddenly as he feels a hand gently resting down on his shoulder snapping his head to look over his shoulder as he sees Laurel staring at him with a blank look across her face despite the emotions that he can feel radiating from her eyes instantly Oliver releases his grip around Quentin's wrist causing the older man to backup a few steps cradling his hand in his chest.

Rubbing his wrist glancing up as he sees Laurel slowly guiding her hand slowly up from Oliver's shoulder to only rest it down gently onto his cheek causing an instance change in his facial features as he leans into her hand turning his attention back towards his daughter's face just as he opens his mouth instantly Quentin closes it shut when he sees Laurel snapping her attention towards him with a small glare across her face.

" I know that you are still hurting but don't throw it all away. It's not worth it. It's not worth throwing your lives away for."

Retracting her hand turning on her heels as she makes her way over towards the front of his desk shaking her head slowly reaching down Laurel tucks her hand inside of her jacket pocket causing her to see movement out of the corner of her eye coming from a nearby officer.

Glancing over to her side as she sees a nearby officer looking at her with an alarmed expression across his face as his hand rests down on his unfastened holster shaking her head without looking away from slowly retracting her hand from her pocket Laurel watches the alarmed expression quickly leave the officer's face as she reveals a cellphone from her pocket.

" Yes it is. She is worth it."

Instantly her head back towards her father without giving him a chance to react with lightning fast speed slamming her closed fist down onto his desk lifting up her hand revealing a broken cellphone underneath her hand slowly turning on her heels Laurel takes a couple of steps back towards Oliver unaware of the confused look across Quentin's face.

" Don't contact me again unless you are ready to do what is necessary."

Unable to say a single word as he watches in silence as Laurel gently wraps her arms around Oliver's own and slowly starts to lead him away unable to suppress it slowly Quentin shakes his head before he whispers out.

" Who are you?"

Coming to a drastic halt looking over her shoulder as she sees Quentin shaking his head at her with a look of confusion across his face slowly a look of interest forms across Laurel's face.

" You're not my daughter. You're not the little girl that i once knew. Who are you?"

Staring directly into his eyes as she sees him staring deep into her eyes as though searching for something shaking her head slowly Laurel turns her head back forward.

" You're right. I'm not your daughter. You're daughter is gone. Laurel Lance is dead."

Without waiting for a response with a slight tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the room and around the corner leaving the entire room in silence and a shocked looking Quentin to stare at their retreating backs.

* * *

 **Are you there Mr Queen?...**

 **Avoiding the eyes of Laurel who has remained at his side in total silence hitting down on the stop button as he slides his thumb over and quickly fast forwards through the tape to instantly smack his thumb back down on the stop button for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour as he stood frozen to his spot like a statue just replaying the tape over and over again behind a blank mask that was being watched like a hawk from another nearby with his eyes constantly glued to the recorder in his hand without any hesitation reaching down Oliver slams his thumb back down on the play button causing the recorder to come back to life.**

 **You thought it was over all because you thought i was dead. It's not over. Our game has only just begun.**

 **Hitting the stop button once again keeping his eyes focused on the tape within gently sliding his fingers down towards the rewind button just as his finger graces the button feeling a hand gently resting down on his shoulder slowly turning his head as he instantly locks eyes with Laurel to see nothing but concern riddled across her face unable to keep his eyes against her gaze instantly Oliver breaks off eye contact not catching her eyes going slightly wide from the action as her concern deepens even more.**

 **Concern. A funny word in her mind. A word that would often be described as her feelings whenever inside of Starling City. Concerned for his health. Concerned for his well being. Concerned for his loved ones. Concerned for his state of mind.**

 **A word that was too often used in a description of her for her liking. A description that was so very wrong. She wasn't just concerned. She wasn't just concerned about how much he could take before finally breaking.**

 **No it was different. Something else that she couldn't possibly imagine. Something deeper. Something that would always light a fire inside whenever a tale from his past was revealed.**

 **A fire that would always light whenever someone else dared try to interfere in her life. Tried to seperate them or try to her to change her ways. Even if for the wrong reasons.**

 **The very same feeling that she can feel deep inside causing her blood to boil with every passing second as she sees the effect of the past once again taking its toll on him.**

 **A past that was thought of to be behind them forever. A past that she had been looking to rid his mind of in hopes of building towards the future. In hopes of eliminating his deepest memories that have scarred him for years for newer ones. For better memories.**

 **But a past that would not be allowed to be forgotten. A past that has come back to life within moments of visiting this site. This grave site. This holy ground.**

 **A place that played a significant role in his life. A place that it had all started. A place where he had met the man that would help him survive this nightmare. The place where he had buried his father's body.**

 **The same body that she knew could be seen hanging off from a nearby tree branch. A display that sickened her from the start. Sickened her from the total disrespect being displayed.**

 **A display that left one question in her mind. Who? Who would do something like this? Who would be so diabolical and evil enough to do something like this? To abuse the remains of the fallen?**

 **A special individual. An unique individual. An individual that didn't care what others would think of his actions. Someone that would need to have a deep hatred for another to do something like this. A deep hatred for Oliver. An hatred that would cause this. Cause yet another line to be crossed.**

 **But who? Who could it possibly of been? Who could have done something like this? Something so barbaric and cruel. Who or what could it have been?**

 **A question that she wanted answered. A question that she knew was being answered right before her very eyes. Being answered just by the look across his face. The pure terror radiating from his eyes once the tape had first started playing.**

 **The intensity she can feel radiating from his eyes with every passing second ever since as though he was a caged animal just waiting to lash out.**

 **Traits that she had seen many times before with the mere mention of a name. A name that she would forever remember. The name of Deathstroke. His tormentor. His demon. His ultimate nightmare.**

 **A man that had tortured the man that she loves for so many countless years physically and mentally. A man that she knew was gone. A man that she knew could no longer torment him any longer.**

 **But who then? Who would do something like this? Who would know this information? Who would know of the terrors her husband had faced here?**

 **A list that was very short. A list that she was still unsure even if most of them were still even alive. Still unsure if they could even be found.**

 **Shaking these thoughts away without taking her eyes away from him slowly moving around him to stand directly in front of him reaching out as she gently places her hand down on Oliver's cheek causing an instant change in his facial features leaning forward gently pressing her lips to his forehead with her eyes staying focused on his face gently moving her hand down his cheek to his chin very slowly Laurel raises his head up to stare into his eyes that still remain staring down at the ground.**

" **Oliver? Oliver look at me."**

 **Slowly as she watches Oliver raises his eyes from off of the ground and directly into her own to see nothing but so many emotions radiating from his eyes leaning forward gently Laurel rests her forehead against his own.**

" **It's okay. He's gone…."**

 **Instantly feeling Oliver shaking his head against her own with her eyes remaining locked on him leaning forward gently Laurel pecks him on the lips before she pulls back to gently nod her head against his own.**

" **Yes he is. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Deathstroke is dead."**

" **But that voice…."**

" **Oliver? Listen to only my voice. That wasn't him. I don't know who that was but it wasn't him. He's gone and he's never coming back."**

 **Keeping his eyes focused on Laurel's own feeling nothing but determination radiating from her eyes feeling a new sense of strength forming inside of him taking a deep breathe gently Oliver nods his head against own.**

 **Suppressing a grin leaning over grazing his lips with her own reaching down feeling no resistance down below gently taking the recorder out of his hand turning her head away for a split second in a sudden move rearing back Laurel sends the recorder flying through the air towards a nearby tree before a mere seconds later she watches the recorder smash viciously into the tree trunk sending it's remains scurrying over the mountain.**

* * *

Keeping a close eye on the guard beside his hospital bed that seems to be switch off with another every few hours for what he called babysitting duty with only the sound of a heart monitor going off repeatedly in the background feeling the soft fabrics of some new dressing be applied all over his body with a noticeable smirk across his face letting out a sigh glancing over to his side unable to suppress it the smirk across Brick's face only widens as he watches a slightly horrified look form across the nurse's face.

" Easy there doll face. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face."

Glancing over as she sees a sinister smile form across Brick's face that instantly sends a chill up her spine taking her eyes away from the man trying to be as quick as possible the nurse quickly applies the rest of the new dressings across his injured body before without glancing back she quickly retreats out of the room nearly avoiding a new comer that is slowly rounding the corner to emerge inside of the room.

" Ah detective Lance. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Keeping a stone cold blank expression across his face glancing over towards the police officer stationed at Brick's bed with the slightest of nods as he watches the officer lean off the wall and slowly make his way past him slowly Quentin turns his sights on Brick as he slowly emerges further into the room.

" Comfortable i see? Well we'll just have to change that won't we?"

Reaching out without giving him a chance to react grabbing a firm hold of the strap raising up his severely bandaged up leg with the slightest of tugs instantly Quentin raises up Brick's bandaged up leg hearing only the sound of a muffled cry of pain coming from the mob boss.

Jerking his bandaged arms forward to only feel his arms staying right as they are from a pair of handcuffs that have his wrists secured firmly attached to his hospital bed staring up angrily at Quentin just as he sees the officer turning to look over towards him with his anger only evaporating slowly a smirk forms across Brick's face.

" Ah much better. If you don't mind. I've got an itch. Right up there. Why don't you be a good lad and take care of it for me."

Keeping the smirk across his face as he watches a mixture of emotions quickly come across Quentin's face instantly Brick grits his teeth and closes his eyes shut when he feels his bandaged leg getting raised up even higher into the air causing a surge of pain to run up and down his leg.

" Is that better for you or should we continue?"

Snapping open his eyes as he sees Quentin smirking down towards him unable to help himself slowly Brick returns the gesture.

" Oh we'll get along just fine. By the way how is your daughter? I've seen recently that she has just returned home. Pretty little thing isn't she?"

Closing his eyes taking a deep breathe slowly Quentin opens his eyes to only smile down towards Brick.

" She's doing just fine. She'll be doing even better once you are behind bars where you belong. Personally after everything you've done, I would have just let you bleed out instead of bringing you here.

Unfortunately for me, I took an oath as an officer to ensure justice is served. Even to the likes of you. Fortunately for me as you're crime empire or whatever you want to call it has grown you've made a lot of enemies along the way.

Powerful enemies. Political enemies that have been just waiting for the day that you would slip up. And now here we are. Danny Brickwell. One of the city's most known greatest threats in recent memory now tied down awaiting his trial like a whipped dog."

Instantly as he sees an intense glare form across Brick's face feeling his smile only widening slowly Quentin leans over to look him in the eye.

" But that's not the reason why i'm here. I hope that you've enjoyed your stay here because it's about to end. You see i've pulled a couple of strings and have managed your very own personal escort over to Iron Heights.

They are expecting you. So enjoy your last remaining hours here. Enjoy remembering what it feels like to not be locked up inside of a cage. You're gonna need it."

Retracting his head without any hesitation turning on his heels slowly Quentin makes his way out of the room hearing only the sound of Brick's handcuffs clinging off the bed repeatedly before slowly as he emerges out of the hospital room and around the corner to see a few of the officers assigned to watch over Brick huddled up in a corner talking amongst themselves slowly Quentin makes his way over towards them.

Stifling a laugh glancing over his fellow officer's shoulder as he sees Quentin making his way over towards them quickly straightening up a lone officer quickly masks the smile across his face into a stone cold expression.

" Sir?"

" Erickson how many times have i told you? Enough with the sir crap. Now i want you and the rest of these jokers to secure the prisoner. In two hours time a small convoy will be here to escort our celebrity here to Iron Heights. Make sure he is ready to be transfered."

" Yes sir, I mean Quentin."

Letting out a sigh turning on his heels without glancing back slowly Quentin makes his way through the hospital and out of the hospital before mere minutes later as he emerges inside of his police cruiser just as he brings the car's engine to life unaware to his knowledge off into the shadows a lone blonde haired woman looks over towards the scene with interested eyes before mere moments later as she watches Quentin drive the car out of the parking lot and down the road pocketing the cellphone in her hand slowly she glances up towards the hospital.

* * *

 **Reaching out grabbing a hold of another stone by her side without any hesitation as she places the stone down on an already huge pile right in front of her glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver doing the same just a couple of feet away without needing to think twice reaching out once again slowly Laurel repeats the motion.**

 **A scene that could be seen for the past hour. A scene that had been done a few times before. But not like this. Not how it all started. Not how it had all began.**

 **Began with a simple discovery. A discovery of a burial site tainted. A burial site that had been destroyed. A site that has been slowly rebuilt this past hour.**

 **A site that she hoped would never be tainted again. Hoped would never be touched again. Hoped to never see the look in his eyes ever again.**

 **A look that would often cause a surge of anger to flow through her. A look of pain. A terrified look that had only gotten worse as he would stare up towards a pair of bodies.**

 **Bodies of the fallen. Two males. Two men that had meant so much to him on this island. Two men that could be argued had helped start it all. Start his crusade back home. Their crusade.**

 **Men whose bodies had been disgraced. Whose bodies had been torn badly with their skin and decay noticeably ripped apart. Most likely from nearby animals.**

 **A sight that had made her sick. A sight that she had to make sure would no longer be. A sight that has led up to this. Them rebuilding the burial ground. Led to them covering the remains of the bodies in total silence with each lost in separate thoughts.**

 **But known to her their thoughts were much different. While her own was still trying to solve the mystery of who could have done this his was off in another world.**

 **Off in a memory. A memory he would never forget. The memory of when his nemesis had met their demise.**

 **Wiping the sweat off her brow looking at her work as she nods her head approvingly at the newly made grave in front of her wiping her dirty hands down on her jeans looking over to the side as she sees Oliver slowly emerging up from his spot just as she opens her mouth quickly Laurel closes it shut when she sees Oliver extending a hand down towards her.**

 **Without any hesitation as she gently takes his hand within her own and feels herself being pulled to her feet feeling the slightest of tugs without putting up any sort of resistance feeling herself being pulled forward slowly Laurel follows after Oliver.**

" **Where are we going?"**

" **I need to make sure."**

 **Nodding her head in understanding gently squeezing his hand turning her attention back forward slowly Laurel follows after Oliver through the woods in total silence before what she thought of was to be hours later as she watches them emerge into a clearing suddenly feeling Oliver coming to a drastic halt instantly Laurel does the same.**

 **Looking over towards his face as she sees a cold blank look form across Oliver's face giving his hand a gentle squeeze turning her head back forward Laurel can't help but look around their surroundings making sure to memorize every single detail that she can see.**

 **Details that we're horrifying to see. Bullet holes through broken pieces of tree trunks that were still standing. Arrows sticking through a few trees as though they were landmarks.**

 **Taking a deep breathe giving her hand a gentle squeeze with a slight tug slowly Oliver emerges down a steep hill bringing Laurel gently along with him as he looks around his surroundings.**

" **This was the place. This is where it all began and where we finished it. It was where i was first captured and brought aboard their boat.**

 **After a while once i was truly left alone here on this island with him, I decided that it was time that i became the hunter and instead of the hunted.**

 **This was where i lured him to. I left a trail of arrows along the trees leading him straight here. I waited for him hidden up in those trees."**

 **Following his eyesight looking up as she sees a pair of tall trees off into the distance gently Laurel squeezes Oliver's hand.**

" **I lied waiting in wake for him. It must have been days but eventually he showed up. I set a couple of traps around the ground from everything that i had left from camp.**

 **I knew that he would find them with ease and would approach with caution so i had to wait for the perfect time to strike.**

 **So i waited up above in the darkness until he emerged here in the opening. Before he died Yao Fei had managed to steal some explosives from a couple of the men that he had crossed paths with.**

 **I hide them among the branches and dirt as best as i could and just waited for him to get close. When he did that was when i striked.**

 **I would send down arrow after arrow down at any explosives that were in his area. In return he had sent gunfire blazing through here. I would count the number of rounds he would use and when i knew he was out for sure, I pounced down on him.**

 **We fought up to over there."**

 **Coming to a stop without taking his eyes away from Laurel extending his hand out as he points his index finger off towards a section of the forest to see Laurel following his eyesight instantly Oliver watches her eyes go wide from what she sees.**

 **A site that she would never forget. A small hole with a tree trunk hanging just above it with numerous sharp wooden stakes sticking up out of it. But what makes her eyes go wide wasn't the stakes but what she sees hovering over the branch. Two massive tree trunks attached to a few nearby tall trees swinging freely.**

" **How?"**

 **Feeling her hand being squeezed glancing back over towards Oliver as she sees him looking back over towards her trying to read her emotions giving him a small smile as she sees him returning the gesture for a brief second feeling a slight tug slowly Laurel feels herself once again being lead through the forest.**

" **He underestimated me. Once we fought over here, I unleashed the tree trunks and before he had a chance to dodged he was slammed in the ribs by one of them.**

 **Once he fell he tried to get up but i didn't allow that to happen. Right once he raised up his hand, I unleashed an arrow and hit him directly in his right eye."**

 **Nodding her head turning her head back forward as she looks around in surroundings in total silence after a few moments instantly as she feels Oliver's hand stiffen in her own as his body comes to a drastic halt following his eyesight suddenly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.**

 **A sense of deja vu. A destroyed burial ground. Rocks and stones scattered everywhere in a heap. But this was different. This time there was no bodies hanging from a tree branch. No instead there was only a symbol.**

 **A symbol that she recognized from his stories. A mask. A black and orange mask staring directly at her with an arrow sticking through it's right eye hole. An image she would never forget.**

 **Feeling Oliver's hand shaking within her own turning her attention away from the mask as she looks back over towards his face to see him staring directly at the mask with a shock expression across his face just as she opens her mouth instantly Laurel closes it shut when she sees him shaking his head.**

" **Ollie?"**

" **It's not possible. I….I know that i killed him. He didn't have a pulse."**

 **Squeezing his hand tightly taking a couple of steps towards the arrow as she feels her hand being squeezed tightly ignoring the pain in her hand reaching out with a flick of her wrist ripping the mask off the arrow slowly Laurel raises up the mask to eye level as she sees Oliver out of the corner of her eye shaking his head.**

" **Nobody could have survived that. Not at that range."**

* * *

Glancing around the closed space around him finding a two pair of eyes watching his every movement reaching up as he rubs his sore wrists to only see his nearest companion lowering their hand down from his gun holster suppressing the urge to roll his eyes with a smirk coming across his face slowly Brick glances back and forth between his two guards.

" First day on the job huh boys? Didn't your father tell you? Never send a boy to do a man's job."

Letting out a snort turning his attention away from his prisoner ignoring the sudden bump in the road straightening up in his seat slowly a lone officer looks across from his seat to stare at the far end wall as he sees out of the corner of his eye his partner leaning his head back.

" Ah i see. I'll tell you what boys. I'm in a giving mood so i'll make you a deal. How does a hundred grand sound to each of you. I'll you have to do is let me out here and now."

" You have it in cash because we don't take checks."

" Don't be stupid kid. How much do you make? Sixty six thousand a year?"

" Not even with over time."

" Loser. More than a good reason why to do so. Uncuff me and i can personally guarantee you once you wake up tomorrow morning you will have your money. I'll you have to do is release me. You make up any kind of story up about my escape if you like."

" Tempting but i'll pass. Erickson?"

Turning his head as he looks over to his side to see Erickson staring directly at Brick just as he nudges him gently in the side instantly the guard's eyes widen when he feels some kind of sharp object striking directly into the middle of his throat.

Staring directly in the shocked guard's eyes feeling the man's hands instantly wrapping firmly around his wrist smacking his hands away with his grip around the knife increasing with a flick of his wrist as he twists the knife further into the guard's throat in a sudden move Erickson pulls back his knife causing a stream of blood to instantly shoot out from his wound splattering blood all across the far end wall.

Reaching up as the guard quickly covers up his throat that continues to send squirt after squirt of blood into his palms before he has a chance to react the guard's eyes go even wider when he feels a knife driving into his chest.

Keeping his eyes focused on the guard's own as he sees the man turning to look at him with confusion in his eyes with an extra thrust Erickson drives the knife further into the man's chest before after a couple of seconds as his world goes black slowly the guard's lifeless body leans forward.

Retracting the knife out of the guard's chest pushing the lifeless guard over to the side reaching down with a flick of his wrist Erickson sends the knife flying off to the side.

" About time boy. Get these cuffs off of me. Now!"

" Yes sir."

Quickly getting up from his seat reaching back grabbing a hold of the handcuff keys from his back pocket just as he sees Brick holding his hands up suddenly Erickson feels himself stumbling off of his feet causing the keys to fly from his hand when he feels the armored truck shake drastically as the sound of a loud bang echoes from outside.

" What the hell?"

Looking over his shoulder as he hears another loud bang echoing from outside of the truck without having a chance to react Erickson grits his teeth when he feels a well placed boot kicking him in the stomach.

" Don't just sit there boy! Get these cuffs off me!"

* * *

Keeping his balance and his eyes focused on his target with only the sound of the motorcycle's engine echoing through his ears reaching back grabbing a hold of an arrow from his quiver instantly as he sends an arrow soaring over his companion's shoulder into the back right tire of the armored truck causing a loud bang to echo through the air as the truck starts to shift dramatically to the right right before it is right just mere seconds later returning his hands back to his companion's side leaning up quickly Green Arrow whispers in Black Canary's ear causing her to nod her head as she speeds up the motorcycle towards the armored trucks left side.

Stepping hard on the gas quickly rounding the armored truck looking up towards the driver's side as she sees the driver sticking his head out with his firearm lowering down in their direction before Canary has any chance to react instantly she watches an arrow soar over her shoulder that instantly connects into the driver's arm causing the man to quickly pull back as the man's firearm lands down onto the road.

Without any hesitation with lightning fast speed retrieving another arrow from his quiver taking careful aim instantly Arrow sends an arrow soaring through the air that connects into the left front wheel of the armored truck causing the armored truck to drastically start to lose control on the road.

Keeping a firm hold on the handlebars as she sees the truck starting to close in on them at high speed slamming her heel down on the gas instantly Canary sends the motorcycle soaring forward nearly avoiding the armored truck by inches.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees the truck a couple of feet away from the motorcycle slowly getting up from his seat without any hesitation rearing back Arrow leaps up off from the motorcycle towards the truck before a mere moment later he grits his teeth when he feels his side slamming into the windshield.

Feeling his feet starting to slip from underneath reaching up grabbing a hold of a bar on top of the armored truck just as he turns to look towards the windshield to see the driver eyeballing him with shock riddled across his face in a sudden move rearing back Arrows sends both of his feet crashing through the windshield sending glass scattering across the inside of the truck as he slides into the passenger's seat.

Without giving the driver anytime to react rearing back Arrow sends a back handed strike that lands clean against the driver's face causing the man's head to snap back before with lightning fast speed reaching out grabbing a hold of the driver's head without any hesitation Arrow sends the man's head viciously into the steering wheel of the truck causing the truck's horn to echo through the air.

Releasing his hold around the unconscious driver's head reaching out to grab a hold of the driver side door with a flick of his wrist as he opens up the door without any hesitation Arrow pushes the driver out the open side causing the man's body to tumble down to the street with a thud.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Arrow firmly in the driver's seat lowering down the motorcycle's speed to match the truck's own suddenly as she hears the sound of the truck tires screeching across the ground trying to bring the truck to an halt with a sharp turn Canary brings the motorcycle away from the screeching truck.

* * *

Letting out a groan from the ground shaking his head as he feels a small gash opening up on the side of his head shaking away the cobwebs looking over to his side as he sees Erickson stirring down on the ground in front of him ignoring the pain he is feeling across his limbs slowly Brick rises up to his knees.

With the sound of a loud engine echoing outside glancing around his surroundings as he sees the handcuff keys nowhere in sight turning his sights back on Erickson just as he opens his mouth suddenly hearing the sound of the roaring engine coming to an halt instantly Brick snaps his head to look at the back doors of the truck.

Keeping perfectly still with his eyes not wavering reaching down blindly as he feels nothing but the cold ground underneath his fingers just as he feels something small across his fingertips suddenly the sound of a loud pitched scream coming from outside causes Brick to snap his hands up to cover his ears.

* * *

Without wavering as she continues to scream at the top of her lungs causing the back of the truck to crunch slowly underneath the force while Arrow watches the scene from a couple of feet behind her taking a couple of steps forward as she watches the back doors of the truck crunching causing a small opening to start to open up unaware to Canary's knowledge a figure is watching the scene unfolding in front of her eyes up from the darkness of a nearby rooftop.

Bringing her screaming to a drastic halt keeping a firm grip on the staff in her hand without any hesitation slowly Canary stalks her way forward towards the crunched doors of the truck.

Reaching out with all of her might smashing open the doors as she sees a police officer slowly starting to get up from the ground as her target is seen standing at the far end of the truck covering his ears without any hesitation rearing back Canary sends a vicious kick across the officer's head causing the man's head to snap back and his body to fall to the ground with a thud.

Slowly opening his eyes as he sees Canary standing at the end of the truck staring directly at him with a cold expression across her face without having any chance to react feeling the end of her staff striking viciously into his face instantly shattering his nose upon impact snapping his head back Brick covers his bleeding nose instantly.

Hearing the sound of a muffled scream coming from the inside of the truck taking a couple of steps forward just as he sees Canary stalking her way further into the back of the truck towards a bleeding Brick hearing the sound of a pair of boots landing silently a couple of feet behind him in a sudden motion retrieving an arrow from his quiver snapping his body around with his bow ready Arrow points the end of an arrow at the new arrival seeing a woman doing the same from a crossbow.

A woman that he had never seen before. But a woman that he recognized from everything that he has read about her. Another vigilante. The vigilante known as The Huntress.

A vigilante that has made headlines in a couple of cities. A woman that was not to be taken lightly. A woman that was much himself and his partner easily recognizable from the outfit she is wearing.

Skin tight purple and black bodysuit with noticeably only her well toned abs being exposed. A purple cape flowing freely through the air along with her long black hair. A unique purple mash with large triangle ears. A pair of purple high combat boots that end up just below her toned thighs.

But most noticeably a crossbow. A purple crossbow that is be pointed directly at his head. A crossbow that was not wavering even for a split second.

Keeping her eyes focused in on Green Arrow as she hears the sounds of banging coming from the inside of the truck suddenly as she sees a body being thrown out of the back of the truck glancing away from Arrow for a split second Huntress looks over towards the ground to see Brick staring up towards the sky with a blood covered face as noticeable gashes could be seen all across his face.

Turning her attention back over towards Green Arrow as she sees his aim not wavering for a split second seeing another figure emerging out of the back of the truck looking over her shoulder as she locks eyes with the vigilante known as Black Canary to see a cold expression being directed her way without having any chance to react instantly Huntress watches as Canary leaps off the back of the truck onto Brick driving her heels viciously into his face causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air.

Without taking her eyes away from her own twisting her heels further into the face of her target taking a couple of steps forward twirling her staff around the air slowly making her way over towards Green Arrow's side in a sudden move as she gets into a fighting position and locks eyes with Huntress just as she is about to take a step forward the sound of a sirens coming from the distance causes Canary to come to an halt.

Turning her attention over towards Green Arrow slowly locking eyes with him taking a hand off her crossbow raising her free hand up into the air as she sees him slowly lowering his bow down following his example Huntress does the same before instantly as she hears the sound of the sirens getting closer turning on her heels Huntress races away from the scene as she hears them doing the same.


	7. Chapter 7

A destroyed armored convoy. Four dead bodies. A ruined plan. These are just some of the many thoughts running through the mind of Quentin Lance as he stares down at the latest crime scene photos spread out all over his desk with a his hand tightly clutching his forehead.

A plan that looked flawless. A plan that nobody would ever suspect. A plan that had been reduced to ashes within moments. The plan of transporting a high priority prisoner over to the local authorities where he would await his day in court.

A simple plan. A plan that never few even knew about. Only a selected hand picked officers selected for the task with the sole purpose of not letting the information leak to the wrong sources. Not letting the information leak out to his men. Leak out towards the men still under Brick's command.

Something he knew had to be handled with stealth. Knew had to be handled with care. And so he did. He had watched personally as the man had been loaded up in the back before he watched the armored convoy drive away in the shadows of the night.

But he never expected this. Never expected to see the images across his desk. Images that only brought more questions than answers.

An armored convoy that looked as though it had been rammed rapidly by some sort of large vehicle. But it hadn't. The evidence wasn't there. There was no traces of any other paint coming from another across the sides of the convoy.

There wasn't even any signs of any sort of weapon damage that he had ever seen before across the sides. But there was. There was significant damage done to the convoy. Damage that looked as though the convoy was being crushed inward.

But how? How was it possible? How was it possible that this sort of damage could be done without there being a single trace of evidence left behind?

Something he couldn't answer. But he had an idea. An idea that still seemed far fetched. An idea that still seemed crazy to him. The idea that she had done the deed.

The very same woman that has started to make a name for herself as a cop killer. A woman that was quickly becoming a legend to the city. The woman known as The Black Canary. A woman that had been reported to have taken down a police chopper with only the sound of her screams.

Something that seemed so far fetched. But was it? Was it so far fetched? Was it out of the realm of possibility? After all if two mysterious archers had just appeared in the city the last few years taking down criminals left and right without the use of a gun maybe it wasn't so far fetched to think this.

Regardless he couldn't dwell on this for too long especially with what is in front of his eyes. Pictures of four dead bodies. Three of them being cops. Cops he had handpicked himself to transport the prisoner on this given night.

Young men fresh out of the academy. Men that had shown great promise. Men that didn't deserve this fate. Didn't deserve to die on this given night. But there was some things that weren't adding up.

Things he could see across each of the crime scene photos. Things that make him start to truly question what had happened on this given night. All starting with the back of the convoy.

A convoy that had been locked up with two officers watching over their prisoner until it was time to hand him over. A back that looked as though a bloody battle had taken place within the walls. Blood splattered walls.

An officer's throat that had been slashed. Something that immediately made him think about the prisoner. Think about how he could have snuck a sharpened object into the back of the convoy. A possibility that he had quickly shaken off as he remembered he had been checked multiple times before being loaded in.

So that only left one other theory. One of his men was working on the inside. One of his men was in the back of the convoy just waiting for the time to strike. Just waiting to help ensure of his bosses escape.

A theory that had instantly made him feel sick to his stomach. But a possibility that seemed only too rule. Especially when he took in some factors. The factors of the prisoner in question.

Took in the factors of the resources at the man's disposal. Took in the factor of the man's influence around the city. Factors that were way too real. Factors that he knew to be too true. Factors he has continued to look for within each of the officers that enter into the precinct.

Looked for in their attitudes. Looked for in the way they carried themselves. Looked at seeing if there was something that they were hiding. Details that would instantly tell him everything he needed to know if spotted.

They were a rat. A rat that needed to be captured. A rat that needed to be kept in the dark or feed false information to help keep his bosses off guard. Boy did he love Starling City for that.

But as for the others? The details of their deaths were much cleared. Especially one. One officer that helped tell him everything that he needed to know. This was caused by them. This was caused by the vigilantes known as The Green Arrow and The Black Canary.

A deep wound across the officer's right arm that looked as though something sharp that he guessed to be an arrow had penetrated through the skin and to the other side. Severe deep gashes all across the officer's face as though they had their head repeatedly smashed against something solid.

Traits he had seen multiple times in each of the archer's victims. Traits of brutality being displayed. Traits of a murder that didn't care what type of pain he would commit to his victims if it meant getting the job done.

The very same traits he had seen inside of the Merlyn Global Group building on the night of The Undertaking. Seen the brutality across the bodies of each man that had been working inside of the building that night.

Brutality that had ceased to exist for the past year to only reappear once again leaving carnage in its wake. Carnage that has continued to be displayed. Carnage that had caused another big name to fall beneath its weight.

And that name was Daniel Brick. A man that was so feared by everyone in the city. Almost everyone. Everyone except a few unique individuals. Individuals that choose to wear a mask. Chose to break the law. Chose to me in their minds a symbol of justice.

A symbol that needed to be destroyed. A symbol that in his mind didn't stand for justice. Didn't stand for doing what was right. No it stood as madness. It stood as a mockery of everything that the police precinct has stood for.

Something that couldn't be allowed to continue for much longer. Couldn't be allowed to inspire other citizens to suddenly take on their own vigilante personas inside of the city. A recent trend that has been happening in other cities all across the globe.

A trend that would always end up with this. End up with the police force looking like fools. Looking as though they were helpless. Looking like they were truly cowards.

Much like this scene. A scene that showed one of the city's greatest foes in recent memory lying lifelessly in the middle of the street while a selected few officers assigned to protect over him lie not too far away.

A man that in one meeting with these returning vigilantes looked as though he had been put through a meat grinder. Bones broken. A recognizable face shattered. A fear extinguished to never be brought upon another again.

" You okay boss?"

Snapping out of his thoughts looking up from a nearby crime scene photo looking towards the front of his desk as he sees Helena staring directly at him with a look of concern across her face forcing a smile across his face nodding his head slightly slowly Quentin turns his attention back down towards his desk.

" Yeah just peachy. Nothing like a good old murder scene to start off the day."

Forcing a smile across her face taking her eyes away from Quentin looking all around his desk as she sees out of the corner of her eye a couple of deposited coffee cups inside of a nearby trash bin at his desk slowly Helena looks back up towards Quentin to see him eyeballing a picture in his hand.

" You do know that if you continue with these all nighters that you will be pushing sixty before you know it right?"

" Maybe that is the way it has to be then. The faster, I figure out how to catch these vigalantees the faster, I get to have a good night's sleep."

" Isn't it obvious boss. Their criminals. You said so yourself."

" Well it's good to see that somebody has been listening."

Glancing up as he sees Helena staring at him with a small smile across her face slowly Quentin returns his eyes back down towards the photo in his hand.

" That's my job is boss. Care for some friendly advice?"

" I'm all ears."

" Go home. Go see Sara. I'm sure she is worried sick about you. Just like we all are. Hell even go out and spend a night on the town. You deserve it."

" I would if i knew where she is. As for the night on the town. Well i'll take a pass."

" She still hasn't returned home yet?"

Letting out a sigh shaking his head slowly Quentin lowers the photo down to make eye contact with Helena to see her looking at him with confusion.

" No, I still have weekly talks with her about everything. As for where she is well i really couldn't say. She never exactly told me where she was going or when she would be back. The only thing she left me was a phone number and a promise to talk weekly."

" Well then, I think you are long overdue for a chat with her. Go home. I've got this covered."

" No, I really shouldn't…."

" Go. I insist. I'll look over everything you have and will call you to let you know if i find something."

Staring directly into Helena's eyes as he sees a look of determination forming across her face letting out a sigh nodding his head slowly Quentin rises up from his seat making sure to grab his jacket from off of the back of his chair.

" You're sure?"

" Go!"

Instantly as he sees Helena pointing her index finger across the room raising up his hands in mock surrender rounding his desk slowly Quentin makes his way through the room and out of sight unaware that just as he rounds the corner Helena takes a seat at his desk and slowly starts to roam through the crime scene photos.

* * *

Keeping her head up and her eyes forward glancing around her surroundings sporting her usual smile across her face that has been recently seen for the past few months through the building as though she was trying to persuade even more voters to her way of thinking walking behind her personal escorts of trained personnel that have shadowed her for the past couple of months without breaking her stride as she watches the familiar sight of a large meeting room already filled with some familiar faces keeping her smile plastered across her face giving a quick nod of thanks to her hired help slowly reaching out Moira Queen opens up the glass door in front of her causing all eyes to immediately focus in on her direction before slowly with a slight nod she makes her way over towards her vacant chair.

Some friendlier faces that she could often count on being in her corner while some others took a different approach. Provided to her opinions that she would truly appreciate. Opinions that were more than welcomed. After all that was what made this company so successful. Her company so successful.

" Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry that i'm late but now if everyone is ready we can get started."

Taking her usual seat glancing around seeing everyone looking over towards her with slight smiles across their faces forcing her trademark smile across her face slowly Moira one by one glances towards each of the occupants seated at the large meeting table.

" Good now for our first piece of business this afternoon. Mr Stevens? The floor is yours."

Straightening up in his seat with a slight nod of thanks reaching out Stevens grabs a hold of a nearby stack of papers in front of him.

" Thank you Mrs Queen. As you all know from our last meeting we have been expecting our stocks to slowly start to tread upward once again after the city had time to grieve for their lost loved ones.

However i am pleased to announce that we have misjudged the situation. If our team's calculations are correct we can expect our stocks to drastically rise up by fifthteen percent in the coming months."

Nodding her head with thanks as she sees Mr Stevens sitting back down in his seat flashing him a smile slowly Moira looks around at each of the other occupants in the room.

" Very good. That is indeed good news. Now as for our next order of business. I know some of you have expressed your concerns over myself entering into a political race and what it could cause to happen to this company long term.

I am warmed by your concerns but i would like to let it be known now that nothing will change. Just because i have thrown my hat into the ring so to speak doesn't mean that i will step aside or even ignore my responsibilities here if i do end up winning.

Now i'm not promising anything or guaranteeing anything. I never have believed in doing such things in the past. However what some here need to look at is if i do indeed win this political race then many more opportunities will be opened up to us.

Opportunities we could only dream about before. All of us have wanted to help change the city for the better for years. Now the chance is being presented to us."

Hearing footsteps coming from behind her glancing over her shoulder as she sees a nearby assistant placing a glass of water down in front of her on the table giving the man a small smile reaching out gently Moira takes the glass in her hand and slowly takes a sip from the glass.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of the glass door opening to hear nothing but the sound of silent murmurs coming from the outside of the room that only seem to be getting a little louder by the second slowly turning her head to the side instantly Moira's eyes go as wide as saucers for a split second much like some of the other occupants in the room when she spots Oliver standing by the open doorway of the meeting room holding open the glass door allowing an accompanying Laurel access inside.

Glancing over towards Oliver with a slight smile across her face as she sees him returning the smile turning her head back forward as she looks around the room to see all eyes focused in on their direction feeling her smile evaporating instantly a cold expression briefly comes across Laurel's face when she makes slight eye contact with Moira from the far end of the meeting table.

An expression that doesn't go unnoticed by Oliver as slowly he turns his attention over towards where his wife had been looking to have his face completely become blank lacking any emotions when he sees who put his wife in such a mood.

Snapping out of her slightly shocked state seeing some of the members of the board looking over in her direction with variety of different emotions riddled across their faces forcing a tight smile across her face glancing back and forth between them as she sees Oliver and Laurel looking around at each of the members of the board with emotionless expressions across their faces hearing the sound of small murmurs coming from a few hushed conversations between board members slowly Moira lets out a breathe causing the couple to look over towards her.

" Oliver? Laurel? It's so good to see you. We weren't expecting to see you here today. If you can wait our meeting should be done shortly."

Seeing the forced smile across his mother's face feeling a surge of anger starting to form in the pit of his stomach turning his attention away with his emotions clearly being shown through his eyes slowly looking around towards each member of the board present as he watches one by one each member of the board look away from him as though avoiding his gaze hearing the sound of a chair screeching against the ground instantly Oliver snaps his attention towards the far end of the meeting table to see a older member of the board staring at him.

" May we help you with something Mr Queen? As you can see we are quite busy."

Forcing a smile across his face that instantly sends a cold chill up the spine of each member of the board keeping his eyes focused on the board member slowly Oliver nods his head.

" Yes you can. You can answer a few questions for me. They should be simple for a man of your qualifications and shouldn't take more than a few minutes of your time."

Instantly as he sees the board member's eyes briefly leave his own to look down towards the meeting table without taking his eyes away from the man feeling his hand being gently grabbed gently Oliver squeezes the soft hand that he knew belongs to Laurel.

" First i'll give you an easy one. I own seventy five percent of Queen Consolidated stock which would make me the majority shareholder of Queen Consolidated correct?"

Hearing hushed whispers starting to come from all around the meeting table fighting back a smirk that is threatening to form across her face keeping her face blank masking any emotion gently Laurel gives Oliver's hand a squeeze to only feel the gesture be returned.

" I will not say it again. I own the majority of Queen Consolidated stock which does in fact make me the majority shareholder of Queen Consolidated. And as the shareholder of this company, I have to bring attention that i feel as though this company has been treading in the wrong direction for years.

And with that being said i can thank each and every one of you so called brain trust for this misleading directing of my company so effective immediately your services are no longer required."

Instantly as she watches a few members of the board stand up out of their chairs and start to shout out in outrage that echoes throughout the room causing a few occupants outside of the room look over in their direction with confusion forcing a smile across her face rising up from her chair slowly Moira looks over in Oliver's direction as she hears the room start to quiet down.

" Oliver? Sweety be reasonable. These men have been working with our family for years. Some before you were even born. You need to take a deep breathe and think about what you are doing."

Without having a chance to react in a sudden motion as she watches Oliver snap his head to look in her direction with nothing but pure hatred radiating from his eyes that instantly sends a chill up and down her spine causing her eyes to widen slightly slowly Moira breaks off eye contact unaware that Laurel is still staring in her direction with nothing but hatred as Oliver turns his attention to look back around the meeting table.

" But now as witnesses allow me to introduce to you the woman that will be leading Queen Consolidated into the next generation."

Glancing over to his side towards Laurel seeing her giving him a slight nod returning the nod in a sudden motion looking over his shoulder towards the outside of the room slowly Oliver nods his head causing every occupant in the room to turn towards where he is looking.

Hearing the sound of hushed whispers echoing all around her turning to look towards the outside of the room as she watches the sight of a brunette making her way slowly making her way over keeping her eyes focused on the mysterious woman just as she sees the woman entering inside of the room to stand by Oliver's opposite side instantly Moira's eyes go wide when she sees the woman turning head to look in her direction with a familiar face.

A face that she instantly recognized from her past. A face that she would never forget. The face of a young woman that had once interned here in this very same building so many years ago.

A face that she thought she would never see again. The face of the young woman known as Isabel Rochev.

Catching Isabel's eye as she watches a smirk come briefly across the young woman's face before it instantly evaporates back into a cold expression snapping out of her shock slowly Moira breaks off eye contact to look over towards Oliver to see him staring a hole into the members of the board.

" It is my pleasure to introduce to you Queen Consolidated's new CEO Ms Isabel Rochev. Some of you may remember Ms Rochev from her past time interning here years ago.

I expect you to show Ms Rochev the respect she deserves or i promise you that i will do everything in my power to ensure none of you work in this city again."

Seeing that his message is heard loud and clear from each member of the board turning to his side with an extended hand as he feels Isabel gently taking his hand within her own and give it a firm shake as a noticeable smile is seen across her face returning the smile gently Oliver lets go of Isabel's hand and turns his attention over towards Moira to see a look of confusion across her face.

Following her husband's example reaching out gently Laurel takes Isabel's outstretched hand within her own and gives it a firm shake as she returns the smile.

" I look forward to working with both of you."

" And so do we. I hope you had a pleasant flight and we look forward to working with you. Speaking of which i hope that some of your employees took the news well?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Isabel nods her head as she releases Laurel's hand.

" Better than expected. I explained to them that they were not losing their jobs but some would be asked to move their personal things here to these offices as they would be needed here.

As far as how they took the news compared to what rumors were being spread around about a possible bid coming from LexCorp for our services you could say the news of a merger with Queen Consolidated instead was well received.

But thank you for showing concern for their well beings. It is greatly appreciated. It indeed proves that the legend of your kindness was not an over exaggeration."

Returning the smile with a slight nod of her head turning her direction over towards her side seeing Oliver staring off towards the end of the table glancing over as she sees Moira staring at them with a mixture of emotions plagued across her face from confusion to shock suppressing a grin reaching out gently Laurel takes Oliver's hand within her own causing him to look over towards her before slowly she turns her attention back over towards Isabel.

" We leave everything in your capable hands. The room is yours."

Receiving a nod in response without any hesitation with a gentle tug turning on her heels slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the room aware of the many stares being directed at her retreating backs before slowly without breaking her stride she makes her way around the corner and through the floor leading Oliver slowly a step behind her.

* * *

 **With the sound of wood cracking from the intense heat of the flames a couple of feet before them echoing through the once silent atmosphere oblivious to their surroundings huddled close together next to a roaring fire deep within the safety of a cave that they have started to consider their home for the past few weeks with only the light the roaring fire is providing them a lone couple is seen looking down towards a lone black and orange cracked mask.**

 **A mask that meant so much towards one member of the couple. Brought so many emotions that had been buried deep down to hopefully never be revived ever again. Something that had proven to be not the case after this discovery.**

 **After the discovery of his worst nightmare coming to life. His living nightmare coming back to once again torment him. To once again plague his thoughts and invade his mind. To once again cause him sleepless night. To once again try to take away everything that he loves or held dear.**

 **The discovery of an empty grave. The discovery of the grave of once his greatest enemy empty with only this mask remaining in its wake.**

 **A discovery that has made him look over his shoulder constantly throughout the few days since this discovery. Made him feel uneasy. Something that wasn't lost on another. Was not ignored or ever forgotten.**

 **The same other that has stayed by his side constantly trying to ease his worries. Ease his worries by softly telling him everything would be alright. That everything was going to be okay.**

 **Beliefs that she wished she could believe herself. Beliefs that she couldn't believe. Not ever since they had found this. Found an empty grave of her husband's worst enemy. Found the empty grave of his tormentor.**

 **Something that has left her confused. Has left her with questions. Left her with who could have done this? Left her seeking even more answers with every passing hour as she looks down towards an old tape recorder by her side.**

 **A tape she has listened to hundreds of times hoping to catch something. Hoping to find answers through the message left. A message that she could always feel a chill going up and down her spine upon listening.**

 **Not because she feared him. Not because she thought he was alive. No it was because of her husband. Because of what how she knew it was affecting him.**

 **Just like how she knew his tormenter's mask was affecting him now. Something deep inside of her made a fire even greater than the one in front of them soar to life.**

 **Staring down at the mask in front of them as she looks down towards the eyeholes to see nothing but darkness staring back at her without taking her eyes away gently lifting her head up from Oliver's shoulder as she feels her anger slowly rising with every passing second she stares down at the mask suddenly without any hesitation reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of the mask before rearing back with a flick of her wrist the mask goes flying out of her hand and soars through the air into the fire causing the flames to shoot upward.**

 **Without taking her eyes away from the mask slowly returning back to her husband's side feeling him wrapping an arm gently around her waist letting out a sigh leaning down gently Laurel rests her head down on Oliver's shoulder.**

 **With every passing second as she watches the mask slowly start to melt away inside of the roaring fire feeling movement coming from above glancing up as she watches Oliver reach out over her to grab a hold of the tape recorder without having a chance to react instantly Laurel watches with slightly wide eyes as Oliver tosses the recorder into the roaring fire causing the fire to shoot flames upward upon impact.**

 **Snapping out of her shock feeling her lips curling up into a smile snuggling closer into his side reaching out gently Laurel takes Oliver's free hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze.**

" **I don't understand."**

 **Glancing down as he sees Laurel staring up towards him a confused look forms across Oliver's face.**

" **It's not that i don't believe you. It's just if and that is a big if that was really his voice on that tape recorder then how?**

 **How would he be able to walk away from something like that? It's just not possible."**

 **Breaking of eye contact looking back over towards the fire as he looks down towards the melting mask shaking his head slowly Oliver lets out a sigh.**

" **I don't know pretty bird. I just don't know."**

 **Turning her attention away from Oliver and back towards the roaring fire looking down towards the burning tape recorder as she watches the tape inside of the recorder slowly start to melt away in total silence after a few seconds suddenly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers as her body tenses up causing Oliver to look down towards her.**

" **Unless….**

" **Unless what?"**

" **Unless someone wants you to believe that he is alive."**

" **But why? Why would someone want me to believe that he was alive?"**

" **Maybe Malcolm came here and set up the whole thing shortly after you had returned home in case you ever returned back here. Something like he wanted to use the fear that this man inflicted upon you daily on this island to be used against you back home.**

 **We know that he was responsible for getting you stranded here in the first place. He could have set this up as well."**

 **Letting the information sink in as he nods his head leaning down gently Oliver rests his head against Laurel's own before slowly he turns his attention back towards the melting mask.**

 **Could it have really been Malcolm that had set all of this up? Or was it someone else?**

* * *

Feeling nothing but the cold breeze hitting her smooth skin causing her long black hair to flow through the passing wind keeping her eyes focused on the alleyway down below as she surveys the latest of her brand of justice being dished out to a group of street thugs that has left them battered and bloodied barely holding on with a slight smile across her face rising up from her kneeling position without looking back turning on her heels slowly The Huntress makes her way across the rooftop that she is standing upon before instantly as though she was gliding across the air she leaps across the rooftop onto another.

Rolling up to her feet with only the sound of her purple cape swishing through the air slowly walking across the rooftop with her crossbow firmly in her grasp reaching the end of the rooftop kneeling down with her eyes remaining glued forward placing the crossbow down next to her heels reaching back Huntress grabs a hold of a pair of binoculars from her purple belt before without any hesitation slowly she brings the binoculars up to her eyes and starts to glance around her surroundings.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary coming from all around her glancing further down the city just as she slowly starts to zoom in on a particular street corner hearing the sound of a silent clang coming from behind in a sudden move snatching her crossbow off from the ground twirling around instantly The Huntress sends an purple bolt soaring through the air.

Instantly as she watches the familiar figure known as The Green Arrow reach out to catch the purple bolt that is making its way towards it's attended target The Black Canary in his left hand with ease seeing the masked vigilantes eyes widen with nothing but anger radiating from them rising up to her feet making sure to keep her eyes on them at all times taking a hand off her crossbow slowly Huntress reaches her hand back towards her belt.

" I wouldn't do that if i were you or have you forgotten?"

Snapping her eyes towards Black Canary as she sees the masked vigilante staring a hole into her feeling her fingers grazing a purple bolt across her belt slowly Huntress watches Canary reach up to gently tap at a black collar hidden just under her black corset bodysuit.

" I can end your life before you can get off your next shot."

Feeling her facial features hardening as she watches The Black Canary's facial features mirroring her own slowly Huntress brings her hand down to rest at her side.

" We are not here to fight you but this will be your only warning. Leave. Go home and don't look back. This is our city."

Making sure to look Black Canary in the eyes slowly Huntress shakes her hands as her fingers slowly start to twitch.

" I'm afraid i can't do that."

Instantly with lightning fast speed as she snatches a purple bolt off from her belt and brings it up with her aim clearly on Canary without having a chance to react suddenly feeling an arrow smashing against her crossbow causing her aim to waiver upward without having a chance to react instantly Huntress feels herself soaring through the air off the rooftop when she feels a high shock wave hitting her in the chest as a loud scream echoes through the sky.

Feeling herself falling through the air twisting her body around seeing her only opportunity of survival reaching out instantly as she grabs a hold of a nearby fire escape to only feel her stomach smashing viciously against the steel railing gritting her teeth without any delay leaping up Huntress rolls over the railing and grabs a hold of another purple bolt from her belt to only aim it back towards the rooftop.

Laying perfectly still on the fire escape with her eyes constantly wandering across the rooftop as she sees no movement coming from up above rising up to a kneeling position taking a quick glance over her shoulder seeing a half open window nearby backing up slowly reaching out with her free hand making sure to be as quiet as possible slowly Huntress slides the window open the rest of the way before without taking her eyes away from the rooftop slowly she makes her way through the window.

Taking a couple of steps back seeing no movement coming from the outside world turning her head to look over her shoulder just as she glances around her surroundings hearing the sound of a whistle echoing through the air instantly Huntress twists her body around nearly avoiding an incoming arrow through the open window.

Bringing up her crossbow with her finger firmly on the trigger backing up into the darkness getting down into a kneeling position as she looks back through the open window hoping to catch the glimpse of black or green from the outside instantly as she hears the sound of an object landing down inside of the room with a thud snapping her head towards the object just as she sees the object to be some kind of grenade in a sudden motion twirling around Huntress brings up her cape to cover her eyes.

Instantly as she hears a loud explosion echoing throughout the room causing a bright flash to spread throughout the area closing her eyes slightly just as she hears the sound of a pair of boots landing down a couple of feet away with a thud snapping her crossbow up instantly Huntress sends a purple bolt soaring through the air.

Seeing a purple bolt soaring through the air in his direction without any hesitation twirling down into a kneeling position causing the bolt to soar over his shoulder reaching back Green Arrow grabs a hold of an arrow from out of his quiver and sends it soaring through the air in the direction of The Huntress.

Backpedaling into the darkness just nearly avoiding the arrow reaching back just as her fingers graze another bolt from her belt instantly hearing the sound of glass shattering from nearby without having a chance to react Huntress feels herself leaving her feet to only land back first onto the hardwood floor with a thud when she feels a pair of heels crashing into her chest from her side.

Leaping up to a kneeling position just as she brings her crossbow up feeling a well placed kick landing underneath her arm causing her aim to waiver instantly without having a chance to react instantly Huntress feels her head snapping to the side as her body rolls across the ground when she feels a heel slamming into the side of her head.

Shaking off the comb webs looking over her shoulder as she sees Green Arrow and Black Canary standing side by side across the room from her just as she gets up to her feet without having a chance to react instantly Huntress feels herself once again leaving her feet from a high pitched scream that sends her soaring through the air and crashing through a closed door with a loud thud.

Feeling intense pain coming from her entire body lifting her head up from the ground as she sees Black Canary slowly starting to stalk her way over in a sudden move reaching out Huntress snatches a few balls from her belt before instantly she smashes the balls down into the ground causing a loud cloud of smoke to instantly start to form in the air.

Coming to a sudden halt remaining perfectly still as she watches the cloud of smoke slowly start to evaporate instantly as she sees the smoke completely evaporating leaving an empty deserted hallway keeping her eyes forward for the next few seconds Black Canary glances around her surroundings before after a few seconds of searching finding nothing in sight slowly turning on her heels she makes her way back towards Green Arrow's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Ignoring the hushed conversations echoing from all around her keeping her eyes focused in on the photographs spread out across her office desk without reaching up as she cracks her neck instantly curing herself of her discomfort from the previous night to have a few of her co workers glance over towards her from out of the corner of their eye ignoring their stares reaching out gently Helena takes a nearby photo in her hand and raises it up to eye level.

A scene that has been playing out since the early morning to now the early part of the afternoon. The scene of intense focus being delivered by one of the departments fastest rising detectives.

A detective that most thought her rise through the rankings was because of their well known connections and associates inside of the building. Notably her partner one detective Quentin Lance.

But this has proven to be not the case. Instead it was because of her determination. Or some would say because of obsession to ensure justice was delivered.

The same trait that they could see in her partner. An obsession that has been well known through the department for years. Just like another obsession.

An obsession that was fresh on everyone's mind. An obsession that some were even starting to share. The obsession of catching them. The obsession of catching who was considered the people responsible for the events of The Undertaking.

Catching the vigilante known as The Green Arrow and his associate The Black Canary. Two vigilantes that were considered to be extremely dangerous. Dangerous to the point of this.

A weird obsession being directed their way. An obsession that has caused many whispers of rumors to travel through the department. Whispers of a special task force being created to apprehend the vigilantes.

Whispers of using undercovers to find these wanna be heroes and bring them to justice before they could hurt somebody else. Whispers that put everyone on the edge of their toes just hoping they would be chosen for the task.

Just begging to get the chance to catch the people responsible for so many lives being taken that fateful night. Including some of their very own family members.

But for another it was different. For another it proved to be a challenge. Another challenge she would face head on. A challenge that was like none she had ever experienced before.

The challenge of facing off against a pair of vigilantes that would do whatever necessary to get the job done. Whether it was going after the head of the problem in the form of mob bosses to even starting up from the bottom and making their way up to the top leaving a trail of blood behind them.

A challenge that has already left her battered and bruised. Not only physically but her own ego as well. However she would happily pay that price to learn the information that she did the previous night.

Information that answered so many questions on her mind. Questions such as their fighting styles. Some which she could recognize as Muay Thai to even some boxing mixed in.

Found out the types of weapons that they used. The reported bow wielded by the emerald archer that proven to be accurate but as for his counterpart. Some rumors had been debunked while some others had proven to be correct.

Rumors of her voice being able to take down an helicopter at will. Rumors of her scream could shatter bones upon impact. Rumors that started to spread labeling her as what was to be called a metahuman along with some others throughout the world.

Metahumans that were starting to come out of the woodworks along with other vigilantes. All dating back to one pair. A group of heroes that had emerged out of nowhere to do battle against their city's corrupted.

One in which was described to have the strength of hundred men wielding almost godly weapons that could cut through any man like butter.

The other proved to be different. Instead of relying on his strength instead he used the darkness as cover to spring out and attack his enemies.

A duo that she had encountered once before. A duo that had proven to be too much for her before she had eventually made her escape here to this city. A city that she has now found the same problem lurking in the shadows.

Only these two were different. They weren't relying on their strength to get them through the fights. They weren't fighting individually hoping to achieve the same goal. No these two were working as a well placed team. Were working as a unit in their battles.

A unit that was proving to be a problem for her. Especially her. This Black Canary. A woman that was showing she was a force to be reckoned with. A dangerous foe that would take down even cops along with her associate if it meant achieving the result she wanted.

But a foe that did have one weakness it seemed to her. And that weakness was simple. The weakness in the form of her collar. A collar that proved to her that it was truly responsible for the rumors of this woman's power instead of some kind of special powers like others around the world possess.

A weakness she would try to exploit at the first chance but only if she could get by her fighting styles. If she could get through the duos defenses for just one second. Something she knew would prove to be very difficult.

A way that she had no clue how to do. But there was one thing that she did know. In her heart she knew that the bitch kicked extremly hard.

Replacing the photograph with another from her office table taking a closer look at the picture of what is a close up view of the armored convey dented inward hoping to see some sort of detail that she had previously missed from before after a couple of seconds letting out a sigh slowly Helena drops the photograph back onto her office desk and sits back in her seat to look up towards the ceiling.

 _What am i missing? There has to be something that i'm not seeing._

Taking a deep breath immediately feeling a calming sensation running through her leaning back forward as she glances back and forth through each photograph being displayed to her suddenly as one particular photograph catches her eye reaching out Helena snatches the photo off from her desk and brings it up to eye level.

A photograph that she has stared at before. But this time there was something else drawing her to the photograph. A photograph of the convoy's driver that had died upon impact from hitting the hard pavement.

But it wasn't the deceased that was catching her eye. No it was the background behind the deceased. A hanging street light with a small camera resting next to it. A small prototype that has slowly been tested in the city on a couple of streets in the hopes of easing the citizens worries.

A prototype that make her lips curl up for a brief second before it disappears in a flash as she rises up to her feet with the photograph in her hand to make her way slowly out of the station.

* * *

Reaching up to rub his tired eyes suppressing a yawn taking a couple of seconds to blink the tiredness out of his eyes turning his attention back towards his lap reaching down gently tracing his index finger across a large sheet of paper keeping his ears open to every sort of sound echoing from the outside world curiosity of an open window turning back to where he last left off slowly Oliver traces his finger across the paper making sure to memorize everything that he sees.

A paper that was unlike any others. A paper with a special blueprint to a building that had recently been created in the past year. A monument created for what many citizens considered to be a great man.

Some others would say it was a publicity stunt but it still remained the same. The building had been created nonetheless. A building he has once explored. Twice even. But now he wasn't looking to explore it.

Hearing the sound of a doorknob wiggling snapping his attention over his shoulder as he stares at the locked front door leading into the apartment to see the doorknob slowly wiggling followed by a silent click reaching down gently grazing his fingers across a firearm hidden underneath a nearby pillow just as he sees the door slowly opening grabbing a firm hold of the concealed weapon instantly as he sees Laurel standing at the open doorway with a few bags in her hand releasing the breath that he was holding releasing the concealed weapon slowly Oliver turns his attention back towards the blueprint in his lap as he hears the sound of the apartment door closing.

Making sure to apply the locks to the door turning on her heels slowly making her way over to the living room without any delay releasing the bags in her hand causing them to flop down onto the living room table in a sudden move reaching down snatching the blueprint off from his lap slowly Laurel plants herself gently down on Oliver's lap before gently as she feels him wrapping his arms around her waist feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching out gently she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Still sight seeing i see."

Feeling his own lips curling up as he stares at her smiling face to see her own smile widening by the second nodding his head leaning out gently Oliver presses his lips to Laurel's own.

" Well you know me. I would rather be bird watching with one particular beauty in mind."

Unable to keep her smile from widening shaking her head gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before a few seconds later as she enjoys the sensation of being pulled closer to his chest untangling herself from his body reaching out snatching a bag from the living room table slowly Laurel nods her head at the remaining bag on the table.

" Well i think you have more than earned a well rested break. I hope grinders are okay with you. Our favorite chinese place has closed down."

With a slight nod reaching out snatching the remaining bag from the table as he reaches into the bag and grabs a hold of a grinder tightly wrapped by tinfoil feeling a head gently resting against his shoulder feeling his lips curling up slightly gently Oliver starts to unwrap the tinfoil as he hears Laurel letting out a sigh.

" I know that i'm gonna regret this but what did you find? Anything useful that we can use."

" Nothing that we didn't already know. These blueprints are a bit outdated. From what i've gathered there is a few vitale points inside of the building that once they have been disposed off well…."

" I know. We'll tackle all of this on another night. Right now we have bigger fish to fry and if my timing is correct we should have front row seats to see the main course being spread out."

Without waiting for a response reaching out to grasp a hold of the television remote pressing down on the power button instantly Laurel watches the television come to life before slowly as she raises the volume gently she rests her head back down on his shoulder as a familiar sight comes across the television screen.

A sight she had seen once before. A feeding frenzy outside of Queen Consolidated. But this frenzy was different. It wasn't a gigantic mob scene. It wasn't a protest.

No instead it was a media frenzy. News vans by the handful parked outside of the buildings doors with numerous reporters on hand trying to get an interview.

" That was fast."

Without taking her eyes away from the television screen replacing the remote in her hand with her grinder leaning forward Laurel takes a bite of her sandwich before she rests her head gently back down on Oliver's shoulder.

" What did you expect? Honestly let's just face the facts. Whenever either of us is mentioned in the news it becomes their top story. Whether we like it or not."

" Well thank god we're not going to be back in this city for long. A couple of months. A year tops depending upon if our plan works."

" I agree but we still have work to do. We dealt a serious blow to Moira yesterday and we should start to see the results of our actions shortly.

If i know your mother the first thing that she did once we left was to contact her attorneys to see if there is anyway that she can delay Isabel from becoming the active CEO of Queen Consolidated.

That will take some time for them to look over everything. By then Isabel will have rooted out and taken care of any deadweight inside of the company.

But that's not the problem. The problem is we still need to gather some more evidence linking her to the night of The Undertaking.

We still have the data files detailing the microwave emitter that came from Queen Consolidate data banks but it won't be enough.

The defense could just state that it insufficient data since by now knowing your mother it is most likely that she wiped out the data banks intending to cover her tracks. We need some strong concrete evidence that could help bring her to court."

" And if that doesn't work what then? We know the influence she has on the city. What if the evidence isn't enough?"

Turning her head to look upright as she locks eyes with Oliver reaching out gently Laurel grabs a hold of his free hand.

" Then we are left with no choice other than what we have been doing each and every night we roam the streets. We dish out our own brand of justice."

Without taking his eyes away from her own nodding his head gently Oliver squeezes Laurel's hand to only feel her returning the gesture.

" Then there is only one thing that we can do but are you sure that you want to do this? Maybe it would be better that i do this one alone."

" No, I have to do this. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. Having to face off against your mother like this but the moment you came back into my life, I made a promise to myself.

I promised that no matter what, I would always be there for you. No matter who got in my way. Whether it was my father,your mother,it didn't make the slightest difference to me.

Before even The Undertaking had taken place that woman had hurt you. She may not have set the bombs inside of The Queen's Gambit but she might as well have.

I hold her personally responsible for everything that happened to you on that island and i will not stop until you receive justice for everything she has done to you.

I know what i have to do. It doesn't make it any less easier but in my heart, I know it's the right thing to do."

In a sudden motion without having a chance to react instantly as she feels Oliver's lips pressed to her own after a few seconds of shaking off the shock tossing the sandwich in her hand to the side closing her eyes gently Laurel wraps her arms around the back of his neck as she leans more into his side.

* * *

 **Listening to the sound of birds chirping echoing through the air over the thrashing waves hitting the sandy shore just inches from her bare feet looking off into the distance as he stares off at the sun to see it slowly setting off in the horizon glancing down as he sees a wave of blonde hair resting down on his lap feeling his lips curling up into a smile turning to look back off into the distance for the first time in several months feeling a sense of peace within himself slowly Oliver lets out a content sigh.**

 **A sigh that doesn't go unheard by his companion below. A sigh that makes a smile form across her own face as she scoots more comfortably in his lap before a few silent moments later as she feels her hair being gently stroked turning to look upright to see a smiling face looking down towards her unable to help it Laurel returns the smile.**

 **Without easing up as he continues to gently stroke Laurel's hair to only feel her leaning into his touch feeling his own smile widening slowly Oliver turns his attention back over towards the horizon.**

" **I see why you love fishing over here now. The moment we sat down here i've felt totally relaxed."**

 **Nodding his head without ceasing his gently stroking movements Oliver turns his attention back down towards Laurel to see her staring off into the horizon.**

" **I know what you mean. The moment, I found this place and started fishing here this river has always brought me a sense of peace."**

 **Without turning away from the setting sun nodding her head gently in his lap after a few moments of watching the setting sun hearing a silent chuckle coming from up above turning away from the horizon slowly Laurel looks up towards Oliver with a raised eyebrow.**

" **What's so funny?"**

" **I'm just thinking how funny it is that you still don't care for anything that i hunt."**

" **Well it's your fault. I mean eating deer is one thing but it is totally a different thing watching you gut a cute defenseless rabbit. I'll stick to salmon and berries now thank you very much."**

 **Letting out a chuckle shaking his head turning his attention back towards the setting sun feeling slight movement coming from down below glancing down as she sees Laurel reaching back into the back of her shorts to pull out a small black notebook from her pocket feeling his interest only increasing silently Oliver watches Laurel open up the notebook to see her turn towards the back of the book.**

" **What's that?"**

 **Unclipping her pen from the notebook without looking away with a flick of her thumb slowly Laurel scrolls through the notebook.**

" **Just something to remind me of who the real enemy is. Ever since we arrived here i've been writing down notes in hope that one day we will see something here that will help us later on."**

 **Glancing up as she sees Oliver nodding his head in understanding keeping her eyes focused on him after a few seconds as she sees him turning his head back towards the river turning her attention back towards the notebook flipping towards the last page with readable handwriting slowly Laurel writes down the name Moira Queen in bold letters before with a series of flicks from her wrists she underlines the name over and over again.**

* * *

Silently walking through the unusually quiet hallway leading up to her destination keeping a firm hold on her companion's hand as she comes to a stop at her destination in the form of an locked apartment door feeling her hand being gently squeezed glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver looking at her with a look of concern across his face forcing a smile across her own face turning her attention back towards the apartment door taking a deep breathe reaching out with a raised fist Laurel knocks hard on the door before retracting her hand back to stare at the door making sure to mask her emotions.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the locked door feeling her hand being gently squeezed returning the gesture instantly as she watches the apartment door come flying open revealing a dazed Quentin Lance unable to mask her emotions any longer feeling a pit of anger rising up deep inside Laurel can't help but stare at her father with a mixture of emotions.

Emotions from shock to even disgust as she takes in his appearance. An appearance that she had seen so many times before. Bloodshot red eyes. The makings of a beard that needed to be shaved. Unkempt casual clothes that looked as though they had been worn for the past few days.

Blinking away the grogginess out of his eyes staring directly forward at Laurel's face reaching out Quentin grabs a firm hold of the open doorway.

" Hey sweetie? Is something wrong?"

Catching a good whiff of whisky from his breathe feeling her anger rising up in the pit of her stomach like a volcano just threatening to explode without giving him a chance to react shoving her way inside of the apartment knocking Quentin off balance slightly stalking her way into the living room as she catches the sight of his living room table releasing a hold of Oliver's hand feeling her anger only rising with every passing second closing her eyes slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe.

A sight that has only made so many emotions start to resurface. A sight that disgusts her. Empty whisky bottles one after another scattered around a filth cluttered table. A glass halfway filled up with whisky resting upon a familiar black journal as though it was a coaster.

" It's not what you…."

Instantly turning on her heels snapping her head around to look towards Quentin with an look of hatred across her face causing him to flinch under her gaze as she blinks back a few tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Really dad!? Because it looks to me that you have started drinking again! Something you swore to me that you would never do!

Don't you care!? Can't you let go of your own ego for two goddamn seconds!?"

In a sudden motion turning back towards the table reaching out Laurel snatches the half filled glass of whisky off from the table before throwing all of her strength into it with a flick of her wrist the glass goes soaring out of her hand into a nearby wall shattering the glass into thousands of pieces.

Snapping back around furiously wiping at her eyes as she sees Quentin's mouth opening to shut almost instantly stalking her way over without giving him a chance to react rearing back Laurel delivers a vicious slap across Quentin's face causing his head to snap to the side as a red handprint is seen across his face.

Feeling a surge of anger run through him snapping his attention back over towards Laurel seeing her glare unwavering in a sudden motion just as he raises up his right hand suddenly Quentin feels himself being pulled back before he feels his back being roughly thrown into a nearby wall.

Struggling to keep himself on his feet shaking away the cobwebs snapping his attention back forward as he locks eyes with Oliver whom has blocked his sight of a glaring Laurel seeing movement over the young man's shoulder glancing over his shoulder without having a chance to react feeling a series of photographs being flicked into his chest turning his attention down towards the scene of scattered photographs at his feet instantly Quentin's eyes go as wide as saucers as her anger evaporates instantly.

Photographs he can't help but stare down in absolute horror. Photos taken from afar of him meeting with a few selected individuals at Starling City's docks.

Some showing meetings with individuals that he didn't even know whose names were. But some others were different. Much like one staring directly up towards him now.

A photograph of him sitting inside of a well known restaurant in Chinatown meeting with who was once a powerful man before he had met his demise.

A photograph that unaware to his knowledge as he stares down towards the photo remembering that day as though it was yesterday a few tears trickle down his cheeks before he turns his attention to catch a glimpse of Laurel to see her shaking her head at him.

" Laurel? It's…."

" I'm done with you. I'm done caring for someone that doesn't want to be saved. I'm done babysitting the likes of you."

" It's not what it looks like…."

" Really!? Because it looks to me that you have been working for The Chinese Triad! You always saying to stand up for what's right! Was that a lie too!? You make me sick!"

" I did it for you!"

Closing his eyes taking a deep breathe trying to regain his emotions slowly Quentin opens his eyes to look back towards Laurel to see her facial features not wavering.

" They promised me that if i cooperated with them then no harm would ever be done to you. What was i supposed to do!?"

" And you decided to make a deal with the devil before even bothering to ask for my opinion! Did you even consider asking me what i wanted!? I would never make a deal with the devil!

Instead i would look him straight in his eyes and spit in his face before asking is that i'll you got! Just like i have all of my life! I don't care what form he takes whether they are part of The Chinese Triad or so low leveled thug that was pulled off the streets! I will never back away from my beliefs!

Clearly you don't know me too well! In fact you never knew me at all!"

Snapping her attention away from Quentin reaching out Laurel snatches the black journal off from the living room table before she looks back over towards Quentin.

" You don't deserve this. You're nothing but a disgrace to the Lance family."

Turning her head away from a shell shocked Quentin with her facial features softening Laurel turns her head to lock eyes with Oliver.

" Let's go Ollie. I can't bare to be in a room with this man for even another second."

Nodding his head reaching out as he gently takes her free hand within his own with feeling any sort of resistance slowly Oliver leads Laurel through the apartment before mere moments later he leads her down the quiet hallway with only the sound of the apartment door slamming shut echoing through the hall.

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone and my 2 reviewers :( I'm looking to see what everyone thinks of the story so far. Mainly of if you like how each of the characters are in this story. The main one i'm looking for opinions on is Helena or Huntress. Should she be more of a badass? Should she have more of an adittude? Let me know what you think.**

 **Pootamis**


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling the ever present fall breeze making its way through this cold fall night causing her long black hair to flow freely with the wind walking through the shadows of a nearby neighborhood as though she owns the place glancing down towards the pile of photographs in her hand to only look back up turning around a corner slowly Helena makes her way up a sidewalk with only the slightest of lights coming from nearby street lights guiding her way.

Occasionally glancing down to flip through the pictures in her hand to only return her attention back towards a familiar setting right before her eyes as she comes up to the sight of the latest major crime scene to hit the city slowly Helena comes to a stop to glance around her surroundings.

Surroundings that she had glanced at for hours already. But from the safety of her office desk. If she could ever need protection anyways.

Surroundings she had studied so much taking in every detail from countless hours of looking down at crime scene photos. Scenery that didn't surprise her.

A quiet rundown neighborhood. A neighborhood that reminded her so much of home. Small business stores behind every block. Run down buildings be used to home so many whose lives had changed just a short year ago.

The perfect place to lead an convoy through. A place nobody would expect it to come through. But a place that had quickly proven to be dangerous.

Proved to truly be just like home. A breeding ground for corruption. A breeding ground for death and destruction.

Death and destruction that has continued to plague the city as though it was a bad rash. Death and destruction that has only started to boil over the past few weeks with the reappearance of them.

The Black Canary and The Green Arrow. Two formidable foes. Two foes that had gotten the best of her once already. Two foes that have gotten the best of the city's finest police officers so far.

And she had a feeling that it was only just the start of the beginning. The beginning of a trail of destruction that would flow through the city leaving carnage in its wake.

Just like this crime scene. How the once quiet neighborhood had become a new breeding ground for destruction. Had witnessed some more of their own laid to rest by those that have taken the law into their own hands.

Done what needed to be done in order to achieve results. Much like she has done. Much like her alter ego has done. An alter ego that had been born so many years ago on one faithful fall night just like this one.

But it hasn't stopped her. Hasn't stopped her from having so many questions from running through her mind. Questions about these so called vigilantes that were so much like herself. Too much like herself.

We're they out for power? No she didn't think that. We're they out for revenge? That was the million dollar question running through her mind.

Revenge like most individuals in the city have been experiencing themselves. The need to have vengeance upon the one who destroyed their lives and taken their loved ones away.

But revenge for what? Losing a loved one? Losing everything that they held dear?

A question that she wanted answered. A question that she would soon have answered. Whether it was from the other side of a table inside of an interrogation room or from having the satisfaction of demasking each of them on top of a rooftop.

But would she have satisfaction? Would she savor the moment of bringing these fellow vigilanties to justice? A brand of justice that much like herself has used for the past few years? Just another question she would have to bury into the back of her mind until the moment presented itself.

Finding her destination coming up swiftly to the right glancing down towards the top photograph in her hand as she glances back and forth between the picture and her surroundings without breaking her stride slowly picking up her pace Helena approaches a nearby traffic light.

Turning her attention away from the photograph to look upwards just as she catches the glimpse of a small street camera attached to the street light hanging over her head feeling her lips curling upright pocketing the photographs in her jacket pocket reaching back Helena retrieves her cellphone from the back of her jeans pocket.

Flipping her phone open with a thud with a click of her thumb with a flash as she looks down towards her cellphone to see a clear picture of her target for a split second a ghost smile forms across Helena's face before slowly as she pockets her cellphone to glance back around her surroundings spotting a two sets of tire tracks across the ground nearby next to a small crack in the road turning on her heels slowly Helena makes her way over.

Kneeling down next to a set with a flash Helena takes a picture of the tire tracks that she knew to be from the convoy before slowly with her cellphone raised she turns her attention over towards the remaining set.

A set that she knew belonged to her counterparts. Belonged to a motorcycle owned by The Black Canary and The Green Arrow. A motorcycle that she had never seen before roaming around in Starling City.

A motorcycle's tracks that quickly disappear after a couple of feet. But tracks that could help her discover the model of the bike incase they had avoided the street camera perfectly.

Tracks that she continues to glance at as she takes a variety of pictures from multiple angles before without glancing back she makes her way back from once she came.

* * *

 **Thunk! Thunk!**

 **Unable to take her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her very eyes sitting silently still upon a broken down tree stump twirling a loose piece of her blonde hair through her fingers as she watches Oliver rear back a well carved wooden bow and unleash yet another series of arrows off into the distance directly into the center of a nearby tree where countless other arrows remain sticking through trunk with pinpoint accuracy just as she sees him rearing back to grab a hold of another arrow from his quiver exposing his well toned muscles out towards her feeling her lips curling up into a grin uncrossing her legs slowly Laurel leans forward taking in his physique.**

 **A physique that much like her own has changed throughout the months. Changed for the better. Now a firm six pack that she is very proud of can now be seen across her chest.**

 **Noticeable muscles spread out throughout her body from countless hours of non stop training. Training that has made her feel stronger. Made her feel lighter with each passing day.**

 **Made her feel even more closer to her husband. Made her feel as though together they could truly be unstoppable. Allowed her to turn her weaknesses into her strengths. Allowed her to constantly learn while helping her husband tackle his own weaknesses.**

 **Training sessions that would always end with her learning something new. Would end with her feeling even better about her abilities. Made her fears and worries disappear with ease.**

" **Hasn't the poor thing suffered enough yet?"**

 **Bringing his motion to a stop glancing over his shoulder as he looks back over towards the fallen tree trunk to see Laurel staring up towards him with a grin plastered across her face unable to resists as he grins back turning on his heels gently Oliver places the arrow back into his quiver as he takes a couple of steps towards her.**

" **Not quite yet but i do know somewhere that i can transfer this new found energy of mine. Something i think would be pleasurable to the both of us."**

 **Feeling her lips only widening rising up from the tree stump without taking her eyes away from his own making sure to swing her hips in a seductive swagger closing the distance between them reaching up gently wrapping her arms around the back of his neck leaning down Laurel whispers into Oliver's ear.**

" **And where would that be oh dear husband of mine?"**

 **Instantly as she hears the sound of a bow crashing down to the dirt with a thud feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her waist leaning her head back just as she looks up without having a chance to react feeling a pair of lips pressed gently to her only feeling her lips curling up into a smile closing her eyes gently Laurel brings Oliver's head closer to her own as she feels him licking her lips.**

 **Opening her mouth slightly allowing him access inside feeling him caressing her tongue gently with his own letting out a silent moan of approval bringing his head closer to her own with lighting fast speed leaping up Laurel wraps her legs firmly around Oliver's waist as she feels his hands wander down grasping her ass firmly holding her upright.**

 **Attacking her tongue mercilessly hearing the sound of her moans that is like music to his ears without opening his eyes slowly back peddling just as he feels his back hitting against a nearby tree trunk feeling Laurel's grip around his neck tightening without breaking away sliding down the tree to a sitting position slowly Oliver lowers her down into his lap as he feels her winning control of the kiss.**

 **Gently caressing her bare skin roaming his hands gently down her bare back down giving her ass cheeks a tight squeeze causing him to feel Laurel letting out a moan the vibrates through his mouth feeling the need for some much needed air breaking off the kiss for a couple of seconds as he stares deep into her eyes taking in her facial features as the sun shines down upon them giving her face an almost angelic expression leaning forward gently Oliver captures her lips back with his own and brings her closer to his chest.**

 **Feeling his hands once again roaming down her lower back bringing her head closer to her own as she feels his lips leaving her own to only reappear gently kissing the side of her neck suppressing a moan closing her eyes leaning her head back just as she feels him starting to leave a small trail of kisses down her neck suddenly as she hears the sound of a twig snapping from nearby instantly Laurel snaps her eyes open.**

 **Bringing his motion to a sudden halt feeling Laurel's body stiffen in his arms leaning his head back seeing a alarmed expression across her face quietly getting up from the ground tuning out the nearby sounds of birds chirping high above in the trees hearing the sound of a twig snapping from the distance in a sudden move leaping across the ground into a roll snatching up his discarded bow from the ground with lighting fast speed turning on his heels with his bow cocked Oliver points the arrow head off into the distance.**

* * *

Keeping his eyes glued down towards the front of his office desk with an emotionless look across his face as though he was a statue tuning out a few nearby conversations echoing throughout the room coming from a couple of new recruits from all around him with only the memories of the previous night echoing through his mind with his facial features pale as though he had seen a ghost silently Quentin sits at his office desk.

Memories that are so fresh in his mind as though they only had happened just mere seconds ago. Memories that he could only wish weren't real. Wish that at any moment he would wake up from this nightmare.

But it was not meant to be. It wasn't any dream. What happened was real. And now he had to live through the consequences. Consequences he knew that he would regret forever.

Consequences he hoped would never see the light of day. But they did and now he had to live through it. Had to live with the sins that he had payed. Sins that all started so many years ago.

All started the day he received a cryptic envelope containing a few items that made his blood run cold. A few photographs of his eldest daughter shot from a distance attending a few of her college courses.

Photographs that made his blood boil with each photo he saw until a written note attached giving detailed instructions was seen pinned to the back of the last picture.

Instructions he has followed through the years. Look the other way and no harm would be done to his family. Instructions he was reluctant to follow at first with the mindset to do whatever it took to catch the sick bastards that dared to threaten him to only quickly change his mindset when he found out who the mysterious senders were.

The Chinese Triad. A group that was well feared throughout the city. Even feared by most of the police force. A group he knew would carry out their threat without any remorse giving him no choice other than to follow their instructions.

A small understanding that through the years had slowly started to build a small level of trust between them causing his nerves to ease up slightly when a simple promise was given. The promise that as long as he did what he was told his family wouldn't be touched.

A promise that he had watched be fulfilled as his daughter was first accepted into a firm and began her promising career as a lawyer. A career that was being well followed not only by himself but by his superiors as well.

Followed with eyes constantly watching her. Constantly watching what she was working on. Watching her progress career wise until she had proven to be an even more threat. A threat they had told him needed to change and in a hurry before a certain accident was to happen.

A message he got loud and clear and hoped by dropping the subtle hints to his daughter to back away would do the trick to only watch as she stood her ground believing what she was doing was right. Something even though made his life even worst made him feel proud inside.

But not proud enough to watch her die. A scenario that he could not watch. Could not allow to happen. And that's when it happened. An unlikeliest of scenarios had happened. A god's send some would call it. Depending upon how you saw it.

The city's golden son had returned. His daughter boyfriend had returned from the dead. A moment he would always remember. Always remember all of the wellpet anger that he directed towards the young man to only be proven wrong months later from another return. The return of the daughter that he had thought was lost.

Moments that at the first time in a long time felt as though things were finally looking up. Looking up with his family being reunited. Looking up with his eldest daughter being happy for the first time in years. Even getting married just months later.

But it was not meant to be. With every high came with a low. And his low had come. His eldest daughter had found out about his darkest secret. A secret he knew one day she would find out about. He just hoped it wasn't this soon. Just hoped he would have more time to figure out a way to explain himself.

An explanation that he knew now would be heard only now by deaf ears. Would be heard by someone that would now always look at him with a venomous look in her eyes. A look of disgust across her face.

A look that he couldn't really blame her for. It was the same look he would always give his reflection every single morning.

Keeping his eyes focused on a nearby sheet of paper that has seemed to be by everyone that has passed on bys opinion as he silents sits in total silence replaying the very last words said to him by his eldest daughter that he knew would forever change his relationship with her forever unaware to Quentin's knowledge just around the corner slowly Helena emerges inside of the room with a folder firmly underneath her arm.

Glancing over towards the far end of the room where she knew her partner's desk is located spotting the man that she is looking for sitting at his desk with almost an expressionless look across his face besides his eyes that are betraying him reminding her of an almost haunted look pushing these thoughts to the side without breaking her stride slowly Helena makes her way to stand in front of his desk to see him not even glancing up acknowledging her presence a flicker of concern passes across Helena's face.

" Boss?"

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing up as he sees a flicker of concern across Helena's face to only disappear in a mask lacking any emotions letting out a sigh reaching up Quentin rubs his eyes gently.

" This better be good."

Suppressing the scowl that is threatening to form across her face keeping her emotions in check forcing a smile across her face reaching out Helena extends the folder tucked from underneath her arm out before with a little force she smashes the folder onto the table causing Quentin to remove his hand from his eyes to look down towards his desk.

" I think i've got a crack to the case."

With his interest only picking up by the second reaching down Quentin snatches the folder off from his desk and opens it up to skim through the contents inside as unaware to his knowledge Helena leans forward across the desk.

" After looking at the crime scene photos that were taken late last night, I decided to take another look at the latest crime scene with my own two eyes. What i found was this after taking a closer look at one of the photos."

Leaning across the desk reaching out Helena grabs a hold of the stack of photographs from inside of the folder and places the photograph that was resting on top of the small stack down right in front of Quentin on his desk."

" If you take a closer look here on this street light an experimental camera was installed. I did some digging and looked at the tape and was able to get this."

Grabbing a hold of the next photograph in her stack without glancing up Helena places the picture down next to the previous one on Quentin's desk.

" Even though, I couldn't get a clear shot of their faces, I was able to get a shot of the license plate in back of their motorcycle."

" Good work detective. I want you to contact every dealership in town and see if they have sold this particular model in the last couple of months."

" Way ahead of you boss. I checked records and have been to every single dealer in town. I questioned every single one of them and they all told me the same thing.

That they haven't sold this particular motorcycle in town. Some even never had them in stock. However that was until one dealer decided to look up the license plate through their databases to see if any motorcycles fitting this description were purchased recently. And sure enough."

Discarding the remaining photographs down on his desk reaching into her jacket pocket Helena polls out a folded sheet of paper before she opens it up and extends it out to Quentin to feel him instantly taking it in his hands with a look of interest across his face.

" This particular motorcycle was purchased inside of Central City three months ago. This is where it gets tricky. When i called up the dealership and asked about the motorcycle the dealer gave me vague details.

Well if you want to call them that. All that he could remember was a young couple had come in and payed for the motorcycle in cash.

When i asked him if he had gotten their names on record he said that they were very hesitant to give their names and instead payed him extra cash in order to quote lose the paperwork.

But law requires them to leave a name and this was dug up by the staff."

" Thomas Walker? I've never heard of this name before."

" Nobody has but according to records he lives here in Starling City. He has a birth certificate that reads he was born in Starling City General on December seventh nineteen ninety one and his last known address is in Starling City."

" Alright let's go pick him up and bring him in for questioning."

" That's where we run into a problem boss. Take a closer look at his last known address."

Without any delay quickly skimming through the paper as he finds what he is looking for at the top of the page a confused look forms across Quentin's face before instantly it vanishes as a look of realization comes across his face.

" I know this address."

" I sure hope so. It's the address for the Verdant."

Snapping his eyes back up towards Helena unable to hide the unamused look across his face letting out a sigh releasing the paper in his hand reaching up Quentin rubs his eyes.

" So a dead end then? Did the dealer atleast give you a detailed description of the couple?"

" Not much to go by. He said that they were young. Both most likely in their late twenties to early thirties.

He described the woman to be an attractive young blonde while the male was described as having dark brown hair with facial hair.

Not really much to go by if you ask me."

Letting out a groan without taking his hand away from his eyes slowly Quentin shakes his hand unaware that from the other side of his desk Helena closely takes in his facial features.

" Boss if i may ask a personal question for a moment? What happened to you last night?"

Peaking open his eyes as he sees Helena rubbing the side of her cheek with her index finger taking her eyes away from her reaching up gently Quentin traces a small gash across his cheek.

" I cut myself shaving this morning."

" Are you sure boss? It doesn't look like a razor blade cut but more like a ring indent if you ask me."

" That will be all detective."

Nodding her head turning on her heels slowly Helena makes her way through the room and around the corner not catching the small glare that is being directed at her back by Quentin.

* * *

" Yes….no thank you. I'll see you when you get here….alright have a pleasant flight….okay bye."

Dropping the phone in her hand down on the receiver letting out a sigh turning in her chair reaching out gently Isabel starts to type at a furious pace across her keyboard as her computer lights up.

" I hope this isn't a bad time?"

Instantly jumping up slightly in her seat turning away from her keyboard and over towards her office door as she sees Oliver leaning up against the open door frame with a grin across his face feeling her heart rate decreasing by the second feeling her lips curling up slowly Isabel shakes her head.

" Not at all. Please take a seat wherever you like. After all this is your company."

" Our company. The whole me flexing my muscles out a few days ago for the members of the board was just for show."

Unable to keep the smile from forming across her face leaning back in her office chair slowly Isabel nods her head as she watches Oliver take a seat on the opposite side of her desk.

" Indeed and if you don't mind me asking why am i graced with your presence? Not that i don't mind in the least bit mind you."

" I just wanted to come by and see how you are holding up. It's been a few days since our last meeting."

" It's been an adjustment. Not just with having a fancy office all to myself but i look forward to the challenge."

" Any resistance from outside forces?"

" If you are referring to outside forces as your mother than yes. She has come by every single day ever since your speech and has tried to threaten me with legal action.

However due to this, I have banned Mrs Queen away from the premise until such a time that was deem fit. There is much work that needs to be done in turning this company around and she was only making matters worse."

" I'm sorry…."

" Don't be. It had to be done. Besides, I received the satisfaction of watching her be escorted off the premise. But it is, I who should be thanking you."

" For what?"

" For asking if the rumors about me and your father were true. But just so they're isn't any doubt nothing happened between your father and I.

Years ago when i was interning here your father took me under his wing and was teaching me everything that you couldn't learn from the inside of a book.

Your father was truly a great man and i will never forget the kindness that he showed me."

" If you don't mind me asking then why did…."

" Why did your mother have me fired? That should be obvious. She was jealous. I mean think about it. A young pretty thing hanging around your husband all day. It raises a bunch of eyebrows and causes rumors to flow through the office."

Intertwining her hands together as she hears Oliver letting out a chuckle feeling her lips curling up rising up out of her seat slowly Isabel makes her way around the office desk.

" Now Mr Queen if you will please follow me. I would like to present to you a small preview of the direction our company is going in."

Nodding his head rising up out of his chair slowly Oliver follows Isabel out of her office and down across the floor.

Ignoring the hushed whispers he can hear from all around keeping his eyes forward just as he sees Isabel entering inside of an elevator without any hesitation Oliver follows after her inside before a few moments later he watches the elevators doors close.

Standing in complete silence glancing up towards the elevator's dial seeing the numbers only getting lower turning his attention back towards Isabel seeing her staring off ahead with a blank look across her face just as he opens his mouth hearing the familiar sound of the elevator's doors opening slowly Oliver turns his attention back forward.

Keeping her gaze upon him as she watches a mixture of emotions come across Oliver's face from wonder to even awe suppressing a smile without looking back slowly Isabel steps out of the elevator and makes her way across the floor as she hears Oliver following close behind.

" What's all this?"

" This Mr Queen is the future of Queen Consolidated. This is only one of the new and many projects that are now being worked on here inside of the building.

When going over the contracts that this company had with many countless others around the world, I found some that some would say to be very questionable. One being the united states military.

Because of the language in the contract and thanks to that dim whit of a mother of yours we are forced to honor the contract that she had signed five years ago.

However the contract did not state how we could honor it and thus this department was created."

A department that he truly couldn't believe was there before his very eyes. An department that he had envisioned the company to one day be.

Not an company with the task of developing even more dangerous weapons to unleash upon the world. No but this. A company that would truly help others. A company that everyone could count on.

And before him was a small step. Countless workers off in various parts of the floor working on various types of different kinds of prosthetic limbs. Some testing while some others stood by taking notes.

Others working on different projects behind the safety of glass. Some wearing protective suits while others are seen sitting at desks looking through scopes.

" And thus this is our solution. We wanted to change this company for the better. This is the way. We have some of our brightest minds working down here racking their brains of how to cure some of the most deadliest diseases and illnesses.

Others as you can see are working on different projects that will be able to help the world faster. The prosthetic limbs they are currently working on are being designed to be stronger than previous models.

Some others are being designed to feel as though the limb was never gone to begin with. Even some experimental drugs are being tested to help regrow tissue are currently being tested. A project that i'm sure our friends down in Washington will be very interested in."

" Regrow? How is that even possible?"

" It's a bit complicated but the summary is in our body we have hundreds of red and white blood vessels that are constantly at work. They help heal our wounds to the smallest of cuts. They even help fight off infections allowing us to get better.

What if i was to tell you that we could make them even stronger? What we are working on is a way to do just that."

" And this experimental drug. You said it's designed to help regrow damaged tissue and make our blood vessels even stronger. Would they be able to help cure even the rarest of diseases like paralysis?"

" To be honest, I don't have the answer to that. In theory it is possible. There have been studies of experimental drugs used around the world to help cure some of the rarest diseases but none have sustainable results.

The latest idea that has been thrown around in the rumor mill was a suggestion to have a specialized computer chip surgically implanted into one's spine."

" Sounds like something a crappy show writer would write into a script."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile without taking her eyes away from the busy scene before her slowly Isabel nods her head.

" My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Feeling the cooling breeze that is spreading throughout the backseat sitting in total silence awaiting the arrival of her destination to anyone that would look through the backseat of a dark tint window would find a lone woman staring ominously forward whose expression could only be described as nothing but pure fury.

Nothing but pure anger. Anger that has been slowly building up for the past few weeks. Building up ever since they had returned. Her baby boy along with his bride.

A scene at first she was nothing but happy to see. Happy to see her son's face after his sudden disappearance that lasted for an entire year. Happiness that soon evaporated once she had locked eyes with him.

Locked eyes to see the very same look that had often haunted her dreams. A look of pure hatred. A look of disgust being directed her way. A look that was hurting her deeply.

A wound that was only getting deeper by the day as he rebelled against her. Rebelled against everything she has tried to accomplish. A rebellion that all started with a speech.

A speech that was heard all around the city. A speech that had caused a slight change in the voting polls according to her well paid sources. A speech that was threatening to destroy everything she was set out to do.

But surprisingly it wasn't her son that had said the words. No it was his wife. A woman that has made no secret in showing her displeasure of her in the past.

A woman whose voice had rocked the foundation she had been building in one clean swoop. A woman who in her eyes could very well run the city herself one day if she so choose to.

A woman who she has had a mixed opinion about for years. First she couldn't do no wrong. At first she had thought of the young woman to be a great influence to her son. Such a great influence that she would be proud to call her one day as her daughter in law.

An opinion that had grown as she watched the young couple spend more time together. Even when her son had returned home after a five year absence with their relationship still as strong as ever.

But an opinion that had quickly started to change. Had quickly started to become sour with every move that was made against her. Some even she didn't see coming.

Moves from having a restraining order against her. A court order that forbid her from getting even one hundred yards towards her son. A cold calculating move she didn't see coming.

But she knew she had miscalculated. Knew she had made the wrong move a few nights prior. A move that would not only cause a restraining order forbidding her to see her son without his consent but also her daughter.

Another calculated move that had shattered her heart upon the news. Yet another restraining order that she had not seen coming. But it didn't stop the fear that was inside. The fear that she would lose her as well one day. If she hadn't already.

Moves that only got even more calculated through the months. Moves that made her witness the young couple winning over the citizens of the city leaving her in the dark. Moves from making countless donations throughout the city.

Donations that were not made in order to win over the public. Not made to give them any political power. No she knew it was because of their beliefs. Beliefs to do the right thing.

Beliefs that were very dangerous. Were causing heads to turn in their direction. Causing dangerous people to watch them closely.

A danger that was much too real for her liking. Much like another. Much like what their beliefs were threatening to do.

Threatening to destroy an empire. Threatening to destroy a company that she had watched be built from the ground up. Something she could not allow to happen. Could not allow for them to destroy another's legacy. Her legacy.

With moves there are counter moves and she wasn't any different. And her's came in the form of an injunction. Came in the form of manipulating the board of directors to do as she wanted.

A move that had quickly put a stop to a moving train she had witnessed come to fortunate. A move that would once again shatter any sort of family bond they might have had left.

A consequence she would often feel whenever they were in the same room together. Whenever she made eye contact with any of them. Even during the tragic of days. Even during the days when they needed to stand strong for each other. Just like the day of the funeral.

Her daughter's funeral. A young woman that had died so young. Too young. A death that she knew deep down was her fault. Knew that she had caused this. Knew that things would never be the same.

And she was right. Things would never be the same. Especially in their eyes. Eyes that used to spark with happiness. Now when they look towards her all that she can see and feel is nothing but pure hatred.

A reaction that she couldn't blame them for. She would too if she was them. A hatred that was charging forward at her showing no fear. Showing no remorse or pity for their actions against her.

Just like their latest move. A move that still leaves her stunned. The move of fully taking over the company. A move that she never thought would ever happen.

But it did. He had taken over the company. He had gotten rid of all of her most trusted employees almost overnight. But worst of all he had found someone else that would help him lead the company into the future.

A woman that still makes her skin crawl just from her name alone. A woman that she never thought she would ever see again. A woman by the name of Isabel Rochev.

Once an intern in the company. But an intern that she had personally made sure was taken care of. Made sure that she would never step inside of the building ever again. All because of the rumors.

Rumors that were spreading around the office about this young intern's relationship with her husband. Rumors that made her blood boil and a promise to make this young lady's life a living hell.

But now she was living her own personal hell. On the outs with her remaining family. The woman that she despises the most running her company without a damn thing she could do about it. Even having the nerve of having her escorted out of the building as though she was a piece of filth.

Hearing the familiar sound of the mansion's gate screeching open snapping out of her thoughts turning her head to look out towards the scenary seeing a clear but cloudy sky that is threatening to form in the horizon staring up into the clouds after a few minutes of sitting patiently in her seat watching the forming clouds in silence feeling the limousine coming to a halt glancing down from the sky just as she looks over towards her home to find a taxi sitting outside of the mansion with it's driver patiently waiting reading a magazine for a brief second a confused look forms across Moira's face.

Confusion that only deepens as she exits out of the limousine and slowly walks up the steps to the front door eyeballing the taxi driver as the sound of her driver closing the backseat door with a thud echoes through the air.

Emerging inside of the mansion making sure to close the door behind herself seeing one of the maids making her way over wiggling out of her jacket gently Moira hands her jacket over to the maid with a smile.

Turning on her heels as she makes her way through the mansion in the direction of her study just as she comes to the open doorway of the study instantly Moira comes to a drastic halt when she hears a familiar voice coming from the inside of the study.

A voice that brings a chill up her spine for a split second before a surge of anger rushes through her to only evaporate as she forces a smile across her face and makes her way into the room.

Keeping her eyes focused in on Raisa as she listens in to her surroundings to hear the slightest of footsteps approaching her to only pause for a few seconds before continuing their course feeling her lips curling up into a grin for a split second.

Glancing away from Raisa turning her attention towards the open door frame as she watches Moira slowly emerge inside of the room with what she knew to be a fake smile plastered across her face feeling her lips curling upright locking eyes with Moira slowly Laurel slightly nods her head at her.

" Moira."

Feeling a slight chill running up and down her spine masking her emotions with a slight nod herself slowly Moira straightens herself upward.

" Ms Lance…."

" Queen Lance. Oliver and I are happily married now."

Suppressing a growl that is threatening to breakout keeping the forced smile plastered across her face slowly Moira makes her way over towards her favorite chair as she feels a pair of eyes watching her every move.

" Yes, I have been made aware of that. Raisa can you give us a moment?"

Glancing back and forth between the two women feeling tension in the air nodding her head taking a few steps away reaching out gently Raisa rests her hand down on Laurel's shoulder causing the younger woman to turn her attention over towards her.

" I just wanted to say thank you for the wedding photos. You looked truly beautiful in your wedding gown."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice feeling her lips curling upright giving the older woman a nod feeling her shoulder being gently squeeze slowly Laurel turns her attention back over towards Moira as she hears footsteps making their way out of the room.

Keeping her eyes focused on Raisa's retreating back as she sees the older woman disappear around the corner until her footsteps could no longer be heard dropping the smile from her face slowly Moira turns her attention back towards Laurel to only mask a shocked look when she sees the younger woman glaring over towards her with an almost predatory look in her eyes.

" How may i be of service to you Ms Lance?"

Seeing Moira slowly intertwining her fingers together on her lap staring deep into the older woman's eyes seeing a mixture of emotions radiating from her eyes feeling her lips curling upward turning her attention to look around the study slowly Laurel makes her way forward to pace around the room allowing her hand to run freely across the walls.

" Oh a little this. A little that."

Making sure to keep a watchful eye over towards Moira grazing a few loose books from a nearby bookshelf as she turns back to see the older woman looking over towards her with some emotion in her eye in a sudden move reaching out in a swift motion Laurel pushes the books over to the side revealing a small recorder hidden between the books.

Glancing back over towards Moira seeing a shocked expression across her face for a split second before it is quickly masked wagging her index finger snatching the device from the shelf with her eyes locked with Moira dropping the recorder down to the ground without any hesitation rearing back Laurel stomps down on the recorder causing a small crunch to echo through the air causing her to witness the older woman's eyes widen for a brief moment.

" I don't like being eavesdropped by unwanted guests."

Keeping the shocked masked from her face nodding her head without taking her eyes away Moira watches Laurel slowly once again pace around the study looking all around her surroundings.

" Was that truly necessary?"

Ignoring the last comment glancing up towards the tops of the walls as she finds a wire that had been painted over in an attempt to hide it from unwanting eyes slowly following the trail with her eyes finding it leading to the other side of the study without any hesitation slowly Laurel makes her way towards the end of the room not catching the shocked expression that flickers across Moira's face.

Glancing up towards the far end of the ceiling finding a small camera that blends into the wall perfectly bringing over a nearby chair rising up onto the chair reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of the camera and gives it a firm twist to the right.

Dropping down from the chair turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way back over towards Moira seeing the older woman eyeballing her with a look of annoyance across her face.

" And who is going to pay for that? Do you realize what you've just…."

" Shut up."

Instantly as she sees Moira's mouth snap shut as a look of shock comes across her face without turning away slowly Laurel takes a seat in a nearby chair and leans forward with her hands firmly grasping her knees.

" I don't know how you can even sleep at night after everything you've done. Enjoy it now because it won't last for much longer."

" What are you going to do? Kill me? If so then get it over with?"

Keeping her eyes focused firmly on Moira's own with her facial features hardening by the second slowly Laurel shakes her head as an almost predatory smile forms across her face causing Moira to flinch for a split second.

" Killing you would be too easy. I want you to suffer just like we have."

" Suffer? How much more suffering could you need? You have taken my son from me? You took my daughter from me? What more could you possibly want?"

" No Moira. That is where you are wrong. Your so absorbed by your ego that you don't even realize how wrong you truly are.

I didn't take your children away from you. You drove them away. I had nothing to do with it. Instead of embracing your failures and learning from them instead you are allowing your ego to control you.

And i will take great pleasure in breaking it. You talk about suffering as if you know the meaning of the word. You may have the people outside of this house fooled but you will never fool me.

I know what you are. And i know what you are capable of doing. I wanted to let you know personally that despite your well guided sense of self righteous in the end it will be my eyes that you will last see."

* * *

Blinking away the grogginess from his eyes stumbling with his keys feeling his balance wavering leaning up against his locked apartment door unable to control himself as he starts to laugh finding the key that he is looking for jamming the key into the lock hearing the silentest of clicks with a flick of his wrist feeling the door opening quickly catching himself slowly stumbling forward Quentin makes his way inside of his dark apartment.

Slamming his apartment door behind him stumbling into the darkness as he leans his side up against a nearby wall shaking away the grogginess straightening himself upright extending his hand out as he drops his car keys down to hear his keys clanging against his key bowl leaning off the wall slowly making his way into the darkness making sure to keep one hand in front of him feeling out what is in front of him slowly Quentin staggers into the darkness in the direction of his apartment's kitchen.

Feeling the familaur coldness of his fridge door yanking open the door without any hesitation reaching inside Quentin grabs a hold of a nearby bottle of beer from the top shelve of the fridge before slowly as he pushes the door shut turning on his heels slowly Quentin stumbles through the darkness.

Grazing his fingers through the darkness after a couple seconds feeling his target of a nearby lightswitch without any hesitation flicking his hand up Quentin closes his eyes as the room lights up.

Opening his eyes seeing a half eaten pizza still laying on his living room table feeling a smile coming across his face flicking off the bottle cap raising up the bottle just as he rears back to take a sip suddenly Quentin feels himself flying across the room over the living room table before he feels himself smacking against the back of his couch with a tremendous thud.

Falling face first down to his carpet shaking off the comb webs reaching back as he his fingers graze his concealed weapon just as he looks up to see a familiar figure known as The Green Arrow staring at him without having a chance to react Quentin falls face first back to the ground when he feels a bottle smashing against the top of his forehead.

Feeling a trail of blood gushing down from a gash across his forehead stumbling to rise up just as he gets up to his knees suddenly without having a chance to react feeling himself leaving the carpet Quentin feels himself smashing back first into his living room table instantly shattering it into pieces.

Gritting his teeth ignoring the pain slowly Quentin opens his eyes and looks up to see Green Arrow staring down at him with a masked expression across his face.

" What are you waiting for? Do it. Do it you son of a bitch. There is more men like me out there that want nothing more than to watch you fry."

Keeping his eyes focused on Green Arrow as he watches the masked hero look into his eyes as if reading him after a few seconds instantly an intense glare forms across Quentin's face when he sees the masked hero shake his head at him.

" No the living aren't done with you yet. When the time comes you will do the right thing and if you don't the next time we meet will be your last."

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back with lighting fast speed Green Arrow sends a vicious punch down the lands clean against Quentin's chin causing his world to go black.


	10. Chapter 10

Staring off ahead not at any particular object blocking out the constant chatter around him that seems to be never ending reaching out grabbing a hold of his coffee cup leaning back just as he is about to take a sip to only catch the eye of a few of his fellow officers quickly looking away from him feeling his facial features hardening slamming his cup back down on his desk leaning back in his chair slowly Quentin closes his eyes as he takes a few calming breathes.

A scene that he has had to live with throughout the day. The scene of having every officer that passed on by with wandering eyes over in his direction. A recurring theme that was starting to get on his last nerves.

Nerves that were already just waiting to explode on anybody. Especially as he recounts the events of the previous evening.

An evening that wasn't unlike most others in the past. Have a couple of drinks with some of his fellow officers. Go back home and have a glass of scotch before retiring off to bed. A reoccuring theme that has been going on for the best couple of months.

Routine from the stress of his job. That was his usual reason. But anyone that truly knew him knew those words were complete bullshit.

It wasn't stress from being a police officer. It wasn't from his job. No it went deeper. So deep that many didn't even know where to begin.

Maybe with his family. A family that seemed so distant from him. Seemed to move on with their lives leaving him in the dark.

Something that did earn him some pity at one time. But now? Now it didn't earn him anything. You reap what you sow.

Mistake after mistake he had made that has truly left him alone with no reasons as to why. Mistakes that all began the horrible night of The Undertaking.

A night he had lost his best friend. A night many had lost their lives. Too many. A night that had forced him to break a promise. A broken promise that lead to a turn for the worst for him. The moment he had filled himself a glass.

The moment a year of rehabbing gone down the drain. A moment that would change things forever. Change how some would look towards him. Drinks that would continue to come afterwards with the passing weeks.

Hard weeks where the news just kept getting worse. His eldest daughter leaving the city with her husband without the slightest clue of where they were going.

News that he could understand after they had just buried their closest family member. But news that was so hard for him to take.

News that only got worse when he talked with his youngest daughter to find out she was leaving the city too. Leaving to return back to San Francisco. Leaving to return back to her former life.

A life that she promised to share with him from now on. A promise that she has kept every single week with video chats every single week.

A simple chat that was one of many he was always looking forward to every single week along with another. Up until one day. Up until he had been caught by another. Up until an argument that had taken place with his ex wife over an unexpected video call.

The moment his relationship with his former wife was damaged beyond repair leaving him back in a position that he had been in the past. The position of coming home to an empty apartment every single night without anything to look forward to.

Without anything to keep his mind occupied except for one task. A task that he had been working on for a couple of months. A task that he has continued to work on for almost the past two years.

The task of arresting The Green Arrow and The Black Canary. The two that is being reported as being responsible for the events of The Undertaking. Even though it hasn't been proven yet.

Two individuals that he has studied for so long without the slightest clue of how to catch them. Without the slightest clue of what is going on in their minds. Without the slightest clue of their motives.

Motives that have clearly changed ever since their return. Motives of a different mindset now taking place. The mindset to kill. The mindset to destroy and mangle their enemies beyond repair other than simply capturing them leaving them battered and bruised like they did before.

A drastic change that has been felt throughout the city. Felt not only through the criminal underworld but also here inside of this very station.

Just their very names getting a reaction. Most of anger for what they have done. From the dead officers that got in their path. From the officers lucky enough to life through an encounter with serious injuries being left behind.

The very same anger he can feel stirring up inside of himself as he replays the events of the previous night. Remembering how he had just entered inside of his apartment before he was attacked by the same man that he has been searching for so long for.

Remembering the threat that had been issued to him by the masked vigilante. A threat that only angered him even more but left him with a question once he was alone.

Why? Why was he left alive? Why was he still living when everyone else that crossed paths with them recently had met their end?

A question that has remained on his mind for most of the night into the early morning. A question he would have answered once he unmasked the so called heroes himself.

A tall task. A task that many inside of the station wanted to do personally themselves whether the heroes were dead or alive. A fate that he himself didn't care which one it was.

Ignoring the hushed whispers he can hear all around his office desk without taking his eyes away from his office desk reaching up as he traces the small gash across his head that has recently closed up slightly to much of his displeasure feeling his head starting to sting from the contact letting out a sigh slowly Quentin closes his eyes.

" Rough night boss?"

Snapping open his eyes looking up away from his desk seeing the familiar form of Helena Bertinelli standing in front of his desk staring down towards him with a blank look across her face suppressing a glare closing his eyes taking a deep breathe slowly Quentin retracts his hand to lock eyes with Helena to see a flicker of emotion radiate from her eyes for a split second before it disappears instantly.

" I guess you could say that. What do you need Ms Bertinelli?"

Ignoring the tone in his voice raising her eyes away from his own up to his forehead slowly Helena glaces at the gash across his forehead making sure to suppress any emotion from her face before she looks back down towards his face.

" More family trouble?

Unable to keep the look of displeasure across his face feeling his facial features hardening by the second that doesn't seem to even effect the young officer standing before him letting out a sigh slowly Quentin forces a smirk across his face.

" You wish. I just had a late night visitor that's all. Nothing for you to be concerned yourself with."

Keeping her eyes locked on his face replaying his last words in his mind suddenly as a thought comes to her mind masking her emotions to the best of her abilities forcing a smile across her face slowly Helena shakes her head.

" Good because my advice doesn't come cheap. I also can see that your visitor took the saying beat it into your head quite seriously."

" You have no idea."

Breaking off eye contact taking one last gently swipe at the gash on his head retracting his hand reaching out Quentin grabs a hold of his coffee cup and takes a sip not catching the flicker of amusement across Helena's face.

" Well if you ask me it's been a long time coming. We all knew someone needed to beat some sense into you but i didn't mean it literally."

" Is there something that you need detective?"

" The commissioner wants to see you. He's expecting you."

Letting out a sigh nodding his head placing his coffee cup back down onto his desk rising up from his seat without glancing back towards Helena walking around his desk slowly Quentin makes his way across the room in the direction of the commissioner's office unaware of the pair of eyes watching his retreating back with questions and even more theories running through her mind.

Questions of why he had been visited by The Green Arrow and Black Canary. How was he connected to all those that they had targeted already. Was he even connected or was it something else?

Maybe a message that was being sent showing nobody was untouchable. Regardless she knew one thing for sure. They were getting even bolder by the day. Getting even more dangerous with each and every action they took.

A trait she herself had felt so long ago. Felt as though she was untouchable. Felt as though she could take on anyone to only be defeated thanks to her over confidence.

A familiar path she could see these two heroes walking down. A path she already knew. A path she could use to her advantage.

Snapping out of her thoughts turning away from the desk as she makes her way over towards her own just as she is about to take her seat catching the sight of a couple of her co workers in some raggy street clothes walking through the room desk forgotten grabbing a hold of a random file from atop of her desk making sure to not stare slowly Helena follows after them.

Occasionally glancing down towards the contents inside of the file making sure to keep an eye on her targets rounding the corner as she watches them enter inside of the commissioner's office without breaking her stride slowly Helena walks by the room catching a glimpse of Quentin along with a group of officers standing next to the police commissioner before her sight is blocked when the office door is closed behind them.

With her interest only picking up by the second sending a glance over her shoulder back towards the closed office slowly Helena rounds the corner.

* * *

 **Keeping his aim clear and is full attention off into the distance scanning the wooded area not finding anything out of place without lowering his bow for a single second quietly taking a couple of steps forward instantly as he senses a pair of eyes watching him from his left in a sudden motion Oliver snaps his body around to his left.**

 **Instantly as he spots someone wearing a black cloak staring over towards him off from the distance tightening his hold on his bow keeping his eyes locked on the individual feeling a hand gently resting down on his shoulder briefly glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel staring off towards the cloaked figure with an expressionless look across her face turning his attention back towards the figure suddenly as he sees them reaching up just as he is about to let loose an arrow in their direction instantly Oliver's eyes widen slightly for a brief second when the figure throws back their hood.**

 **A figure that proved to be a woman. A woman that was easily recognizable in the criminal underworld. A woman that held so much power. Ever since she had been appointed her new position by her late mentor.**

 **A woman with long white hair flowing freely down her shoulders. A woman staring over in their direction not showing any ounce of fear. Not showing any ounce of emotion despite an arrow being pointed her way with a cold expression across her face.**

 **An act that was proving the reputation about her was right. She was a woman without fear. A woman that should be feared. A woman whose goes by the name China White.**

 **Someone that they had hoped to never encounter many months ago. A woman that they knew was so deadly. Knew she could take a life without so much as blinking an eye.**

 **Just like she had done countless times before. Just like they had read about months prior. Read about how the once quiet Starling Docks had quickly become a blood bath. Had quickly become the home of a slaughter.**

 **A slaughter at the hands of this woman. This woman with only the aid of her preferred variety of knives she would always often carry on her.**

 **Something that they could still was still clearly the case. But weirdly enough no knives could be seen. No instead the cold steel of a katana sheathed to her back shining in the sunlight was the only sharp object being presented to them.**

 **Remaining perfectly still locking her eyes with the deadly assassin keeping her hand steady on Oliver's shoulder taking a few steps forward to stand by his side suddenly as she sees White taking a step forward instantly Laurel raises up her free hand.**

" **Not one more step. You're not welcomed here."**

 **Tilting her head slightly to the side glancing away from the cold stare being directed her way by Laurel turning her attention over towards her companion finding the same stare being directed her way from him suppressing the urge to grin turning her attention back over towards Laurel with a slight nod White glances around her surroundings.**

" **What are you doing here? What business do you have here?"**

 **Turning her attention back over towards Laurel seeing a sudden change in her eyes to curiosity before they change back to a cold stare breaking off eye contact glancing away White eyeballs each member of the couple standing a couple of yards away from her.**

" **You know who i am?"**

" **We've heard stories about you. I will not repeat myself again. What business do you have here?"**

 **Feeling her intrigue only rising with every passing second suppressing a smile that is threatening to break across her face remaining perfectly still White remains locked eyes with Laurel seeing the younger woman's fingers wiggling as though she is forcing back a closed fist.**

" **I've been searching for you. Tell me how long has it been since you left your home? Four months? Maybe less?"**

 **Keeping her eyes focused on the deadly assassin as she tries to read the woman's face trying to see any sign of what this woman is planning seeing movement out of the corner of her eye turning her head slowly Laurel watches Oliver lower his aim down slightly.**

" **How did you find us?"**

 **Seeing the arrow being pointed at her being directed elsewhere feeling her lips curling up into a smirk looking up White locks eyes with Oliver.**

" **The world is too small for the likes of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance to suddenly disappear. Or do you prefer to be called Ms Queen instead? Unions have a way of complicating things."**

 **Feeling the tension leaving Oliver's body slowly but steady seeing a slight nod from her companion returning the nod turning her attention back towards White slowly Laurel retracts her hand.**

" **If you are here to kill us take your best shot. Others have tried and failed that very same feat. We know of a few places on this island that no one would ever locate your body."**

 **With her smirk only deepening causing her to see the couple straightening up as though preparing for an attack shaking her head slightly turning her head towards Laurel seeing the young blonde staring at her with a mixture of emotions radiating from her eyes tilting her head slowly White locks eyes with her.**

" **Why would i do such a thing? What is there to gain for me? Hmm?"**

 **Feeling speechless for the first time in months dropping the cold stare from her face unable to suppress it Laurel looks over towards White with curiosity radiating from her eyes.**

" **Then why are you here?"**

 **Remaining perfectly still locked eyes with the young blonde standing before her after a couple of seconds of intense silence breaking off eye contact White glances back and forth between the couple with her face forming into a cold expression.**

" **Righting some wrongs."**

 **Without giving them a chance to react turning on her heels taking a couple of steps forward slowly White walks back where she once came before she comes to a sudden halt to glance over her shoulder.**

" **Follow me."**

 **Turning her head back forward with her eyes glancing around her surroundings stepping over a fallen tree branch with only the sound of twigs snapping beneath her boots slowly White makes her way back to where she once came.**

 **Glancing away from the white haired assassin taking a quick glance over towards Oliver seeing him doing the same with a slight nod racing back towards her former seat reaching out Laurel grabs a hold of her staff before without any delay she follows after Oliver through the forest in the direction of their mysterious visitor.**

* * *

Remaining perfectly still from her hiding place among the shadows hearing hushed whispers coming from down below in a once quiet alleyway deep in the heart of once called The Glades keeping her feet firm on the broken down fire escape she is currently resting on that is threatening to collapse with the slightest of movements zoning out the constant gushes of wind that flow through the area glancing into the darkness being as quiet as possible raising up her hands with a flick of her thumb slowly Canary zooms through the shadows with the pair of binoculars in her hands to find a small group consisting of a young couple along with a shady looking man talking in a hushed whisper.

Zooming in on the shady man watching his every movement closely as she watches the man reach into his torn jacket to only pull out a small bag letting out a sigh with a smile plaguing on her lips retracting the binoculars shaking her head slightly binoculars forgotten making sure to be as quiet as possible rising up from her kneeling position reaching out Canary grabs a firm hold of a broken down rail in front of her before without any delay she leaps off from the platform and down into the darkness.

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings keeping a firm hold around her boyfriend's arm seeing movement coming out of the corner of her eye looking to her side as she watches her boyfriend retrieve a wad of cash out from his jeans pocket and hand it to the shady man just as a smile comes across her face suddenly hearing the sound of a pair of heels landing down on the ground with loud clangs that echo through the chilling air in a sudden motion the young woman snaps her head around towards the sound.

Rising up from her kneeling position glancing towards each and every face of the group in front of her finding a mixture of emotions plagued across each of their faces twirling her staff effortlessly in her fingers making sure to mask her emotions perfectly with her eyes never leaving them slowly Canary stalks her way forward causing her to witness the group slowly back peddle with each step she takes.

" Late night snack i see?"

Making sure to keep her staff constantly moving within her fingers continuing her advance seeing a horrified look come across the young woman in front of her turning her sights on the woman in question Canary watches the woman slowly get in the way of her boyfriend as she continues to back peddle away.

" Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

Tilting her head slightly to the side keeping her eyes locked on the frightened woman's own coming to a halt in a sudden move Canary twirls her staff to rest directly underneath her arm.

" Oh? Do tell. Not getting enough attention from daddy?"

Seeing an almost intrigued look coming from the masked vigilantes eyes coming to a halt taking a deep breathe slowly the young woman shakes her head.

" Not exactly."

Suddenly as she watches a grin come across the young woman's face straightening herself upright glancing around her surroundings finding nothing out of place snapping her attention back over towards the woman in question before she has a chance to react seeing the young woman nodding downward following her gaze instantly Canary's eyes widen slightly when she sees a red dot clearly on her chest followed by quickly another.

" Looks like you fell for the oldest trick in the book."

Paying the young woman no attention continuing to watch even more red dots come across her chest hearing a click turning her attention back up as she sees the young woman slowly approaching her with a raised firearm pointed directly at her head suppressing a grin that is threatening to break across her face just as she moves her arm slightly freeing her staff from underneath her arm instantly Canary watches the young woman come to a halt with an alarmed expression across her face.

" Don't move! Don't give me even another reason to shoot you."

Keeping her eyes locked on the vigilante's own feeling a chill running up and down her spine from every passing second she remains in eye contact releasing a breathe without taking her eyes away continuing her advanced the young woman keeps her firearm trained on Canary looking for any sudden movements.

Seeing her partner closing in on their target glancing away from them reaching into his jacket pocket a young officer retrieves a concealed walkie talkie from within before with a jab of his thumb the officer brings the talkie to life to hear static on the other side.

" We have The Black Canary in custody. Request immediate backup."

Ignoring her partner's voice taking a hand off from her firearm reaching back the young woman grabs a hold of a pair of handcuffs from the back of her pants.

" Mcginn? Wilkerson do you copy?"

Unable to shake the nerves of something wasn't quite right instantly as she watches a grin come across Canary's face glancing down suddenly the young woman's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees the red dots vanish almost instantly.

Without giving the young woman a chance to react with lightning fast speed smashing her staff into the young woman's hand causing a lone bullet to be shot randomly up into the sky rearing back Canary drives her heel into the woman's chest sending her flying back first to the cold pavement.

Walkie talkie forgotten releasing his hold on the device reaching into his jacket pocket just as the young officer retrieves his firearm and starts to raise it up in Canary's direction instantly the young man drops down to his knees gasping his throat when he feels cold steel smashing against his throat.

Unable to take a steady breathe gasping for air glancing up as he watches Canary through dazed vision deliver variety of blows all across his partner's body causing her to stumble down to one knee reaching out blindly as he feels the familiar feeling of his firearm graze his fingertips just as he lifts up his arm slightly suddenly without having a chance to react the young man watches The Black Canary slide across the pavement towards him before his world goes black when he feels an elbow land clean against his chin.

Ignoring the forming gash across her cheek glancing away from the rising Canary as she glances around finding her firearm laying on the ground a couple of feet away with a surge of speed leaping out the young woman snatches her firearm off from the ground and snaps her attention back over towards The Black Canary.

Instantly as she feels a bullet landing clean into her shoulder letting out a scream in pain releasing her hold on her firearm falling back onto the pavement gritting her teeth reaching up the young woman immediately puts intense pressure down on her gunshot wound not catching the sound of a pair of heels slowly approaching.

Releasing the clip reaching up cocking back the barrel causing the bullet chambered to go flying with a flick of her wrist in a swift motion Black Canary tosses the firearm carelessly over her shoulder before slowly she kneels down next to the young woman.

Locking eyes with the young woman reaching into her jacket pocket with a grin forming across her face slowly Black Canary retracts her hand revealing an identical walkie talkie just like the young woman's partner's own causing the woman's eyes in question to go as wide as saucers.

" The next time you wanna try something like this, I suggest not making it so obvious."

Discarding the walkie talkie over her shoulder locking eyes with the angry looking young woman below her with giving her a chance to react rearing back Canary delivers a vicious punch that lands clean against the woman's face causing her head to snap to the side and hit the pavement hard.

Snapping up to her feet turning on her heels racing towards the entrance of the alleyway grabbing a hold of her staff from the ground changing course rounding the corner Canary races across the pavement through the darkness and into another alleyway before without breaking her stride seeing a broken down fence still standing leaping up onto a nearby garbage can instantly Canary catapults herself over the fence and lands down onto the pavement into a roll.

Taking a quick glance around seeing nothing but a badly burnt dumpster not too far away snapping up to her feet instantly Canary takes back off into a run making sure to tuck her staff between her arm.

" Freeze!"

Recognizing the voice without so much as turning to look over her shoulder instantly Canary comes to a sudden halt and listens to the sound of a pair of feet echo through the alleyway.

Emerging from his hiding spot behind the dumpster keeping his firearm trained on The Black Canary's back as he sees her slowly glance over her shoulder at him with an unreadable expression across her face reaching up with a flick of his thumb slowly Quentin pulls back the barrel of his firearm.

" I wouldn't do that if i were you detective. He might not like that."

Nodding her head over his shoulder instantly as she watches him turn away from her to look upward without giving him a chance to react with lightning fast speed Canary brings her staff down hard clean against Quentin's right wrist causing him to stumble back holding his right arm as his gun lands down on the ground with a clang.

Without breaking her stride twirling around her staff in a swift motion swinging her staff around in a baseball bat motion feeling her staff landing against it's intended mark instantly Black Canary watches Quentin fall down onto the pavement on his side smashing his head against the front of the dumpster causing his few day old gash to instantly open up once again.

Unable to keep his vision from getting blurry trying his best to shake off the cobwebs ignoring the intense pain that he is currently feeling from all around his body turning his head up as he sees Black Canary pointing her staff down towards him with the same unreadable expression across her face instantly an intense glare forms across Quentin's face.

Feeling her anger rising with every passing second she holds his gaze instantly with lighting fast speed rearing back Canary delivers a well placed kick that lands clean against Quentin's jaw causing his body to stumble down to the ground.

Twirling her staff back underneath her arm turning on her heels as she takes a couple of steps forward intending to break out into a run coming to a stop Canary takes one last glance at Quentin's unconscious body.

" See you around detective."

Without glancing back breaking out into a run Canary races through the darkness to only disappear around the corner.

* * *

Ignoring all sound radiating around him following a lone female through a pair of binoculars in his hand as he watches Black Canary disappear off into the distance in the darkness being provided to her retracting his hands with a flick of his wrist sending the binoculars soaring over his shoulder to crash against the cold roof below rising up to his feet glancing down seeing a team of snipers lying down unconscious at his feet turning his head back forward stepping up onto the edge of the roof without any delaying stepping forward Green Arrows soars down off from the roof and lands down onto a broken down fire escape with a loud clang causing the the whole platform to shake.

Seeing an attached ladder barely being held in place by a broken bolt rearing back feeling the bottom of his boot landing clean against it's target instantly shattering the bolt sending the ladder spiraling downward to only stop with a clang grabbing a hold of the railings quickly Arrow slides down the ladder and drops down to the next platform as he sees another platform resting a little ways away from him attached to the next building over.

Leaping over landing down onto the fire escape with a clang turning to grab a hold of a half closed window hearing the sound of a clang coming from behind just as he snaps his body around without having a chance to react feeling a pair of heels landing clean against his chest instantly Green Arrow finds himself being sent flying backwards crashing through the window instantly shattering the window into thousands of pieces.

Landing down on the cold wooden floor with a thud snapping up to his feet as he sees a high kick being directed for his head coming at him at high speed reaching up Arrow blocks the incoming kick with his right hand.

Snapping his eyes up to look at his attacker's own as he instantly recognizes the face of Huntress staring back at him with a blank expression across her face just as he sees her tilt her head to the side for a split second instantly feeling a heel landing clean against his cheek releasing his hold around her leg stumbling back a few feet in a sudden motion Arrow snaps his head back forward to see Huntress leap back up to her feet.

Ignoring the stinging sensation across his cheek tightening his hold around his bow locking eyes with Huntress as he sees her getting into some sort of martial arts stance that he was not accustomed to seeing instantly as he sees her charging forward to deliver a spinning high kick ducking his head down rearing back dropping down Arrow sends a spinning kick down and feels himself hitting nothing but air.

Bring a closed fist down hard feeling her hand only being blocked by a forearm rearing back Huntress throws a left hook to only feel her attack being blocked with ease.

Keeping his eyes open and his feet moving raising up his hands as he tries to block an onslaught of punches mixed together by kicks to only feel his forearms getting numb with each strike he blocks ignoring the sensation seeing an opening being presented to him side stepping away from an incoming punch reaching out grabbing a firm hold of her arm instantly with all of his might Arrow lifts Huntress up intending to smash her back first to the ground.

Catching herself mid air landing on her feet leaping up as she sends a knee upward against Arrow's arm causing her to instantly feel his hand leaving her without breaking her stride rearing back Huntress knees him in the chest causing him to stumble back.

Charging forward with a surge of speed leaping up as she soars through the air with her right foot extended intended for his chest without having a chance to react Huntress watches Arrow side step out of the way.

Without breaking his stride reaching out as he catches her leg in mid air rearing back with all of his might twirling around Arrow sends Huntress soaring through the air.

Feeling her back smashing hard against a nearby wall with a thud shaking off the cobwebs rising up to her feet as she watches Arrow stalking his way forward towards her rising up to her feet showing no signs of fear slowly Huntress can't help but do the same.

Instantly as she sees a right hook being directed her way reaching out Huntress blocks the attack with ease with her forearm before in a sudden motion as she sees a left hook coming her way at high speed grabbing a hold of his right arm instantly Huntress twirls around avoiding the strike.

Catching her in mid motion pinning her arms to her side wrapping his arms around her own with a surge of strength Arrow tugs Huntress back causing him to feel her back striking against his chest.

Struggling to break free of his hold snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she locks eyes with Arrow to see him staring directly at her with a cold expression across his face feeling her breathe being caught in her throat stopping her attempts to break free remaining perfectly still as she continues to stare into his eyes to suddenly see a small change in them instantly as a small smile forms across her face without giving him a chance to react rearing back Huntress smashes the back of her head against his face causing her to feel him let go of her slightly.

Shaking away the cobwebs rearing back as he sends Huntress soaring through the air a couple of feet to only watch her land down into a kneeling position rearing back Arrow sends a kick upwards towards her chin to only feel his leg being grabbed.

Instantly without giving her a chance to react leaping down into a twirl Arrow sends a spinning kick that lands clean against it's mark sending Huntress rolling away across the wooden floor to the other end of the room.

Reaching back grabbing a hold of the item she seeks snapping around as she raises up her crossbow and sends an bolt soaring through the air instantly Huntress's eyes widen slightly for a split second when she sees a arrow striking against her own with a loud clang.

Pulling back on the trigger keeping her eyes focused on her target trying her best to keep her aim true and clear as she watches Arrow racing across the room avoiding bolt after bolt being directed his way by mere inches causing them to strike against countless abandoned objects all around the room instantly as she sees Arrow kneeling down and unleash an arrow at lighting fast speed her way leaping up Huntress twirls around in the air causing her to watch the arrow soar by her face just a few inches away.

Landing down onto the ground in a kneeling position hearing the sound of another arrow whistling through the air leaping out of the way rearing back just as she snaps around with lighting fast speed rearing back instantly Huntress releases a pair of black balls in the direction of Arrow.

Suddenly as he sees a pair of black lines being unleashed out from the mysterious object without having a chance to react feeling the lines wrapping around his upper body tight pinning his arms to his chest instantly Arrow's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Rising up to her feet suppressing a grin snatching her crossbow off from the floor reaching up as she tucks a piece of her black hair back to only find Arrow struggling to break free of his binds feeling her lips curling upright with an extra swag in her hips slowly Huntress makes her way over towards him.

Feeling his binds not giving any leeway hearing the sound of a pair of heels approaching with a clang snapping his head up to see Huntress kneeling down next to him.

" Now let's see who you really are."

Reaching up just as her fingers graze the inside of his hood hearing the floorboard creaking from behind snapping her body around instantly Huntress feels herself soaring through the air as a loud scream echoes through the air causing the whole room to shake.

Feeling her back smacking hard against the cold wooden floorboards snapping up to her feet raising up her eyes instantly as she locks eyes with Black Canary from across the room whom is staring a hole into her reaching back into her utility belt feeling the object that she is seeking slowly without taking her eyes away from her for a single second Huntress retracts her hand.

Keeping her stone cold gaze upon her glancing away from her eyes for a split second as she sees some sort of miniature staff with her eyes only showing interest for a few seconds instantly as she watches the staff extend out suppressing a smirk snapping her eyes back up slowly Canary starts to circle around Huntress as she sees her doing the same.

Looking for an opening her opponent might give keeping her eyes locked on her own as she silently stares at Huntress to see her staring back at her with an unreadable expression across her face instantly Canary raises up her staff block and incoming high staff strike causing a loud clang to echo through the room.

With lighting fast speed blocking another incoming attack planting her feet into the ground as she blocks another strike with ease instantly with a flick of her wrists forcing Huntress's arms up rearing back Canary delivers a vicious kick to her chest sending her stumbling back a few feet down to one knee.

Tugging away at his binds feeling his right arm loosening up very slightly wiggling his arm instantly as he feels a concealed knife starting to pop out from his vest reaching down Arrow grabs a hold of the knife as he watches Canary stalk her way over towards Huntress.

Slamming the end of her staff down hard onto the wooden floorboards snapping up to her feet instantly as she blocks a high staff strike seeing an opening being presented to her rearing back as she sends a heel intended for Canary's chest to feel herself hitting nothing but air just as her eyes widen instantly Huntress grits her teeth and stumbles to the side a few feet when she feels the cold end of a staff smashing into her side.

Rolling her way out of a staff strike that had been intended for her head seeing movement out of the corner of her eye instantly as she glances over to see Arrow cutting at his binds that seem to be breaking very quickly reaching back just as she sees him rip apart the binds in a swift motion rearing back instantly Huntress smashes a handful of silver balls down onto the ground causing a large puff of smoke to form in the air.

Leaping up as she sends down a vicious staff strike to only feel herself smashing the wooden floorboards snapping up to her feet hearing the sound of a door being smashed open racing through the smoke as she sees a glimpse of a door rearing back Canary lets out a loud scream sending a massive shockwave through the smoke instantly ripping apart the open doorway.

After a couple of seconds feeling the need for some much needed air bringing her screaming to a stop taking a few calming breathes stepping her way through the evaporating smoke walking through the destroyed open doorway glancing around her surroundings as she finds nothing but an empty hallway in front of her feeling her anger rising just as her grip around her staff tightens feeling a hand gently resting down on her shoulder looking away from the abandoned hallway Canary turns to look over her shoulder at Arrow.

Locking eyes with him instantly as she feels him pressing his lips to her own reaching up as she cups his cheek with her free hand and brings him closer after a few seconds breaking off the kiss turning on her heels slowly Canary stalks her way back into the room and towards the smashed window with Arrow following after her.

Staying perfectly still in the shadows looking up towards the floor above her as she quietly listens to the sound of footsteps creaking across the floorboards to only disappear seconds later reaching back into her utility belt finding what she is looking for retracting her hand with a flick of her thumb instantly Huntress snaps open a small device in her hand to instantly have a red dot blink across the screen.

Keeping her eyes on the dot as she watches it get further and further away feeling her lips curling up into a smile turning on her heels slowly Huntress makes her way towards an exit using the shadows as cover.


	11. Chapter 11

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around looking for any unwanted attention in the area with only the sound of the motorcycle's engine roaring through the air echoing through her eardrums ignoring the feeling of her long blonde hair running freely with the wind keeping a firm hold around Arrow's waist at high speed Canary watches them zoom by countless buildings one after another through the darkness the night provides to them as they make their way towards their destination.

A familiar sight that she has often watched pass on by on countless nights. A sight that would often remind her what she was fighting for. Who she was fighting for. Fighting for the countless lives that had been lost on that fateful night.

A night whose pain can be seen still all around them. Countless destroyed buildings. Some turned into nothing more than rubble. The others that are still left standing not faring any better.

Their hunting ground. Their playground to hone their skills until it was time to go after their true prey. The one that had caused all of this to happen. Caused countless lives to be lost. The very same that still roams free in this city doing as she say fit.

But not for much longer if she had any say in it. And it all started with a plan. A plan that has slowly been executed. A plan that would take everything away from this tyrant just like she had from countless others.

All starting with the company. A company that she had been using to fund her own goals and ambitions. A company that was no longer under her control. Not now and would never be again.

Now it was onto the next stages of the plan. A stage that only makes Canary smile on the inside as she pictures the look of her enemy's face. Destroying her image.

Seeing their destination coming up with a flick of his thumb instantly causing the high beams of the motorcycle to come to life shining a bright ray of light in front of them keeping his grip on the bars firm feeling a small bump of the motorcycle going over the curve of a sidewalk with a sharp turn slowly Arrow brings the motorcycle down around a rundown house that remains standing along with a few others nearby before mere moments later as he sees a locked up shed coming up bringing the motorcycle to a drastic halt with a flick of his wrist slowly he turns the motorcycle's engine off causing nothing but a gust of wind to be heard through the air.

Unmounting off the back of the motorcycle reaching back grabbing a firm hold of her staff turning on her heels as she looks around through the darkness seeing nobody in sight hearing the sound of a lock being grabbed glancing over her shoulder to the sound Canary watches Arrow slowly undo the lock to the shed before within seconds as she listens to the doors being creaked open feeling discomfort above reaching up gently Canary twists her neck slightly until a small pop is heard causing a small smile to form across her face.

Grabbing a hold of the motorcycle as he slowly starts to push the motorcycle inside of the shed to see Canary walking over towards the rundown house just as he pushes the motorcycle into the shed and covers it up with some nearby tarp hearing the sound of a door creaking open turning on his heels slowly Arrow watches Canary from a short distance away open up a meal cellar door before slowly as he watches her enter down into the darkness exiting out of the shed reaching back slowly he replies the locks and follows after her.

Emerging down into the basement taking a couple of steps into the darkness reaching up as she feels a familaur string in the palm of her hand with a slight tug instantly Canary lights up the entire basement before slowly without any hesitation she makes her way over towards a nearby table.

Slowly descending down the cellar's steps making sure to close the doors behind himself reaching up slowly Arrow throws back his hood revealing his face for the entire world to see before slowly as he sees Canary resting her staff down on a nearby table to only gently grab a hold of her domino mask unable to help himself slowly Arrow does the same exact thing.

Blinking her eyes a few times suppressing the urge to let out a yawn that is threatening to break out with a flick of her wrist instantly Laurel sends her domino mask flying through the air and onto the table alongside her staff before without any hesitation reaching up gently she wiggles out of her black leather jacket only leaving her in her black corset bodysuit and her black stockings.

A cellar that they had discovered so long ago traveling through this part of the city. A cellar that they have claimed as their own using it as a base of operations.

A place nobody would suspect. Home abandoned by its owners. A home that surprisingly provided them everything they would need.

Electricity still running through the building allowing them to set up a small computer off into the corner that was found upstairs inside of what they assumed to be a young teen's room.

Plenty of space to store their weapons and gear. Even provided the means to keep them well hidden in case unwanted guests were to snoop around.

Placing his bow down on a broken down pallet next to a series of arrows resting across it's sides flicking his domino mask over onto a nearby table letting out a sigh leaning forward gently Oliver rests himself against a nearby table unaware that Laurel's eyes are instantly on him.

Unzipping her corset bodysuit gently wiggling out of the piece of clothing allowing it to drop freely down to the ground leaving her only in a black bra and matching pair of panties stepping over the bodysuit without taking her eyes away from him for a single second slowly Laurel makes her way over towards Oliver.

Oblivious to her approaching presence reaching up with a twist of his wrist slowly Oliver marks an x down on a overhead map hanging on a nearby wall over the table he is leaning on before just as he drops the marker down on the table feeling a hand gently resting down on his shoulder slowly he turns his head to his side.

Unable to keep the concern from across her face reaching up gently Laurel rests her hand down on Oliver's cheek to instantly feel him leaning into her touch.

" You okay?"

Letting out a sigh cracking open his eyes seeing her looking at him with nothing but concern across her face breaking off eye contact slowly Oliver looks down towards the ground.

" I know."

Instantly as she watches Oliver snap his eyes back up to her own gently Laurel rubs his cheek with her thumb as she looks him deep in the eyes.

" I want nothing more than to end this right here and now but we can't. Could we go over there right now and kill her? Yes we could but it wouldn't solve anything.

Her death would be mourned by hundreds in the city and i can't have that. We need to expose her for the entire world to see. Let the people know what Moira Queen is truly like but we need to be patient.

We need to wait just a little while longer until it's the right time to strike. We've already have the citizens of Starling City doubting her and starting to question some of the decisions she has made.

Now all we have to do now is remain patient and let things run their course but that doesn't mean we have to just sit and wait. We will take everything that she holds dear away one by one until there is nothing left to take.

We took away some of her resources already. We'll take away her supporters next but that's not what she treasures the most. Lets take away what she values the most. Her legacy."

Seeing that her words are gaining the result that she was hoping for feeling her lips curling up into a smile leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own before as she feels his arms gently wrapping around her waist pulling away from the kiss gently she rests her forehead against his own.

" Hold on just a little while longer. Once we're done here we can start a new life someplace else. We always talked about going to Paris. Maybe we could make the trip permanent if we like it there."

Opening his eyes as he sees her staring at him just awaiting his answer feeling his lips curling upward causing a small smile to form on her face without giving her a chance to react leaning forward gently Oliver captures her lips once again in a heated kiss.

Feeling his hands roaming downward wrapping her arms gently around his neck instantly as she feels her feet leaving the ground in a sudden move reaching out Laurel wraps her legs firmly around Oliver's waist as she deepens the kiss before just as she feels herself being placed on top of a nearby table with a tug Laurel brings Oliver's head closer to her own deepening the kiss further.

Threading her fingers through his long brown hair slowly lower her hand down as she gently tugs at his hood with her free hand instantly as she sees that her message has been well received as in one clean swoop to loses the kevlar vest just as she breaks off the kiss and reaches back to unhook her bra suddenly a shine coming from down below causes her to stop her motion and look down.

Trying her best to ignore the gentle kisses that are being placed all around her neck keeping her eyes focused towards the kevlar vest seeing nothing out of the ordinary slowly roaming her hands back to the back of her bra instantly as she sees a small shine again coming from the inside of the hood with an look of intrigue coming across her face slowly Laurel examines the inside of her hood further.

Feeling him kissing down on all of the right spots biting down on her lips suppressing a moan that is trying to break free retracting her hands gently Laurel presses her hands into Oliver's chest.

" Ollie? Ollie stop for a second…."

Bringing his motions to a sudden halt retracting his head slightly to look up towards her as he sees Laurel looking past his shoulder and down towards the ground where is velvar vest is lying turning his attention down towards the vest for the next few seconds Oliver examines the vest before just as he is about to turn his head back forward instantly a shine coming from the inside of his hood catches his eye.

Releasing his hold around her waist kneeling down grabbing a firm hold of the vest slowly Oliver rises back up to his feet and places the vest down next to Laurel.

Looking inside of the hood seeing some kind of small object latched inside of the hood tilting her head slightly to the side reaching into the hood slowly Laurel retracts her hand and brings her hand up to eye level for only to have her eyes go slightly wide.

" It looks like our little friend is smarter than we thought."

Examining the object in her hand as he sees the slightest of blinks coming from a very small opening in the object slowly Oliver nods his head.

" It seems so."

Turning his attention away from the device and over towards Laurel slowly Oliver watches her turn to look at him.

" You know what to do."

Nodding her head extending her hand out gently Laurel hands the tracking device over to Oliver before without any hesitation leaping off from the table slowly she makes her way over through the cellar into the darkness towards the other end of the room.

Turning his attention away from his retreating wife and back down towards the device in his hand gently tracing over the sides slowly closing his fist just as he is about to apply some pressure intending on destroying the small tracker in his hand suddenly glancing up towards the cellar's ceiling a small grin comes across Oliver's face.

* * *

 **With her eyes locked forward on her retreating target and her grip on her staff firm causally stepping over everything that finds its way in her path walking up a very narrow hill that leads up to a familiar sight trying to keep her mind clear ignoring the chirping from nearby birds watching from the safety of their nests slowly continuing her march Laurel makes her way through the cold and damp forest with her husband by her side as she follows after a black cloak a short distance away.**

 **Following after a woman that is so mysterious to her. Even though she knew so much about her already. Knew who her contacts were. Knew what she was capable of in terms of a fight. In terms of what she could have done to you.**

 **But even then did she? Did she really know what this mysterious woman was capable of or was it just wishful thinking on her part?**

 **That was a question that had made its way into her mind on more than one occasion on this journey through the island.**

 **A woman that had just turned up out of the blue here on the island. An island that was so secret that it only brought many more questions to her.**

 **Questions of how did this woman find them? They had hidden their tracks well. Cash transactions delivered to the pilots responsible for bringing them here leaving no paper trail behind.**

 **Small time pilots that were paid handsomely to not disclose their location to anyone. Including their own families.**

 **But that was only the start. The start of the journey before they ended up here on this island. So how did she find them? Did she get the information from the pilots and if so were they still alive?**

 **Questions that she would put on the backburner for now as one jumps out to the front. Now that she was here what are her intentions? Was she here as a friend or as a foe? A foe that would be the most dangerous either her or her husband has ever faced before.**

 **A possible foe that she now follows after from behind a good distance away looking for even the slightest of deception to only receive none.**

 **Something that only makes her uneasy as she continues to trek up a steep hill and up towards a mountain top that overlooks the valley.**

 **A great spot to view the area from the safety of high ground. But also the perfect place to set up and ambush.**

 **With her grip on her staff only tightening causing her knuckles to turn white emerging to the top of the hill to only see White coming to a sudden halt in the center of the mountain where once a fire had been created just a short time ago upon their arrival here coming to a stop herself twirling her staff effortlessly between her fingers remaining locked on her turned back suddenly as she sees White turning around to face them seeing movement out of the corner of her eye coming from her husband reaching out gently Laurel lays her free hand down on his chest as she locks eyes with White.**

" **I have watched you from afar. You have been trained to fight and you have fought well. You've been taught how to put down any opponent that may cross your paths.**

 **I have watched from the sidelines long enough. Now show me what you can truly do."**

 **Reaching back in a sudden motion without taking her eyes away from the couple in front of her unshceiving her sword from her cloak instantly White gets into a fighting stance pointing the end of her sword out at Laurel as she sees the woman in question doing the same.**

 **Readying herself into a fighting stance taking a few steps away from Oliver without taking her eyes away from White slowly Laurel starts to circle around the white haired assassin as she sees the woman in question doing the very same.**

 **Looking for any sort of opening to only not see any after just a few seconds of circling around instantly as she sees White charging forward with her sword raised up high in a sudden move reaching up Laurel quickly blocks the strike with her staff causing a loud clang to echo through the air.**

 **Throwing all her body weight forward causing White to stumble back a few feet twirling her staff around effortlessly in the air as she sees the white haired woman quickly approaching her once again with the end of her sword pointed towards her in a sudden move twirling herself around nearly avoiding the sword strike seeing an opening being presented to her with lighting fast speed Laurel whirls her staff around intending to hit White's open side to only feel her hitting steel.**

 **Twisting herself around raising up her sword causing another staff strike to be blocked with ease without taking her eyes away from her opponent slowly backpedaling as she feels staff strikes one after another landing clean against her sword causing severe vibrations to go up and down her arms with each strike after a few seconds seeing her opponent raising up her staff in a sudden move leaping down into a roll White feels her white hair flow freely with the wind coming from her opponent's missed attack.**

 **Suppressing the look of surprise from coming across her face seeing her opponent sweeping out with her sword leaping back Laurel tucks her legs in causing the sweeping motion to hit nothing but air before instantly just as her feet hit the dirt rearing back Laurel charges forward once again at an approaching White.**

 **Keeping his emotions in check as he watches his wife continue to do battle with the white haired assassin with neither being able to get the better of the other making sure to keep his eyes focused on the assassin as she blocks countless staff strikes that would cripple anyone else upon impact after what seems like a few minutes of watching her going on the defensive instantly as he sees the smallest of grins come across her face for a split second Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers.**

 **Feeling her strikes hitting nothing but the steel of her opponent's blade despite her best efforts trying her best to not show the frustration on her face suddenly as she feels a well placed kick landing clean against the back of her knee causing her leg to buckle before she has a chance to react Laurel watches White start to lower her blade down quickly towards her shoulder.**

 **Instantly as a loud clang echoes through the air causing her arm to jerk back and for her sword to go flying out of her hands snapping back towards Oliver as she sees him aiming a tip of another arrow towards her chest without having a chance to react instantly feeling a well placed punch landing clean into her stomach releasing a breathe that she was holding suddenly feeling another punch landing clean against her jaw without having a chance to react White feels herself leaving her feet.**

 **Seeing her opponent landing down hard back first on the dirt without having a chance to react feeling a boot landing clean against her cheek instantly Laurel rolls across the dirt feeling her cheek stinging from the impact.**

 **Twirling her legs around rearing back as she lifts up her legs intending to leap up suddenly seeing a familiar figure flying through the air in a sudden motion White quickly rolls to the side nearly avoiding his strike.**

 **Feeling his closed fist hitting nothing but the hard ground ignoring the numbness radiating through his hand instantly as he sees a boot heading towards his way at high speed with lighting fast speed snapping his hand up instantly Oliver catches the boot in his hand causing him to see White tilt her head.**

 **Rearing back with all of his might shoving the boot back to where it once came instantly as he sees White leaping up from the ground intending to hit him with her other leg ducking his head down effortlessly causing the attack to go flying over his shoulder without letting go in a sudden move rearing back Oliver throws White through the air.**

 **Feeling herself soaring through the air in a sudden move twisting around in almost a cat like motion White lands down on the ground in a crotch and looks back up just in time to see Oliver reaching back to grab a hold of an arrow from his quiver.**

 **With lighting fast speed rearing back as he sends an arrow soaring through the air to only watch White roll out of the way causing the arrow to soar through the air and into the wooded area behind her just as he fires off another arrow in her direction suddenly Oliver watches White snatch her discarded sword off from the ground and deflect the arrow away with ease.**

 **Seeing an opening being presented to leaping up high into the air as she sends a vicious staff strike down hard causing her to feel steel striking steel in a sudden motion dropping down to a kneeling position rearing back with lighting fast speed rearing back Laurel sends a vicious kick to White's exposed side causing the white haired assassin to roll away.**

 **Doing a roll herself back towards Oliver in a sudden motion snapping up to her feet with staff ready instantly Laurel watches White slowly rising up to her feet.**

 **Eyeballing the young couple before her after a few seconds of an intense silence that could be cut with a knife feeling her lips curling upward slowly White lowers down her sword causing her to see a drastic shift in Laurel's facial features.**

" **Very good. Now we can start the real training."**

* * *

Trying her best to remain hidden bringing her vehicle to a stop just a mere few blocks away from her destination slowly emerging outside feeling nothing but rain drops striking against her skin on this cold fall day reaching back grabbing a firm hold of her firearm in a sudden motion Helena cocks back on the barrel before slowly without looking back she makes her way through a damp and wet alleyway.

Hearing the sound of a small device hanging from her belt pinging repeatedly taking a hand off from her firearm reaching down in a sudden motion snatching the device off from her belt slowly Helena raises up the device up to eye level to take a quick glance over at it's screen.

Finding that her targets are remaining perfectly still in the last place she had seen just over an hour ago tucking the device into her jacket pocket emerging out of the alleyway using the surrounding scenery as cover slowly Helena makes her way through the outskirts of The Glades making sure to cover her tracks as best as she can.

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around looking for even the slightest of movement after a couple of minutes of silently making her way through the remains of once a part of the city that was full of life suddenly Helena comes to a drastic halt and drops down at a corner of a house when she sees a couple of rundown houses still standing upright just a short walk away.

Retrieving the tracking device out of her pocket taking a quick glance back down at the device's screen as she finds the device pointing northeast glancing back up following where the device is pointing finding a brown house that looked as though it had been hit slightly by the explosion that occurred throughout The Glades pocketing the device rising up to her feet keeping a firm grip on the firearm in her hand slowly Helena walks down the abandoned street eyeballing everything in sight.

Eyeballing everything in sight with the pit of her stomach dropping with every passing second. The same feeling whenever she would even catch this sort of sight. Catch the sight of the remains of The Glades.

Catch the sight of what true horror looks like. What failure could look like. Something she hoped to never see in her lifetime. Hoped would never occur under her watch.

A watch that has lead her across the world and here to this city. A city that was slowly healing from this tragedy. A tragedy that saw hundreds if not thousands of lives affected in one clean swoop.

Lives that she could still now see were struggling to make it on by. Struggling to life. Struggling to find a means to live now in the city. A city that she quickly found to be yet another breeding ground in the world for the criminal underworld.

An underworld that she has been battling for years. Some could say for her entire life. A battle that led her here. To this city. To this new breeding ground.

Only this time this breeding ground already had a pair of individuals laying waste to all those that rose up from the darkness looking to make a name of themselves. Or so she thought.

Two heroes that much like herself have taken the law into their own hands. A brand of justice that has gotten results all over the world. And not just by herself. No there was others as well.

Individuals that have come out and taken the fight to the criminal's front door. Some that she has personally come across in her past. Some with amazing gadgets and techniques. Some others with amazing abilities themselves. Almost god like.

Heroes that go by many names. Some as Batman. The Dark Knight of Gotham City. A man that she had come across during her early days of wearing the cowl. A man that had taught her many things before she had gone out on her own.

Others by the name of Wonder Woman. Another well known superhero that has called Gotham City her home ever since arriving on the scene with the Dark Knight himself. A woman with almost god like powers. Much like the weapons that she possesses.

But they were different than the heroes that she has encountered here. No these beings that she has fought here in the city were much different. They were crossing a line that she had decided to cross so long ago.

These heroes were doing whatever it took to ensure justice was delivered. A tactic that she was taking within her own. Except for one small thing. The taking of a law enforcements life. Something she had swore to never do.

Something she has seen happen not once but twice ever since they had arrived back in the city. A situation that would not be tolerated. Not in her city. Even if she had to strip them of their identities.

Finding her destination quickly coming up reaching into her pocket with a flick of her thumb silencing the tracking device in her jacket pocket returning her hand back to her firearm approaching the corner of the house slowly getting down to a kneeling position next to the corner of the house silently taking a deep breathe instantly Helena emerges from her spot and around the corner in a shooting stance with her eyes constantly glancing all around her.

Not finding anything in sight other than a locked shed not too far away glancing once again around her surroundings instantly as she sees a rusty cellar door at the side of the house bringing her footsteps almost to nonexistent coming to a stop next to the cellar door reaching out grabbing a hold of the rusty handle of the door taking a few moments to take a few calming breathes in a sudden motion pulling the door open instantly Helena points her firearm down.

Seeing nothing but some stone steps leading down into nothing but a dim lit room down below without taking her eyes away slowly descending down the steps as she emerges down the last of the steps to see nothing but a dark room that is barely being lit up by a single bulb making sure to use extreme caution with her eyes constantly glancing around through the darkness looking for even the slightest of movement just as she emerges underneath the bulb suddenly as a bright light flashes through the room coming from behind in a sudden move Helena snaps her body around with her aim true.

Finding nobody in sight other than some kind of large floor lamp off in the corner shining down it's light on a small broken down nightstand unable to resist the curious look that is breaking across her face slowly making her way over towards the nightstand as she finds a piece of paper lying face down on the table reaching out gently Helena takes the paper in her hand before slowly she flips the paper over.

 **Boom!**

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers suddenly as she hears the sound of ticking coming from nearby without any hesitation turning on her heels with lighting fast speed Helena races through the cellar and back towards the cellar's entrance.

Seeing what she saw a small blinking red light over the cellar entrance paying no mind to it whatsoever racing up the steps instantly without having any chance to react feeling her feet leaving the ground Helena feels herself soaring through the air and into the muddy grounds face first.

Letting out a groan suppressing the pain that she is feeling all over her entire body turning her body around to look back towards the cellar instantly Helena's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees the entire house engulfed in flames.


	12. Chapter 12

Instantly seeing the live feed in front of her fading into nothing but a black screen feeling her lips tugging upward for a brief second reaching down slowly scrolling back a couple of minutes slowly as she watches the feed once again of the basement door opening and a figure emerging down the steps the moment she sees the figure emerge into the light in a sudden move Laurel stops the feed in front of her and zooms slowly in on the face to only have her lips break off into a grin.

" Well aren't you full of surprises."

A face that she had seen before. A face that started to make sense of a lot of things that she had come across throughout the night.

The face of her father's young partner a one Helena Bentelli. A woman with such a storied history behind her already. A history that was continuing to be written as we speak.

Hearing the sound of a click coming from the front door looking over the back of the couch and over to her side slowly as she watches Oliver emerge into the apartment making sure to lock the door behind himself raising up an eyebrow she watches him nod his head at her.

" It should do for now. From what i've gathered the church has been abandoned for years. Our gear should be safe there until we can find someplace better to use."

Nodding her head slightly gently taking her laptop in her hands as she sees him taking a seat next to her on the couch slowly she turns the screen in his direction.

" Look familiar?"

Turning his attention towards the screen as he sees a familiar face staring back towards him slowly Oliver nods his head.

" Things are starting to make more sense now. From what we've gathered This Huntress has been hunting various mob families throughout the world.

If my memory serves me right Ms Bentelli came from such a family and this Huntress hasn't stayed in the same place for long. Not as long as she was in Gotham City anyways."

Instantly as a look of realization comes across her face slowly Laurel turns her attention back towards the laptop's screen.

" Because her family lived there."

Reaching out without feeling an sort of resistance gently Oliver wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close to his side before gently he feels her resting her head down on his shoulder.

" And we both read the file about how her fiance was killed reportly at the hands of her father. She was using Gotham City to hone her skills before setting out to find him."

" But he's not there anymore. From what i've read he hasn't called Gotham his home for years. Rumor is he is under protection from the police.

So what would she be doing here? That part just doesn't make any sense to me."

Shaking his head slightly leaning down gently planting a kiss on the top of her head before he rests his head on top of her own.

" I don't know pretty bird. All that i know is for whatever reason she has decided to stay here and she could cause us some problems."

" Maybe not."

Repositioning herself to rest comfortably against his side slowly Laurel closes her eyes as he wraps an arm around him.

" If she doesn't trust some new friends. Maybe she'll trust some new enemies."

* * *

Cracking her neck to the point a pop can be heard echoing through the air keeping her eyes locked forward ignoring the stares that she is receiving from her appearance from her fellow officers reaching out with a tug Helena brings the entrance doors flying open before without breaking her stride she continues her treck forward slowly through the station.

A station that she could hear non stop chatter through every single room. Hear from every single desk that she passes on by.

The same chatter that has been on full display ever since their arrival back here. The chatter of The Green Arrow and Black Canary.

The two masked vigilantes that had appeared in the city after a year long absence. Two masked vigilantes that were quickly becoming legends.

Legends that couldn't be caught despite how many officers were used. Despite whatever traps would be laid out for them.

Legends that couldn't be bested in combat. Combat so far that has seen so many officers and thugs laying dead at their feet with the use of only their bare hands and some simple steel.

The very same steel that she had waged battle against. The same steel that she knew she would come across once again very soon.

The same steel she couldn't wait to cross paths with again. Especially her. Especially The Black Canary.

A woman that she had seen so much fire in her eyes as they fought. A woman that seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with every single strike she was sending her way with her staff.

A woman in which she had only come across once before. Only this woman was different. She wasn't an amazon born with amazing strength. She wasn't some kind of god.

No she was different. She could bleed. She could be beaten. But would she?

Would she allow herself to be beaten? Would she allow herself to be defeated? That was something she didn't think was the case.

This woman would not allow herself to admit defeat. This woman would not go down and stay down. This woman was dangerous. Maybe even more so than her partner in crime was.

That was the question that remained to be seen. Who out of them was the weak link? Who out of them was the one she would have to take out first before focusing on the other?

She had caught him surprise this time. Something she knew would never happen again. She would never surprise him again.

She would never have the advantage against him again. He would be prepared for her next time. He would be ready to possibly kill her the night time they met. Just like his partner.

She would have to be prepared. She would have to prepare herself for they're next upcoming encounter.

An encounter that could be her very last if she wasn't careful. Especially after everything that she has learned on this day.

They were intelligent. Intelligent enough to find the tracker she had placed on them. They were smart enough to establish some kind of security system around their base of operations.

They had resources. Enough resources to be able to get a hold of explosives. Had enough resources to create a surveillance system around the grounds which told her that they had money.

Money that could cause them to never be traced if they were smart. Allow them to get whatever they wanted whenever they wanted making them even more dangerous.

Even more dangerous than she had thought they were the previous night. Now she knew they couldn't be taken lightly for even a single second. That second could cost her life.

Suppressing the urge to snort at the endless conversations she keeps on hearing about the two masked vigilantes making her way across the room towards her desk as she finds Quentin waiting already at her desk for her with a look of irritation across his face releasing a calming breathe without looking up towards his face slowly she moves around him to take a seat down at her desk.

" Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours."

Gently rubbing her tired eyes letting out a sigh slowly Helena shakes her head as she leans forward in her seat to rest her elbow down on her desk.

" I've been out doing errands."

" Oh? Just like how you were doing the same last night, I presume?"

In a sudden move retracting her hand away from her face instantly Helena glares over at Quentin seeing him taken back slightly at her action.

" What i do with my free time is none of your business. Now is there something that i can help you with boss?"

Taken back at her tone that he has heard for the very first time quickly taking in her appearance seeing her jacket and jeans covered in mud stains with faint outlines of mud still in her hair raising up an eyebrow slowly he locks eyes with her.

" Rough night, I see?"

" I've had worst. Now is there something that you need? I need to get to work."

Turning her attention towards her desk to swipe an case file from the top of the stack flipping open the folder skimming to the top slowly as she listens to Quentin's breathing getting quieter and quieter after a couple of seconds glancing up as she finds him still standing in front of her desk with a shocked look across his face just as she opens her mouth sudden movement coming from behind him instantly catches her eye in the form of a mail carrier making his way over with a yellow envelope in his hand.

" I'm sorry to interrupt but are you Ms Helena Bentelli? I have a delivery for you."

Maneuvering around the older gentleman in front of him reaching out the carrier extends the yellow envelope over towards Helena seeing her glancing towards the envelope with a suspicious look.

" What's this?"

" Don't know mam. I was only told to give this to you at earliest convenience. He sounded urgent."

Feeling her curiosity getting the better of her with a slight nod reaching out gently Helena takes the envelope out of the carrier's hand earning her a nod before slowly as she watches him turn to leave Helena suppresses a groan when she sees a grin across Quentin's face.

" Ahh, I see now. Does your free time have a name?"

Making sure the message is loud and clear with a glare earning her the result she wanted in the form of Quentin raising up his hands in mock surrender and turn to leave to his own desk turning her attention down towards the envelope reaching down slowly she tears open the envelope before slowly she pulls out the first piece of paper she sees laying on top of a small stack.

 **We know who you are.**

Instantly feeling her eyes going slightly wide for a split second quickly masking her shock glancing around seeing each of her co worker paying her no mind at all turning her attention back towards the paper in her hands quickly tracing her fingers over the newspaper cut out letters staring up towards her tucking the paper back into the envelope gripping the rest of the papers slowly she pulls them out only for her eyes to once again widen at what she sees.

Picture after picture of her staring up towards a camera with a familiar looking scene in the background. The scene of the basement that had once stood their hideout. Her big break in the case to only watch it be reduced to rubble.

Pictures that continue to zoom in on her face as she flips through the papers until her blood starts to boil when she gets to the last paper.

 **We'll keep in touch Huntress.**

Gripping the papers tightly causing them to slowly crumple underneath her grip stuffing the papers back into the envelope rising up from her seat making sure to keep the envelope tucked underneath her arm under her jacket with a look of anger coming across her face slowly Helena makes her way around her desk and through the station.

* * *

" _Again. Don't think about what you want to do. Just do."_

 _Nodding her head in understanding gripping the wooden staff in her hand tightly forcing herself up to her feet gritting her teeth as she stumbles to stay upright causing her to see Oliver out of the corner of her eye start to get up from his seat on a nearby log reaching out Laurel extends her hand out towards him as her eyes remain locked on White's own._

" _No, I got this. I need this."_

 _Receiving a slight nod in response right as she sees Oliver returning back down to his seat nodding her head at White with a flick of her fingers Laurel effortlessly twirls her wooden staff around in the air and snaps into a fighting position before without any hesitation she stalks her way forward._

 _Remaining perfectly still from his spot on the log with his eyes constantly watching her movements only seeing her getting faster and faster with every single strike she throws in the white haired assassin's direction to only watch her dodge and counter the counter strikes being delivered in her direction unable to suppress it a slight grin forms across Oliver's face._

 _A grin that continues to grow as he watches these two female juggernauts clash with only the sound of wood striking wood echoing through the air._

 _The very same echo that continues to get louder and louder with every single thrust a blonde haired woman delivers to another's staff only causing wooden shards to fly off with every single block._

 _A scene that has taken place for months. These ongoing battles every single morning. Sometimes it was them going at in a training session. Sometimes it was Oliver against the white haired assassin._

 _Even on some mornings it was the young couple doing battle. All in all with every single session inside they knew they were achieving results. Inside they knew they were getting better._

 _And the results were clearly showing it. Showing in their fighting styles. Showing how faster they were in the decision making. Showing that they were using their minds and skills now to achieve victory other than just pure will power and strength._

 _A well versed warrior. That was what they were told they wanted to achieve anyways. Told to achieve by this mysterious woman. This woman that has stayed with them and in her words teach them to become a much more effective warriors._

 _And she was achieving this goal. They were becoming better warriors._

 _Swiping her staff up high to only feel her attack being easily blocked instantly as she sees the white haired assassin rearing her own staff back at lighting speed intending to deliver a strike to her side in a sudden move Laurel twirls around her causing the strike to miss it's mark before without breaking her momentum rearing back she kicks White's leg out from under her causing the white haired assassin to fall back first the ground with a thud before with lighting fast speed she brings her staff end to rest just underneath the woman's chin._

 _Feeling the end of a staff resting down just below her chin looking up as she sees her pupil looking down towards her with a look of pure intensity radiating from her eyes feeling her lips tugging upward releasing her own hold on the staff causing it to clang against the ground White nods her head up towards Laurel._

" _You're learning. Good."_

 _Rising up from his seat as he sees Laurel extending a hand down to White helping her up to her feet slowly making his way over just as he sees his wife turning in his direction dropping her staff down to the ground in the process reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her waist as he feels her doing the same with the back of his neck._

" _So? How did i do?"_

 _Without any hesitation leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips to her own only feeling her pulling his head closer to her own to deepen the kiss before after a couple of seconds as he breaks off the kiss and opens his eyes to see her smiling at him slowly he returns the smile._

" _A hell of a lot better than i did."_

" _Aww poor baby. She only knocked out on your ass like hundred times. Try two hundred then you can come crying to me."_

 _Letting out a chuckle leaning forward gently Oliver pecks her on the lips before he leans over to whisper into her ear._

" _If that's what you want. You still owe me a trip from Nurse Lance you know."_

" _Oh? Do i now?"_

 _Seeing him nodding his head leaning forward gently she rests her forehead against his own._

" _I might be able to make that happen….for a price."_

 _Just as he opens his mouth hearing a throat being cleared from behind him turning his head slightly as he sees White looking towards them with a faint of a smirk across her face suppressing a grin from hearing Laurel letting out a silent groan without letting her go slowly he turns to face the white haired assassin._

" _Very good. That is enough for today."_

 _With two pairs of eyes watching her leaning down gently White scoops up the two wooden staffs off from the ground and throws one over to Laurel seeing the younger woman catch the staff with ease before without any hesitation turning on her heels slowly she makes her way past them and back in the direction of their camp._

" _You will want to hold onto that. I fear you will need it to take your frustrations out on."_

 _Turning towards Oliver seeing the very same look of confusion in his eyes that mirror her own with her curiosity only deepening by the second reaching down to grab a hold of his hand with a slight tug slowly Laurel pulls him forward back in the direction of the camp trailing White only by a short distance before after a couple of minutes of walking in total silence stopping at the edge of the camp as she watches the white haired assassin reach into one of the bags that she brought with her to only retrieve a folder from within and extend it out in their direction as though her legs had a mind of their own slowly she makes her way over towards her._

" _The answers you seek lie within."_

 _Looking down towards the yellow folder and then back towards Oliver seeing his face masked of any emotion releasing a hold of his hand to take the outstretched folder out of White's hand with a flick of her thumb instantly Laurel opens up the folder and starts to skim through the first paper that she sees only to have her eyes widen with every passing second at what she sees._

 ** _Author's Notes: Hey everyone. It's been a while hasn't it since my last update for this story? Well just to get some things clear. This story was not,will not ever be abandoned. I had a bunch of ideas of arrow stories come flooding into my mind and took care of most of them so that i can continue on with this one._**

 ** _A big question that i have been asked since my last update has been about Huntress. Now i know that in the last few chapters she basically has been on the receiving end with some thinking that Oliver and Laurel have had too many advantages over her. To answer this without giving away spoilers is tough. Espically since Huntress is first introduced in a Batman/Wonder Woman story that i'm working on and shows how she developes as a hero/vigalantee._**

 ** _To sum up her character she has the personaility of Huntress however she doesn't have the skill sets. Not yet anyways. She appears in the first story of my Batman trilogy which takes place if i remember correctly about 3 years before Oliver returns home. She isn't trained by anyone but herself so her flaws are clearly shown._**

 ** _She will get better as and this is a spoiler the 3rd story in this arrow saga is called Arrow: The Birds of Prey which i think speaks for itself on who the main characters of that story will be._**

 ** _Another update on this and i'm starting to do this for all of my stories. I'm limiting myself to 2500-5000 word chapters. It helps make it so that i don't feel overworked or pressured to release an update as i usually am writing a couple of stories at a time on this site. There will be chapters where i will blow that out the window when big fight scenes take place as i usually like to have every detail perfect about them._**

 ** _I will try to update the story every week but sometimes it might be a month or you might get a flurry of chapters rolling in every few days._**

 ** _Pootamis_**


End file.
